PADRE SUSTITUTO
by Simorgh
Summary: Ellos no se aprecian.. pero gracias al honor, el Taiyoukai mas poderoso del mundo, tendra que criar a los hijos de su odiado hermano... Sesshoumaru sera papa?
1. Padre sustituto la despedida

_**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi… la Grande**_

_**PADRE SUSTITUTO**_

Iba a toda la velocidad que podía desarrollar… la desesperación era patente en todo su ser. ¿Por qué demonios no podía ser más veloz?... era el más poderoso youkai jamás nacido, y no podía volar más rápido.

Lejos. Estaba muy lejos cuando sintió el llamado de su hermano. No se llevaban muy bien, pero una cosa eran los conflictos familiares, y algo muy distinto, era no acudir al llamado.

_Su llamado._

Algo en eso le preocupó tanto, que su corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho. Nada mas llegar, supo el por qué.

Hacía meses, quizás unos seis, que no se veían las caras. Pero supo, por boca de Inuyasha, que Ahome estaba esperando un hijo. El hanyou deseaba hacer las pases con él. Ahora que sería padre, repentinamente había madurado, y quería tener un hermano, en lugar de un Némesis.

Sesshoumaru no le dijo nada, pero tampoco negó la petición. Así que Inuyasha llamó a su mujer, para que su hermano mayor pudiera percibir el olor que ella emanaba. Así la identificaría. Era una forma de presentarla oficialmente como su esposa.

------------------------------

**_Seis meses atrás_**:

_-Fue algo así como un accidente, del que no me arrepiento – le había explicado- pero me preocupa la juventud de Ahome, aún no cumple los 18 años… y nosotros somos tan viejos…_

_-¿Viejos? –el Taiyoukai sonríe- ella ya es una mujer, así que no sé de que te preocupas._

_-Su época es muy distinta, hermano, allá aún se les considera niñas… sus cuerpos incluso son menos resistentes a ésta edad que las jóvenes de aquí. De todos modos, la cuidaré lo suficiente para que no le pase nada…_

_-Eso te pasa por tu idiotez! –replica Sesshoumaru- sabes bien que los humanos son frágiles y débiles! No debiste preñarla!_

_-¿Idiotez?... Idiotez la tuya, que te mantiene solo, yo la amo!... –Inuyasha no se siente realmente ofendido, conoce a su hermano lo bastante para ello – Sesshoumaru… no espero que entiendas nada. Solo te pido, en nombre de la sangre que nos une, que nunca dejes desamparada a mi familia…_

_-¿Qué te pasa?... es tan raro que me pidas eso…_

_-Tú eres un demonio completo… yo solo soy yo… _

_- Te doy mi palabra –Sesshoumaru sabe que es su obligación, la misma que le ha mantenido al tanto de su medio hermano, y que ha hecho que impida su muerte en varias ocasiones – Pero no esperes que seamos los mejores amigos._

_-Por supuesto. Somos demasiado diferentes para eso._

---------------------------

Ahora, la mujer de su hermano, en toda la hermosa plenitud de su redondez, se encontraba atada al tronco del árbol del tiempo, con la ropa desgarrada, para dejar al descubierto su preciado tesoro; mientras el cadáver ambulante que siempre había querido el alma de su hermano, la tenía amenazada.

Ahome estaba inmóvil, ya que una flecha sagrada se encontraba flotando, detenida justo enfrente de su protuberante vientre, rozándolo incluso; tanto, que una gota de sangre resbalaba hacia abajo, de un pequeño rasguño.

Inuyasha completamente quieto, estaba erguido en toda su estatura, con la espada desenvainada, ante Kikyo…

Sesshoumaru al fin puso los pies en el suelo, y se lanzó hacia la cosa medio muerta… pero ella lo detuvo.

-Si te acercas, Sesshoumaru, tu hermano pagará caro tu error! –Kikyo tenía la mirada más diabólica que nunca existiera- Inuyasha, me diste tu palabra, ahora quiero que cumplas!

-Kikyo! ¿Cómo te atreves?...-Inuyasha la odiaba, con todas las células de su ser – Naraku aún vive… ¿Cómo es posible…?... ¿Cómo es posible que amenaces a una mujer encinta?... te desprecio –esto último fue dicho en un gruñido siniestro.

-Lo sé, querido!... eso no importa ahora, solo quiero que mueras conmigo… estoy cansada Inuyasha, estoy cansada de vagar sin reposo por un mundo al cual no pertenezco más… pero no me iré sin ti…

-Mujer! –bramó Sesshoumaru- no podrás matarlos a ambos! Y créeme que desearás haberte quedado muerta una vez que te tenga en mis manos!

- Vaya, Vaya! Los hermanitos se han reconciliado! ¿Qué, Inuyasha? ¿Al fin aceptaste tu inferioridad?... no puedes hacerme nada… yo sé que no puedo matarlos a ambos… pero esa es una flecha purificadora… no la matará a ella…

Entonces cayeron en la cuenta…

Kikyo no deseaba la vida de Ahome… amenazaba la vida de los pequeños hanyous que la joven llevaba en su vientre… una flecha purificadora los mataría sin remedio…

Era peor que si le hubiera clavado una daga en el corazón… Sesshoumaru sabía que tanto su hermano como la mujer, se volverían locos de dolor si algo pasaba a los cachorros… incluso él sufriría por eso…

-Mátame –dice Inuyasha- mátame… pero no le hagas daño a lo que mas amo en este universo… no toques a mis cachorros… ni a mi esposa…

-No! Inuyashaaaa! –Grita Ahome –Noooo! Debe haber una manera!

-Si ni el grandioso Sesshoumaru puede evitarlo… ¿crees que tienes otra opción? –se burla la miko resucitada- además, que la decisión no es tuya… Inuyasha debe elegir… su vida… o "sus" vidas –aclara, con un gesto burlón en dirección de la curvatura del cuerpo de Ahome.

-Sesshoumaru… por favor… -Inuyasha le regala una significativa mirada – recuerda…

-Entiendo…

Ambos comprenden que Kikyo no piensa respetar a nadie… aún que Inuyasha muera con ella, realmente ella desea dañar a su estirpe… odia demasiado a su reencarnación para dejarle el obsequio de las vidas de los hijos de "su" hombre.

Sesshoumaru sabe que debe proteger a toda costa la semilla de su hermano…

Entonces, como impulsados por una señal invisible, ambos demonios-perro se lanzan hacia sus respectivos objetivos…

Sesshoumaru interpone su espada en el camino de la flecha que amenaza a Ahome…

Inuyasha arroja un poderoso Viento Cortante en dirección de Kikyo… pero ésta ya ha enviado una flecha.

Una flecha mortal dirigida al corazón del hanyou…

Sesshoumaru desintegra el proyectil que apunta a la mujer embarazada, y la desata, bajándola cuidadosamente. En ese momento, ambos, humana y youkai, voltean justo a tiempo para ver como el otro proyectil se aloja, certero, en el pecho de Inuyasha…

Ahome grita enloquecida…

Sesshoumaru salta hacia su hermano.

Kikyo ha quedado desintegrada por el ataque. Pero Inuyasha aún no muere… los seres que mas quiere en éste mundo, se encuentran ahora a su lado. Sesshoumaru le sostiene, como si lo acunara, incrédulo, y Ahome llora en su pecho, a lágrima viva, suplicándole que no la deje…

-Ahome, mi amor… no me olvides… te prometo que te volveré a encontrar… te amo… siempre te he… -Un quejido brota de su garganta –amado…

-Inuyasha! No nos dejes! Por favor! ¿Que voy a hacer sin ti?... ¿Qué vamos a hacer sin ti?...

-Hermano – Sesshoumaru se inclina para oírlo, ya que su voz es apenas un susurro- cuídalos… y por favor…

Antes de que su último aliento expirara, Inuyasha sujeta a Colmillo de Acero y se corta el brazo izquierdo, a la altura justa… un chorro de sangre brota lentamente…

-Por favor… úsalo… - Inuyasha le sonríe, amoroso - en mi honor… si no te da asco mi sangre híbrida…

-Nunca me has dado asco hermano… -Sesshoumaru no puede creer lo que el tonto de su hermano ha hecho- siempre he estado a tu lado… pero no sabía como…

-Ey! Yo también te quiero –dice Inuyasha

Entonces, el muchacho jala hacia sí a su llorosa mujer, y le planta un beso apasionado, mientras acaricia con desesperación el vientre donde se gestan sus herederos…

-Te amo…

-Yo también te amooo! Inuyashaaaaa!

Expira…

-INUYAAAASHAAAAAAA!

Inuyasha ha muerto, sin que su hermano pudiera hacer nada… Tensseiga no puede anular una flecha purificadora, ya que desintegró el corazón del hanyou. El cuerpo se desmorona lentamente. Antes de que todo concluya, Sesshoumaru toma el brazo de su hermano, y lo coloca adecuadamente. Siente la sangre de Inuyasha mezclarse con la suya. Siente un dolor intenso en el centro de su pecho.

Siente tristeza, por primera vez.

Desea poder llorar, pero no puede.

Ahome se ha desmayado, así que la toma en brazos, y la lleva a la aldea de Kaede. Allí podrán cuidarla mejor. Entre mujeres todo es más sencillo. Ante el impacto general, el poderoso y temido demonio llega a los linderos de la aldea, y se encamina hacia la cabaña de la anciana sacerdotisa. Allí, unos sorprendidísimos, Sango, Miroku y Shippo, le asaltan a preguntas.

Un alarido de dolor brota de todas las gargantas.

Sesshoumaru se impresiona de ver cuanto querían a su hermano esos humanos… lloran desconsolados, mientras preparan un lugar cómodo para la mujer desvanecida.

Sesshoumaru entra a la cabaña, y coloca muy delicadamente su preciada carga en el suave futón… decide que no es lo suficientemente cómodo, y, pidiendo ayuda al monje, coloca su estola sobre lo anterior. Una vez acomodado a su gusto, vuelve a bajar a la mujer, como si se fuese a romper, con tanto esmero, que deja a todos mudos del asombro.

Puede ser verdaderamente gentil.

Sale de la cabaña, informando a Miroku que tiene que ir por sus acompañantes… además que debe arreglar algunos pendientes. Deja a su cuñada a su cuidado hasta que regrese.

Su cuñada… que distante le suena ahora, sin la presencia de su hermano.

Entonces, se eleva en un esfera luminosa, buscando alejarse lo más rápidamente de ahí. Ah! Como desearía poder olvidarlo todo!

-Pero ahora, más que nunca, te tendré en mi mente… Inuyasha – mientras observa el brazo que su hermano menor le regaló – y he de cumplir mi palabra… aunque no se como… ¡Padre! Como necesito su consejo ahora!...

El Taiyoukai se dirige hacia su palacio, donde lo esperan Rin y Jaken. Una vez allí, cuando les comunica lo sucedido, Rin rompe en un sincero y dolido llanto…

-Señor Sesshoumaru! –Rin le ha abrazado de pronto – Como lo siento! Me imagino cuanto le debe de doler –ella llora a lágrima viva. Siempre ha sido así, sencilla, honesta – Oh! Como debe estar sufriendo la pobre de Ahome!

-No Rin, no te imaginas lo que estoy sintiendo… - Sesshoumaru se nota realmente abatido, no en su persona propiamente, sino en el aura que le rodea, siempre tan poderosa, siempre tan estable… ahora está temblorosa y azul, llena de dolor comprimido - no pude salvarlo… ¿de que sirve ser el más poderoso, si no pude evitar la muerte de mi hermano?...

-Querido señor Sesshoumaru… –susurran sus dos fieles acompañantes...

**CONTINUARA**


	2. Padre sustituto 2

_**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi… la Grande**_

_**PADRE SUSTITUTO**_

Sesshoumaru y su corte van de regreso a la aldea. No desea enfrentar lo que se le viene encima, pero acepta que dio su palabra. Y con todo el honor que posee, cumplirá con ella, así le cueste la vida.

-¿Señor Sesshoumaru?

-Dime, Rin…

-Ahome… ella… ¿como se encontraba cuando usted la dejó en la aldea?

-Inconsciente. Supongo que ya debió volver en sí. Hay que vigilarla.

-¿Usted cuidará de ella?

-Sí

- Esteeee… y… ¿Su brazo… era del Señor Inuyasha?

-Sí… ya no me hagas mas preguntas…

El resto del camino transcurrió silencioso, meditativo uno, interrogante, otros. La cercanía de la aldea se hizo presente con el golpe de olores que llegaron a la sensible nariz del Taiyoukai.

Se había olvidado de Tessaiga.

Sabía que la había dejado en la cabaña donde Ahome. Pero nunca había reflexionado realmente en las implicaciones de la muerte de su dueño…

-Será de su hijo… - "creo que les oí hablar de cachorros… entonces, lo mas seguro es que sean dos… o hasta tres" piensa Sesshoumaru.

Cuando llegan a la aldea, todas las personas que encontraban a su paso, le hacían una reverencia, y le presentaban sus condolencias. Eso lo hizo sentirse verdaderamente extraño. Él no conocía a nadie de éstos humanos. Nadie le conocía la suficiente como para pensar que le dolía…

Vaya que le dolía.

Pero aún con el temor que le tenían, esos ningen se acercaron a él… ¿Qué otra lección habría de aprender?

Ya se encuentran todos frente a la puerta de la cabaña, donde un aroma a hierbas tranquilizantes y lágrimas, llenaban el ambiente. También pudo percibir el olor a sangre, aterrorizándose con la idea de que Ahome hubiese sufrido un aborto. ¿Cómo justificar tal falla ante su hermano?

Entra casi arrancando la cortina que servía de puerta, encontrando, para su total alivio, a Ahome dormida, con su enorme vientre aún ahí, y rodeada por todos los que le querían. Se acerca lo suficiente para olfatearla bien. Es cuando descubre el origen del olor… ella se ha hecho rasguños… en la cara y en los brazos. El monje también ostenta algunos, quizá donde la detuvo…

-Sesshoumaru… -Sango se dirige a él, como si se tratara de un viejo amigo – que bueno que has llegado… ella no está nada bien, y los bebés no se han movido desde ayer…

-Nos gustaría, a ser posible, que la llevaras a su época, creo que necesita ser atendida por los médicos de allá… -Miroku no deja de acariciar la frente sudorosa de Ahome mientras habla- Cuando despertó, tuvo una crisis terrible…

-Te lastimó –no era una pregunta

-No realmente… no sé como va a superar esto… lo importante es que se recupere…

-Ambos estaban tan ilusionados –Kaede habla sin levantar la vista del suelo, su vergüenza es mayor de lo que puede soportar – no puedo creer… ¿Cómo es posible que mi hermana fuera capaz…?

-No sigas… -Sesshoumaru cierra los ojos, en un intento desesperado por olvidar el sufrimiento que le llena – mejor… explíquenme… ¿Cómo puedo llevarla a su época?...

-Inuyasha era el único que podía, además de ella… suponemos que tu también debes poder hacerlo… después de todo, son… eran… -Shippo, pierde la voz, y no puede terminar la frase, anegados sus ojitos en lágrimas. Inuyasha era como un padre para él.

Rin corre hacia el pequeño kitsune, y lo abraza, consolándolo con gran ternura. Trata de ponerse en su lugar… ¿Qué sería de ella sin su querido protector?... desearía morir!

Tras una larga conversación, en que le aclararon todos los detalles de los que ellos estaban enterados, Sesshoumaru se dirige al pozo…solo.

-Pero Sesshoumaru… ¿no te la llevarás contigo? –Pregunta Sango

-Primero debo probar si el pozo me permite pasar… si no es así, no tiene caso que la mueva ahora…

-Oh!

Pero el pozo si le permite el paso. Algo en ello le causa un extraño malestar al Youkai. La esencia de su hermano parece grabada allí a fuego. Regresa sobre sus pasos, y recoge a la joven mujer, para llevarla junto a su familia. Agradece en su interior que los humanos tengan el olfato tan pobre, si no, el aroma podría haberla terminado de trastornar.

Cuando sale del pozo, con ella en brazos, la Señora Higurashi, que aseaba el ya de por sí pulcro patio del templo, lanzó un grito, y se arrojó hacia ellos.

Sesshoumaru se sintió intimidado ante la profunda ansiedad de la dama.

Una vez en la casa, y tras un largo suspiro, le explica a la familia de su cuñada, lo que ha sucedido…

De nuevo, permanece incrédulo ante la reacción de todos. Lloran como si se les hubiera partido el alma en pedazos…

-Pero... ¿Pero como…? – dice la mamá- ¿Cómo.. si… apenas hace unos días estuvieron aquí? Ahh! Pobre de mi niña! Va a ser madre! Y estará sola!

-No… yo estaré con ella – El youkai, que ha descubierto, para su gran consternación, que allí nadie le teme, les mira con firmeza – lo juré… se lo juré a mi hermano…

-Usted… ¿Usted es un youkai, cierto?

-Sí

-¿Es por eso que es tan frío? –La señora le mira tristemente

-¿Hm? –no sabe que responder

-Mi hija necesitará mucho apoyo… por el momento, creo que la llevaremos a la clínica, hay que conocer el estado de los bebés

-Señora… ¿Cómo sabe que se trata de mas de un cachorro?

- Al oírle hablar así, fue como oír a mi yerno… -la señora suspira enternecida- lo sabemos, por que en los estudios salen los dos bebés… no quisieron saber el sexo… tengo las imágenes del ultrasonido… ¿quiere verlas?

-Sí –"¿Ultrasonido? ¿De que rayos habla?"

Souta corre en busca de las fotos, para mostrárselas al cuñado de su hermana. Cuando las entrega, Sesshoumaru nota una mirada anhelante en el chiquillo. Tendría que hablar con él al respecto. Pero sería mas adelante.

La sorpresa al ver las imágenes no tiene igual. Puede distinguir, con un poco de ayuda, las dos figuras, claramente definidas. Su corazón da un vuelco. Esos son sus sobrinos. Llevan su sangre… la sangre de su padre… la sangre de su hermano menor… y esa cosa los dejaba ver claramente.

Ahome despierta atontada… al ver a Sesshomaru, recuerda lo que le ocurre. Su dolor es infinito. Unos brazos tibios y conocidos la acunan suavemente, cantándole una tonadilla infantil. Reconoce el calor de su madre, que de inmediato la reconforta y alivia. Su hermanito también se acerca a ella, rodeándola y colocando su carita en su vientre.

Como los había necesitado.

Poco a poco, con el dulce trato, recupera la calma perdida. Le explican que deben ir al médico, le cuentan de cómo llegó hasta allí. Ella observa a Sesshoumaru… algo en sus ojos ha cambiado. Sigue frío, distante… pero en el fondo de sus pupilas parece haber… ¿dolor?

Ahome resiste el impulso de correr a abrazarlo.

-Debemos salir, Sesshoumaru, por favor, espérenos aquí –le pide la señora

-No, iré con ustedes

- No! con esa ropa llamará demasiado la atención… puede ser un peligro…

-Pero… - no esta acostumbrado a obedecer a nadie

-Por favor, no se preocupe. El lugar a donde vamos esta muy cerca, el taxi ya se encuentra en la puerta, y no tardaremos mucho. Su médico está al tanto de que es un caso urgente, y la atenderá de inmediato…

-No te preocupes, Sesshoumaru… estaré bien… luego arreglaremos lo de tu ropa…

-Hm

Ambas mujeres llegan a la clínica. El médico, informado del trágico deceso del marido de la joven, (se dijo que había sido un accidente en el extranjero… cosa no muy distante de la realidad) que durante los estudios siempre se encontraba presente, la atiende de inmediato, casi saliendo a la puerta de la institución a recibirla. Todo el mundo parece muy preocupado por ella. Tras tomar una muestra de sangre para el laboratorio, es llevada para el chequeo de los bebés.

Los corazones parecen latir apropiadamente. En la imagen del ecograma, aparecen ambos, tranquilos, pero no dormidos. Casi pareciera que están quietos para no molestar a su madre. En cuanto sienten la plaquita del aparato, comienzan a refunfuñar. Siempre ha sido así. Ambas mujeres sonríen.

Vuelven a casa, apenas un par de horas después. En la cima de las escaleras del templo, un muy, pero muy estresado demonio-perro, se pasea incesantemente de un lado a otro, nervioso. Varias veces estuvo tentado a ir tras ellas. Era fácil seguir su rastro. Pero el niño nunca se lo permitió. Siempre aludió al hecho de que su hermana podría sentirse tensa y nerviosa por su presencia, y eso sería malo para los bebés.

¿Los bebés?... él prefería llamarles cachorros… así les había llamado su hermano.

Al fin las divisa, y se tranquiliza, al verlas bajar de esa extraña cosa que habían llamado taxi… a diferencia de Inuyasha, que siempre gruñía amenazador a todas las cosas nuevas que veía en este mundo, él era demasiado digno para ello, así que se limitó a observar… si algo no le daba buena espina, bajaría y lo destrozaría… así de simple.

Observa a Ahome, tomar la mano de su madre, y subir penosamente los primeros escalones. Se sostiene el vientre, como si fuera algo muy pesado, mientras ambas sonríen. El notar las dificultades de la mujer, y la agitación que parece sentir al apenas subir los primeros peldaños, le molesta. Baja de un salto hacia ellas…

- Se- Sesshoumaru! – grita ella cuando es alzada en vilo, y se encuentra de pronto transportada por aire… pero en realidad no se asusta. Su Inuyasha solía hacer lo mismo con demasiada frecuencia – Aghh!

-Tienes demasiados problemas con esos escalones… no es bueno – el Taiyoukai la pega contra sí, una sensación extraña se concentra en su plexo solar…- ¿Qué fue eso?

-Muchas gracias, en realidad si es algo pesado.., ah! Eso! ¿Lo sentiste?... woow! Eres más sensible que Inuyasha! Y con todo y armadura!

-No me has dicho que fue…

La señora Higurashi casi acaba de subir las escaleras, cuando la estampa que le recibe le produce una gran tristeza…

El demonio, con la blanca cabellera idéntica a la que tenía Inuyasha, y un porte muy similar, (Claro que Sesshoumaru emanaba un aura de poder y antigüedad), miraba a su hija con algo muy cercano a la ternura…

-Esos fueron los bebés… se movieron cuando te sintieron…

-¿Se movieron?

-Si... lo mismo hacían cuando Inuyasha estaba cerca…

-Supongo que podían sentir la energía de mi hermano… y ahora sienten la mía, eso es por que son fuertes… -Sesshoumaru no sabe como debe sentirse ante eso- es natural, si llevan la sangre del Gran Inu-no-Taisho…

-También llevan tu sangre… son los hijos de tu hermano… -ella deja salir las lágrimas que le han atenazado durante toda la tarde- los hijos de mi Inuyasha… mi amor….

-Yo…

Literalmente lo salvó la campana. En cuanto vieron a Ahome llorar, todos los miembros de su familia corrieron hacia ella. Así que Sesshoumaru solo observó la forma en que la atendían. Se quedaría esa noche, y las que fueran necesarias, para vigilarla. Estaba seguro que Rin y Jaken serían protegidos por los amigos de la mujer… ese monje, la exterminadora, incluso el kitsune los mantendrían a salvo.

Esa noche, se decidió que Ahome dormiría con su madre. Sesshoumaru quería permanecer en la misma habitación, pero se lo negaron.

-Sesshoumaru… se ha puesto a pensar… ¿que pasaría si durante la noche, ella despierta y lo ve? Su parecido con Inuyasha es impresionante… podría provocarle alguna crisis el solo ver su cabello… -la señora habla con toda la razón…

-Sí, señor… usted se puede quedar en mi habitación… o en la de Ahome… pero es que ése es un cuarto de chica… -le explica Souta

- Permaneceré afuera… es lo mejor… -sale de la casa, y de un salto, se acomoda en el techo, recostándose. – "no creo poder convivir tan de cerca con éstos humanos… Inuyasha! ¿Qué me has hecho?"

En el interior de la casa, la familia Higurashi en pleno, se encuentra reunida en la recámara de la matriarca, escuchando la explicación de Ahome. Quiere que todos entiendan la vida y circunstancias que rodean al Youkai, para que le comprendan y no le molesten.

-Ya debe ser demasiado difícil para él tener que cuidarme… y estar aquí por mí… hay que dejarle ser, y sobre todo, él no es como Inuyasha… el es frío, distante. Su corazón es el de un demonio puro, pero aunque no lo acepte, es muy noble…

-¿Que hizo cuando sintió a los bebés?-pregunta el abuelo

-Oh! Fue muy dulce… me dijo que eran fuertes… como el padre de ellos… sus ojos cambiaron de expresión!

-Es una gran persona, ya que se ha preocupado muchísimo por ti… puedo ver su carácter solitario, pero también me doy cuenta de que algo tiene de Inuyasha en él… -repunta la señora.

-Sí, por eso, hay que evitarle disgustos… ¿oíste Souta?... él no es como Inuyasha… no intentes jugar con él! No lo molestes demasiado!

-Pero… hermana… -Souta luce realmente triste – yo no deseo molestarle…

-hay que darle los menos problemas posibles –sigue Ahome- ya sé que eres muy buen niño, hermanito… pero es que él… me recuerda tanto…

Sesshoumaru escucha toda la plática desde su puesto. Le sorprende el hecho de que a pesar de lo ocurrido, toda esa familia aún tenga cabeza para preocuparse por su comodidad. Sobre todo ella. Pero lo del niño tendría que arreglarlo pronto.

Y había descubierto algo nuevo.

No le molestaba cuidarla… no le causaba una gran alegría, pero tampoco le molestaba…

Escuchó a todos irse a la cama. Poco después, el ritmo de las acompasadas respiraciones de las mujeres y el niño, así como los ahogados ronquidos del anciano, le fueron provocando somnolencia. Claro, una somnolencia parcial, ya que él jamás perdía por completo el sentido…

Cuando el sol era apenas una leve amenaza en el horizonte, se levantó rápidamente para ir a revisar, antes de que despertara, a Ahome. Ella dormía sobre su costado, de espaldas a su madre. Había arrojado lejos las sábanas, obviamente por el calor, y su ropa de dormir no cubría totalmente su cuerpo.

Sesshoumaru vio moverse algo en ella… notó la forma de un bulto que se aventaba con fuerza… luego, del otro lado, otro bultito respondía con la misma intensidad. Casi se asustó… ¿Cómo le hacían para no romper la piel, y salirse?... ella emitió un quejido, y se llevó la mano hacia el lugar donde los bebés se retorcían, para acariciarlos suavemente… rápidamente se tranquilizaron.

¿Alguna vez él vería algo así… de su propia semilla?

Nunca se había puesto a pensar en eso. No le interesaba mucho, en realidad era bastante joven… su padre tuvo a Inuyasha teniendo bastantes siglos de edad… incluso, cuando lo tuvo a él, era bastante mayor de lo que él mismo era ahora.

Era mejor no preocuparse por eso en este momento.

Abandona la habitación, y se acomoda sobre el árbol del tiempo.

Ya tenía bastante con los cachorros de su hermano, y con Náraku aún vivo.

-Los atacará. Sobre todo ahora que la sacerdotisa resucitada ha muerto definitivamente. – se dijo- es natural que quiera tomar el trozo de la perla que ella purifica. Querrá matarla, y con ella… la descendencia de Inuyasha.

-¿Qué piensas? – Ahome lo tomó desprevenido. La había oído llegar, pero no esperó que le hablara- hace rato que estás allá… ¿vienes a desayunar?

-No como alimentos humanos…

- Eso lo sé… Inuyasha me lo dijo hace tiempo… pero, creo que puedes hacer un intento, al menos por mi madre, que desde hace una hora se esta desviviendo preparando comida solo por ti…

-No lo creo…

-Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que comes?

-Humanos… -voltea al cielo con fastidio

-¡¿queeee! –Ahome se lleva una mano a la boca, espantada…

- Quiero decir, que son demasiado curiosos… no tienes por que indagarme nada…

-AY! Casi me infartas del susto! No vuelvas a hacer eso!... y dime… ¿que comes?…

- Esta bien, comeré con ustedes…

-Sesshoumaru…

-¿Que? –el ya se encuentra frente a ella en el suelo. Se le ve tan pequeña, y tan redonda

-Supongo que tu olfato debe ser aún mas fino que el de Inuyasha… y sé que eso te puede dar problemas tratando con nosotros…

-¿Hm?

- Por eso… por favor, si algo así te afectara… no dudes en decírnoslo, incluso con la comida, o con nosotros… haremos lo posible para que tu estancia no sea tan martirizante…

-¿Cómo es esto posible?

-¿Que cosa?

-¿Cómo es posible, que a pesar de todo, te preocupes por mí?... yo vine a cuidarte… no a que me cuidaran…

-Justo por eso… por que nadie mejor que tú para proteger a mis hijos… mi Inuyasha te lo pidió, por eso se que lo haces por honor… y eso es lo que mas me mortifica… que tengas que soportar demasiadas cosas, por ése honor.

- Jamás comprenderé a los humanos…

-Oye… no me has dicho que te gusta comer…

-¿Jamás me dejarás en paz?... ¿verdad?

- Tal vez…. ¿te parezco demasiado insistente?

- Terca…

Entran a la casa, donde la mesa servida los espera. Sesshoumaru tiene la capacidad, aprendida por supuesto, de inhibir un poco su sentido del olfato. De otro modo, el simple hecho de pasar cerca de una aldea o un destacamento militar, lo mataría, o al menos lo dejaría insano.

Trata de comer, y reconoce que la comida de ésta época es agradable. Le señora se esmeró en cosas que lo le dañaran mucho. Así que él se propone no ser descortés.

Tres días pasan en completa calma. Sesshoumaru ha pasado un par de veces a través del pozo, solo para asegurarse que todo esté bien en ambos lugares.

La última vez, le reciben con la noticia de un rumor que se ha extendido a lo largo y ancho de esas tierras. Náraku ha presumido su invulnerabilidad, ya que Inuyasha y Kikyo han muerto. Nada hay que le detenga ahora… irá en busca del fragmento de la perla, ya que la sacerdotisa de las ropas raras, se encuentra débil y sola…

Que estúpido…

Ella nunca pudo estar mejor cuidada…

¿Acaso Náraku no sabía, que no hay enemigo peor, que un familiar herido? Y no cualquier pariente… sino el mas poderoso Demonio de ese lado del mundo.

-Tengo que volver al Sengoku –explica Sesshoumaru a Ahome, quien lo escucha sentada en su cama – Náraku amenaza con aparecer, y tengo que estar ahí para destruirle.

-Entonces, iré contigo…

-No! ¿Estás loca?

-¿Se te ha olvidado, querido cuñado, que soy la única que puede purificar la perla? –dice Ahome, seriamente- si sigue teniéndola en su poder, nunca podrás vencerle… nadie podrá…

-NO! no vamos a poner en riesgo a los cachorros, bajo ninguna circunstancia!

-Entiende, Sesshoumaru… iré, te guste o no… por que es indispensable que lo haga! Yo tampoco lo deseo, menos por que ahora todo me recordará a mi esposo… pero si no vencemos a Náraku, todo el sacrificio habrá sido en vano!

-Hablas con razón, pero aún así… tendrías que ser muy precavida… jamás despegarte del grupo…

-¿Grupo, ¿Te unirás a nosotros?

-¿No lo he hecho ya?

- ¿Cómo es posible que hayas cambiado tanto?... Cuando nos conocimos, casi me mataste…

- Cuando nos conocimos, no esperabas cachorros, ni había tenido trato con Inuyasha…

-¿Entonces? Supongo que nos tomaste cariño! –ella sonríe, feliz

-¿Cariño? ¿Bromeas?... no hagas que me arrepienta de haber dado mi palabra…

-Perdón… de pronto se me olvidó con quién hablaba… no te molestaré mas… - la anterior felicidad desapareció por completo.

Sesshoumaru empezó a sentir algo raro… no le había gustado cortarle aquella alegría. Se sentía ¡Culpable!... así que la dejó preparar todo para el regreso.

Ahome, con una gran mochila, y un par de enormes bultos, se despidió de su angustiada familia, prometiéndoles regresar a salvo. Sesshoumaru tomó todo aquello, con mucho desagrado, y se dirigió al pozo…

-¿Por qué traes todo esto?

- Son cosas que necesito… y algunos presentes… -responde ella

-Exageras… -pero en realidad, todo lo que ella necesitara, le sería concedido, así que eso lo dijo más que nada, por entablar conversación… y ver en que estado se encontraba

-¿Por qué me miras así, Sesshoumaru?

- hm

-Ayy! Ya regresaste a la modalidad silenciosa…

A su regreso al Sengoku, una gran consternación se apoderó de los amigos de Ahome… pero tras la misma aclaración que antes diera al Taiyoukai, entendieron que era indispensable su presencia ahí. Así que, en ese momento, todos juraron solemnemente, protegerla con sus vidas.

Sesshoumaru presenció todo aquello en completa impasibilidad. Su mirada penetrante se detuvo un momento en cada uno de los miembros de ese cerrado grupo.

La ceremonia había sido atestiguada, no habría marcha atrás, ni perdón para el que se acobardara…

**Continuará…**


	3. Padre sustituto 3

_**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi… la Grande**_

_**PADRE SUSTITUTO**_

La espera por Náraku, ha comenzado. Se decidió que no era necesario alejarse mucho, ya que el maligno Hanyou ya había advertido que iría tras ellos. Solo eligieron una cabaña abandonada a las afueras de la aldea, para no arriesgar más vidas inocentes de las que ya se habían perdido.

-Ayyy! -se queja Ahome -¿Todos los bebés con sangre son así? ¿O solo los bebés con sangre de demonio?

-¿Qué te pasó, Ahome querida? –Sango se encuentra permanentemente a su lado - ¿estás bien?

-Sí, no se preocupen!- se vuelve a tomar la parte superior del vientre –pero es que patean muy fuerte! A veces pienso que ya se quieren salir!

-Bueno, Ahome –Miroku, desde la muerte de Inuyasha, había eliminado el "sama" al momento de dirigirse a ella – tienen que ser así… los demonios son bastante poderosos… e inquietos…

- Pero el señor Sesshoumaru no es inquieto –aclara Shippo- más bien parece la contraparte de Inuyasha

El Youkai tiene la costumbre de permanecer quieto y ligeramente alejado de ellos, en alguna roca o árbol. Es la imperturbabilidad personificada. Si algo le molesta, solo ofrece una rara mirada…

-Sí, Shippo, pero no olvides que éstos son los bebés de Inuyasha… y él sí que era inquieto! – le responde el monje- ¿Recuerdan como movía el pie, cuando decía que no estaba preocupado?

-Sï! Y el gesto que ponía!... luego no quería aceptarlo! –Sango sonríe ante el recuerdo

-Y antes, no quería reconocer que te extrañaba mucho, Ahome! –Shippo abraza a la aludida – pero siempre estaba ansioso hasta que llegabas…

-Recuerdo todo eso, y también recuerdo como me cuidaba… como nos cuidaba a todos, siempre tuvo un corazón bondadoso…

-Aunque nunca lo quiso aceptar… -Miroku tiene una mirada remota, perdida y feliz- pero nos quería… nos tenía confianza…

- Él fue nuestro apoyo, nos daba de su fortaleza cuando parecía que no podríamos más –Sango observa con dulzura el cuerpo de Ahome – Tantas cosas que hizo por nosotros…- el recuerdo de inuyasha impidiéndole matar a Kohaku, se hizo presente, así como las palabras que le dijera esa vez - tantos enemigos y tantas heridas… y ahora ha dejado éste tesoro…

-Era igual a nuestro padre… -Sesshoumaru en completo silencio, se había acercado al grupo, no deseaba compartir sentimientos ni emociones, pero no podía dejar de decir lo que había venido a su mente al oírlos hablar así de su hermano- Exactamente igual. Pero mi padre era sumamente sereno… esa sería la gran diferencia.

-¡¿Sesshoumaru!

El Taiyoukai ya se había alejado de nuevo. Ahome estaba sintiendo continuamente algunas cosas nuevas. A pesar de que solo tenía ocho meses de embarazo, en ocasiones sentía como el vientre se le endurecía fuertemente. Como no tenía dolor, no le daba importancia. Y como de sus compañeros, ninguno había dado a luz alguna vez (que ella supiera), no le serviría de nada comentarlo.

- ¿Qué te sucede? –Sesshoumaru se había acercado a ella, sin que lo notara- tienes un gesto extraño

-¿Eh?... oh! No te preocupes… supongo que es normal

-¿Te duele?

-No. En realidad es una sensación curiosa. Supongo que es por el peso de los bebés.

En el momento en que el youkai se acercó, los bebés comenzaron a brincar frenéticamente. Cada ocasión era igual. Para el grupo había resultado una fuente inagotable de bromas, ya que parecía que le querían mucho. Lo más hilarante era que Sesshoumaru solo se quedaba viendo los movimientos salvajes que se efectuaban en el interior del cuerpo de Ahome, con una mezcla de asombro e indiferencia.

Solo él sabía lo que sentía. Pero jamás confesaría nada.

Durante todo el mes que estuvieron esperando, Náraku había hecho algunas apariciones repentinas y cortas. En cierto modo, solo estaba probando la fuerza de sus enemigos.

En todas esas ocasiones, Sesshoumaru no estaba presente. Nadie sabía por que. Pero en cierto momento se iba, sin previo aviso. En esas ocasiones, el grupo se sentía desvalido.

Pero él siempre regresaba.

Ahome comenzó a sospechar.

Además, cada semana la llevaba a su época para que la revisaran.

Ese día en particular, era uno de ésos en que tenía su cita. Sesshoumaru apareció para avisar que era hora, y tomándola en brazos, se transportó en su bola de luz, hacia el pozo de los huesos.

Habían pasado varias cosas en ese tiempo.

La más importante: Sesshoumaru había entrado a las revisiones con ella.

_Flashback_

_-Pero Sesshoumaru! Es que no puedes ir así conmigo! ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?_

_-¿Qué no te entiendo?... la que no entiende eres tú…. Yo no tengo por que cambiar_

_-Sí, Sesshoumaru, tiene usted que! si de verdad quiere acompañar a mi hija a su revisión, tendrá que ponerse esto! _

_La señora llevaba en manos, un traje muy elegante en color gris oscuro. Pantalón y saco ligeros, con una camisa en tono celeste pálido. A pesar de que se veía de muy buena calidad, el Taiyoukai se resistía a ponérselo._

_Al final de cuentas, nada hay más sugestivo, que la necesidad imperiosa de estar a lado de su cuñada. Se quedó solo en la habitación, y comenzó a cambiarse._

_Al salir a la sala, el silencio general expresó el sentir de los presentes._

_Lucía completa y absolutamente regio. _

_Y llevaba sus espadas en el cinto de piel negro que hacía juego. Para gran diversión de la familia._

_-No! no! no!... no te llevarás las espadas! Bajo ninguna circunstancia! –le grita Ahome, entre risas- ¿quieres que te apresen?_

_-No está a discusión. Sin mí no sales, y sin ellas (tocando las espadas) no voy a ninguna parte.-podía ser peor de obstinado que Inuyasha_

_-Tengo que ir a consulta! No puedes hacerme esto! –Ahome ya quiere llorar_

_Al ver las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de los ojos de la joven, Sesshoumaru prefirió ceder. De todos modos, en éste mundo no existían amenazas reales, que él no pudiera eliminar con solo sus poderes._

_La muchacha sonrió al verle quitarse las espadas de la cintura._

_-¿Sesshoumaru?- en tono apenado_

_-¿Ahora que?_

_-¿No hay nada que puedas hacer con respecto a tus marcas? – Ahome le mira con ojos de corderillo en matadero_

_-Demonios! Demoniooooooosss! - Sesshoumaru se molesta tanto, que sus ojos se ponen rojos. _

_-Ayyy! No! no te enojes!_

_-Demonios! Que eres peor que Rin!. Está bien… -cierra los ojos, y tras un segundo de concentración, las marcas son absorbidas, quedando su piel, perfectamente limpia._

_Salen para subir al Taxi, que el youkai aborda con muchas reticencias. El conductor le observa por el retrovisor, admirado de la belleza del hombre. Sesshoumaru se ofende por esta insistencia:_

_-¿Qué demonios me ves, maldito humano? _

_-¿Eh?- se asusta el taxista- perdone Señor… no quise ofenderlo_

_-Sesshoumaru, por favor, no seas violento, aquí no se acostumbra eso! –Suplica Ahome_

_-¿Su esposo es extranjero, señora? – pregunta, comprensivo, el conductor_

_-¿Mi esposo…?- de la cabeza de Ahome sale una gota enorme_

_-Sí, vengo de… lejos… en cierto modo –responde, Sesshoumaru, bromista- ¿verdad, querida?_

_-¿Que-ri-da? – Ahome pone ojos de tonta_

_-Oh! Entonces, debo disculparme de nuevo, señor, supongo que en su tierra es una grosería lo que hice… -dice el hombre, rascándose la nuca, tontamente –aunque… en verdad… creo que es una grosería también aquí!_

_-Que no vuelva a ocurrir- el tono aristocrático del peliplateado, deja todo bien claro_

_-Claro Señor!... por cierto, con todo respeto… hacen ustedes una hermosa pareja!... ¿Es su primer hijo?..._

_-¿Hermosa Pareja……? –Ahome ahora si se encuentra estupefacta_

_- Sí… hijos… -responde el youkai disfrazado_

_-Ah! ¿gemelos?_

_-Sï… los primeros de la familia… nunca antes había ocurrido… -Sesshoumaru lanza una mirada cariñosa al abultado vientre de la mujer que se encuentra a su lado…_

_- Pues felicidades! Es seguro que serán unos bebés bellísimos, si los padres son así! –El taxista al fin llega a la clínica. A Ahome nunca le había parecido tan largo el trayecto._

_Bajan del taxi, entrando a la institución. El mar de suspiros y miradas ansiosas de las enfermeras y todas las demás mujeres que ahí había (las cuales eran embarazadas en diferentes meses de gestación o parturientas… era una maternal), demostraron a Ahome que su acompañante era en verdad un adonis. Se sintió orgullosa de su "familia política"… Inuyasha había causado una impresión similar. Tenía que aceptarlo. Sesshoumaru poseía un porte principesco, formado a base de crianza elevada, y determinada indiferencia._

_Inuyasha tenía una apariencia rebelde, salvaje… un aura de confianza y fuerza que hacía suspirar a las mujeres que lo veían, con el sueño de una rabiosa noche de pasión… Más aún con la ropa que le habían obligado a ponerse para acompañarla: Camisa negra desabotonada del cuello, y unos jeans acompañados de botas al tono de aspecto rudo. El cabello plateado, y la boina de aspecto militar terminaban el conjunto._

_Fin del flashback_

Ese día en particular, Ahome deseaba más que nunca, hablar con su médico. Tenía que saber que tanto de lo que le pasaba era normal.

Al llegar a su casa, aún en brazos del Taiyoukai, quien siempre adornaba sus llegadas con un imperceptible bufido de fastidio; los esperaba la señora. La cita se había cambiado para el siguiente día, debido a una emergencia que tuvo que atender el doctor esa tarde.

Sesshoumaru suspiró, resignado.

Aprovecharía la oportunidad para hablar con el hermano de la mujer. Ese niño lo miraba de continuo, con una mirada extraña… le preocupaba… a su manera.

Esa noche, tras la cena de la familia. El pequeño Souta realizó el ritual que hubiera comenzado al día siguiente de que se enterara de la muerte de Inuyasha.

Se puso de pie y tras despedirse de la familia, fue a lavarse. Una vez que todo el mundo estaba enfrascado en sus cosas, el niño salía silenciosamente, y se sentaba en un costado del árbol sagrado, protegido por las sombras, callado y pensativo. En ocasiones lloraba. Nadie lo había visto hacer eso. Pero para el Youkai era imposible no notarlo.

Esa noche ya no podía esperar más.

Cuando Souta ya se encontraba apostado en su lugar de siempre, con la mirada perdida, y el espíritu acongojado, Sesshoumaru se colocó junto a él. El niño no lo sintió llegar. Cuando se dio cuenta, el youkai estaba parado a su lado, observando el cielo, con esa mirada inescrutable de siempre…

-¿Señor Sesshoumaru?... –el niño se asusta

-Te he visto venir aquí… ¿Qué ocurre? –no había timbre alguno en la poderosa voz

- Yo… no se que decirle…

- La verdad será suficiente… - Sesshoumaru baja la vista para encontrarse con los ojos húmedos del pequeño

- Yo… perdón! –el niño se seca los ojos en un gesto rabioso – perdone! Los hombres no lloran! –Souta endurece la infantil mirada, haciéndole parecer de mil años de edad.

-Tú no eres un hombre –le dice el youkai, con voz suave, no le había gustado eso- aún no… eres solo un cachorro… no se aplican las mismas reglas

-¿Un cachorro?... –Souta sonríe, devolviéndose la inocencia- así diría Inuyasha!

-Entonces… ¿me dirás por que vienes a este lugar?

El niño no comprende nada. Hasta donde él sabía, de acuerdo a la información proporcionada por su hermana, éste Ser no tenía piedad ni interés en los humanos. No se diga de él, un simple niño. Y ahora, ese ser estaba ahí, junto a él, preguntándole por sus pensamientos.

¿Qué era lo que estaba mal en este cuadro?

-Te preguntas por que me interesa… ¿verdad? – la mirada horrorizada del niño fue su mejor respuesta - ¿no es obvio?

-Es que… mi hermana dijo… ¿Por qué le intereso, señor?

-No me interesas – Sesshoumaru se arrepintió un poco- quiero decir… me has intrigado desde que te dijimos de la muerte de mi hermano…

-¿No le duele… haber perdido a Inuyasha?... –pregunta el niño – si algo le pasara a mi hermana, mi corazón se rompería…

" ¿Que si me duele?... ¿Cómo decirle a éste niño que su corazón era una masa ingente de dolor?... ¿como decirle que lo único que le sostiene, es el cariño indiscutible de una pequeña casi como él, y la esperanza de esos cachorros?..."

-¿Señor?...

-Dime, Souta… ¿a que vienen esas miradas?

- Es que… -el niño se soltó llorando a lágrima viva… los sollozos no le permitían hablar bien- yo lo… quería tanto!... era…snif… era… mi hermano... no! era como un padre!... yo no tuve un padre, por que murió… y él… también me dejó! Dijo que podía contar con él… y me dejó!

Sesshoumaru sintió su corazón de demonio, derretirse lentamente… así que contra todo lo que su mente le exigía, contra su propia indiferencia, estoicismo, frialdad… se sentó en el suelo, al lado del niño, y tomándolo de la pequeña cintura, lo alzó para llevarlo a su regazo, pegándolo contra su pecho. El niño se convulsionaba entre lágrimas y gemidos ahogados…

Se quejaba… se quejaba de haberse quedado de nuevo sin padre… le dolía el dolor de su hermana, le dolía el dolor de sus pequeños sobrinos nonatos, que ahora sufrirían lo mismo que él… soledad…

¿Así se había sentido su hermano… Inuyasha?... ¿solo, ¿temeroso?

La pena se apoderó del espíritu del taiyoukai, notando por primera vez, que él mismo dejó a su suerte a su medio hermano. No importaba cuales hubieran sido sus conflictos con los humanos, o con su padre… su hermano no había pedido llegar al mundo… nunca fue culpable de nada… y toda la arrogancia y furia que poseía se fueron disolviendo…

Mientras consolaba con toda ternura al niñito, acariciaba su cabeza, donde sus sedosos cabellos oscuros emanaban un suave olor a hierbas y a frutas…

-Ya… ya pequeño… -susurraba Sesshoumaru- no estás solo… yo estoy aquí ahora…

-Se irá –responde Souta, en un hilo de voz- se irá también, y se olvidará de todo…

-No, eso nunca… debes entender que Inuyasha no se fue por gusto… le pusieron una trampa… el dio su vida para salvar la de su mujer y sus cachorros… tienes que entender lo importante que eran para él… -El demonio acaricia con la punta de los dedos la suave mejilla del niño – cuando seas mayor, y ames a alguien, comprenderás lo que eso te obliga a hacer…

-¿Usted estuvo ahí?

-Sí… y no sabes como me he reprochado no haberle salvado…

-No lo haga más –el niño volvía a parecer de mil años- si ahora cuida de los bebés y de mi hermana… si les dá lo que Inuyasha les hubiera dado… entonces su muerte no habrá sido en vano… -el llanto sigue, pero calmado, silencioso… mas bien como un suave río de lágrimas tibias- si él le dio su brazo, es por que confiaba en usted…

-¿Y que hay de ti, Souta? – Sesshoumaru recoge con sus finos dedos las lágrimas del niño, y se las lleva a la boca. Su sabor salado le traspasa el alma - ¿Qué sientes ahora?

- Sigo triste… supongo que lo estaré toda la vida… ¿sabe?… él era mi mejor amigo… me aconsejó y me apoyó… incluso me ayudó cuando quería declarármele a la niña que me gustaba… fue muy gracioso… pero al final me obligó a armarme de valor…

-¿Declararte…? -los ojos del demonio revelan una gran consternación

-Ah! Es que usted no estaba enterado… tengo novia… se llama Hitomi… y es muy linda… -Souta se ruboriza hasta las orejas – tal vez luego quiera conocerla…

- ¿Tienes novia? –Sesshoumaru ríe abiertamente, con suaves carcajadas, mientras aprieta un poco más al niño contra él - ¿Tan joven?

-No soy joven! Voy en cuarto año! Y muy pronto pasaré a quinto!

- Ya veo – la expresión del youkai se torna solemne- entonces, podrías presentármela. Ya que como único sobreviviente macho adulto de la familia de los Demonios-Perro, tengo la obligación de conocer a todo aquel que pretenda entrar en ella. Eso incluye a tu… novia… (sonríe para sus adentros al pronunciar esa última palabra)

-¿Quiere decir que somos de su familia? –Souta grita, impresionado

-Sí… ¿Qué otra cosa, entonces? – se le ocurre algo – así que ya que por ahora tú eres mi único familiar varón, ("cuerdo", pensó al recordar al abuelo) tendrás que mantener el honor de nuestra ilustre familia…

-OHHHH! Lo juro! Y prometo no llorar más!

-Eso no es mantener el honor… llora si lo necesitas… ya tendrás muchos años para comportarte como un amargoso adulto…

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces… -"¿Ahora que rayos le digo?"- entonces, estudia; sé el mejor. No le des problemas a tu madre, ayúdame a cuidar de tu hermana y de los cachorros… sonríe cada que puedas… y por el momento… dame un abrazo y vete a dormir…

El niño abraza apretadamente el cuello del demonio, enterrando su cara en los plateados cabellos y, sin previo aviso, le deposita un beso en la mejilla, justo encima de las purpúreas marcas, dejando al youkai sin aliento…

-Gracias! Y que descanse!

-Tu también, Souta… duerme bien…

El niño corre hacia la casa, para ir a dormir. Ninguno sabe que toda la última parte de su interacción fue observada por los ojos amorosos de una futura madre, desde una oscura ventana…

-Gracias, Sesshoumaru… -susurra –gracias por brindar a mi hermano, el calor que necesitaba…

Tenían que descansar, por que mañana sería un día agitado.

**Continuará**


	4. Padre sustituto 4

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi… la Grande**

**PADRE SUSTITUTO**

Han vuelto al Sengoku. Sesshoumaru había acompañado a Ahome a su revisión, donde el médico no detectó nada nuevo. Nunca terminaría de acostumbrarse a esos nuevos aparatos!... además, esa cosa que el médico llamaba ecograma, hacía un zumbido de lo mas molesto. Era obvio que los cachorros también lo sentían. Aparentemente todo corría como seda, y la madre podría darse el lujo de vivir en paz.

Sí… claro…

Así que se despidieron de la familia, Incluyendo un extraño acto del Taiyoukai y el pequeño Souta. Cualquiera diría que eran cómplices en algo.

Ese día, presidido por un sol esplendoroso, el malvado enemigo se presentó. Ahora si iba con todas las ganas de matarlos. Creía que estaban indefensos. Sesshoumaru, como otras veces, dejo a su cuñada al cuidado de sus amigos, y se fue.

Náraku aparece, sonriente, con esa amabilidad que parece querer hacer parte de su persona, pero que no deja de resultar falsa. Empieza a atacar al grupito, con las púas de sus manos, y con sus tentáculos. A sus espaldas, Hakudoshi observa toda la escena con verdadero deleite.

Kohaku y Kanna siguen ocultos, protegiendo el corazón del Hanyou.

-Es una pena –dice Náraku, al cerrado círculo que rodea a Ahome- es una pena que ya no puedan defenderse de mí… sin el estúpido de Inuyasha, ustedes no son más que frágiles humanos!

-Náraku! No lograrás vencernos! – responde el monje- tienes razón en que solo somos humanos, pero somos mas fuertes de lo que imaginas!

-¿Qué tonterías dices, monje tonto?... – replica Hakudoshi- sabes muy bien que si aún siguen vivos, era solo por ese híbrido! Que ahora ya no está para cuidarlos!

-La verdad, aunque le alegró mucho la muerte de ese tonto, me apenó un poco no haberlo presenciado. Kikyo debió compartirlo conmigo. Pero lo importante, es que ya no existe más!

Un violento rayo de energía maligna fue arrojado por Náraku…

Una enorme polvareda llena el claro, como si una bomba hubiese hecho explosión. Tanto Náraku como Hakudoshi esperaban con placer ver los cuerpos destrozados de sus eternos enemigos.

La sorpresa fue inmensa.

- ¿Sabes, Náraku?... siempre has sido bastante tonto… ¿acaso no me recordabas? – una espada había cortado el flujo de energía, protegiendo al grupo de Ahome. – eso me ofende…

- ¿Sesshoumaru!

- Olvidaste que teníamos una cuenta pendiente… pero yo no. Además, ahora me debes una disculpa por ofender a mi hermano…

-¿Acaso lo querías tanto, señor Sesshoumaru? –el hanyou sigue sorprendido, pero no pierde su sangre fría – Hasta donde estaba enterado, usted lo odiaba tanto, que se alió conmigo en una ocasión…

-Es de sabios cambiar de opinión… pero eso tú jamás lo entenderías…

La lucha entre Náraku y Sesshoumaru es desigual… a pesar del inmenso poder del Taiyoukai, Náraku es un experto en evadirse, y sobre todo, en ataques a traición. Además está la añadidura de Hakudoshi, permanentemente intentando matar a alguno de sus amigos…

Así que, a pesar de haber desintegrado por completo a ambos seres, el youkai ve con furia como se disuelven en una esfera, burlándose de él…

-Nos volveremos a encontrar, señor Sesshoumaru… pero en esta ocasión, si estaré preparado –se despide Náraku

Sesshoumaru no puede hacer nada. Él no tiene la capacidad de romper los campos de energía que tenía Inuyasha.

Es entonces, cuando al fin se van, que se acerca a sus compañeros.

-Sesshoumaru! Creímos que nos habías abandonado! – exclama Sango - ¿Por qué regresaste?

-Nunca nos abandonó Sango –aclara Ahome

-Creo que ahora entiendo – Miroku ha comprendido todo - ¿esperabas conocer los planes de Náraku?

-Sí… si el creía que estaban solos, me sería mas fácil tomarlo por sorpresa, y evitar que huyera de nuevo… -Sesshoumaru no ha perdido su ira, que parece envolverlo en un aura negra – pero ese estúpido es demasiado cobarde como para atacar de frente…

-No se preocupe, señor Sesshoumaru! – le pide Shippo, serio - ahora tendrá mucho miedo, ya que sabe que usted está con nosotros… - Shippo había protegido a la pequeña Rin durante todo el tiempo que duró el ataque

-Señor Sesshoumaru! Yo nunca dudé! Usted jamás nos abandonaría – Rin se agarra de uno de sus brazos

Todo el mundo esperaba que él la retirara de sí, con un deje de molestia.

Pero él hizo algo nuevo.

Zafó su brazo del agarre de la niña, y tomándola por los hombros, la pegó contra su cadera, siendo la muchachita la más sorprendida.

-Tienes razón Rin… Jamás lo haría. Siempre cumplo mi palabra. Kitsune, te has portado como un hombre…

Nadie podía articular palabra.

Algo muy raro le había ocurrido al youkai de cabello plateado. Algo nuevo… y extraño…

-¿Qué demonios me están viendo? –en fracción de segundos, había regresado el monstruo de siempre, eso tranquilizó a su audiencia

Tras una última mirada, el grupo se preparó para descansar. Las chicas querían darse un baño, sobre todo Ahome, a quien el calor le acongojaba hasta el fondo de su ser.

Parecía que sus bebés emanaban una ola de cálida energía todo el tiempo, que la hacía abochornarse cada cinco minutos.

Así, que bajo la vigilante mirada del Taiyoukai, fueron al río a tomar ese necesitado baño.

-Sango… ¿No crees que me veo fea? –Pregunta la embarazada, mientras mira su reflejo en el agua

-¿Quee?–Sango la ve con ojos de loca – ¿Qué tienes? Por supuesto que no! es mas… te ves mas bella que nunca!

-Es que siento la cara muy cansada… como si tuviera veinte años mas… -la chica suspira, mientras acaricia su vientre desnudo.

-Ahome… de verdad te ves hermosa –le dice Rin, con todo su inocente corazón – yo he visto como te miran mi señor Sesshoumaru y el Monje Miroku… estoy segura de que ellos te encuentran bellísima… y Shippo ni se diga! Se la pasa alabándote!

Sesshoumaru escucha todo desde atrás del tronco donde se encuentra. Las ha acompañado pues conoce a su enemigo, pero permanece en ese lugar para que ellas tengan privacidad. Entorna un poco los ojos, fastidiado ante el comentario de Rin…

-- Esa niña! – se dice- tengo que tener mas cuidado… parece que no se le escapa nada.

Es entonces cuando decide hacer algo… poco respetuoso…

Sube en el árbol, y cobijado por la sombra de las centenarias ramas, se dispone a observar a las bañistas.

Primero estudia a Sango, su esbelta figura, aunque ligeramente musculosa a base del continuo ejercicio, es adorable, perfecta, sensual, con una piel que mas parece seda… con los castaños y brillantes cabellos escurriendo transparentes gotas que se deslizaban, afortunadas, entre las suaves curvas y pliegues de su nacarado cuerpo, los ojos brillantes y puros, y esa sonrisa inocente, haría latir el corazón de cualquiera, hasta del Taiyoukai…

Es el turno de Rin… ha crecido algo, ahora tiene alrededor de diez años… su cuerpecillo se ha alargado y su cintura empieza a formarse. El observador sonríe con ternura… orgulloso de su hija… pronto ese cuerpecillo plano, blanco y suave comenzará a redondearse, y por lo visto, será espectacular, ya que a pesar de todo, en su porte asoma la promesa de una gran belleza, en sus hermosas piernas y su talle delicado…

Y Ahome… las muchachas no podían tener más razón… su piel realmente resplandece como madreperla, el rostro tiene ahora un aire incluso infantil, y su cintura, marcada a pesar del avanzado embarazo, denota una figura perfecta. Su vientre solo remarca su femineidad, como la esperanza de un futuro mejor… los negros y lustrosos cabellos, que ahora le llegan debajo de la cadera, y su pecho, pleno, hacen que Sesshoumaru pierda el aliento por un largo minuto…

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, no logra recolectar todos los trozos de su desgarrado autocontrol…

¿En que momento empezó a sentirse así?

Era la mujer de su hermano, por todo lo Sagrado!

Entonces Ahome se sumerge en el agua, y nada como suele hacerlo, como un pez, feliz en las frescas aguas… mientras el demonio la sigue con los ojos, sorprendido ante esta habilidad.

Tras un largo período, en que las mujeres no parecen querer dejar el agua, Sesshomaru las llama con voz calmada

-Es hora de que salgan –se ha vuelto a colocar en su puesto tras el árbol – tienen que comer… y tengo que ir de cacería…

-Oh! Sí! Ya vamos –responden todas – un segundo!

Cuando al fin salen, el demonio las recrimina

-Están todas arrugadas –les dice, serio, lo que causa una explosión de risas en el campamento - ¿de que se ríen?... duraron demasiado en el agua…

-JAJAJAJJAJAJA! Ayy! Sesshoumaru! –responde Miroku – que comentario¿Te molesta que estén… arrugadas?

-No –el demonio sigue sin entender que pasa - ¿De que se ríen?

- Ayy! Señor Sesshoumaru! –Rin y Shippo están abrazados, en un verdadero ataque de hilaridad, mientras Sango, literalmente tuvo que sentarse para no caerse…

-Aajajjajajajajaja! –Ahome se dobla un poco, de la risa – ajaaaj! Agg! Ajjaajajajajajajaa! Ahora… me… ¿huh?

Sesshoumaru, al verla inclinarse, corrió hacia ella, y la sostuvo con toda delicadeza… no entendía que era por la risa, y no por que algo malo le pasara…

-Ten cuidado –le dice el Youkai - ¿Estás bien?

- Sí… -susurra Ahome – solo…

- ¿Solo que…?

- No… era solo por la risa… no me pasa nada…

- De todas maneras… ten mas cuidado…

-Aja… -Ahome le sigue viendo con esos ojos llenos de ternura…

Es entonces que el Taiyoukai se percata de su comprometedora posición…

En su prisa por ir a sostenerla, no le importó nada. Su brazo derecho rodeaba la cintura de la chica, apretándola contra sí, mientras su otra mano, aquella tan valiosa por ser el obsequio de su hermano, se había colocado justo bajo el vientre de ella, sosteniéndolo como tantas veces le había visto hacer a Ahome, ayudando a aligerar su peso…

Los bebés saltaban fuertemente.

El Taiyoukai se quitó tan repentinamente, que Ahome casi pierde el equilibrio…

Sesshoumaru, algo afectado, se interna en el bosque para serenarse… puede sentir que Ahome lo sigue, sin cuidarse de nada…

Al ver que ella no piensa regresar al campamento, donde sus anonadados amigos aún no pueden recuperarse de la impresión; tiene que aceptar que tendrá que ir con ella…

- ¿Por qué me sigues? –Sesshoumaru, tiene de nuevo esa mirada distante, indescifrable – debes quedarte con el grupo…

-Hay algo que quiero… - Ahome se ruboriza - pero no me atrevía…

-¿Qué?

- ¿Puedo…?... ¿Me permites acercarme a ti? –Ahome sigue ahí, viéndolo con cara esperanzada…

-Sí –una extraña sensación se apodera de él, pero no quiere hacerla sufrir

Ella se acerca, sin miedo, subiéndose hastadejarlabajodel busto, la tela de la delgada blusa de maternidad, dejando su enormecurvatura al aire… él retiene la respiración…

Entonces, Ahome toma la mano derecha de Sesshoumaru y la guía hasta la parte inferior de su vientre… aunque él parece resistirse en un principio, no puede negarle nada a la mujer de su hermano…

Entonces lo siente, claro, firme… una serie de patadas…

-Ése es uno de los bebés… éste en particular me hace ir muy seguido al baño… Ah! Mira, el otro está por acá – arrastrando la mano sobre ella, sin despegarla, para llevarlo hacia la parte superior – éste es muy vigoroso… muy seguido me corta el aliento!

-Ahome … -murmura Sesshoumaru - ¿Por qué?

-Bueno… ya cumplimos un mes juntos, me has cuidado muchísimo, y creo que en cierto modo me has aceptado como parte de tu familia…

- Eres mi familia –le responde él, enterneciéndola

-AH!... es que… bueno… todos han tocado a los bebés, menos tú… y a ti es a quien más quieren… como te darás cuenta – Los bebés se retuercen, bajo la mano del youkai -- solo quería… que compartieras esto conmigo…

- Es agradable –ahora, sin la ayuda de Ahome, Sesshoumaru acaricia toda la redonda extensión, absorbiendo la sensación de la energía que emanan esos pequeños -- no me imaginaba como podría sentirse…

- Si pegas el oído, puedes escucharlos – Ahome le hace señas, como imitando el movimiento -- ¿No quieres hacerlo?

Sesshoumaru duda unos segundos. Pero entiende que ambos lo necesitan por igual. Para ella, es seguro que su imagen la reconforta…

Así que, después de dedicarle una de sus muy escasas sonrisas, se pone de rodillas ante ella, y pega su oreja…

- AH! – dice - es verdad!... puedo oír sus movimientos… - en eso, algo lo empuja con sugerencia…

- Quieren jugar contigo! –le comenta ella, feliz

- ¿Y que debo hacer?

- Solo cambia de lugar… te perseguirán…

Y así fue… Sesshoumaru ponía su rostro en un lugar diferente cada vez, siendo buscado y empujado por alguno de los dos cachorros, que al parecer estaban disfrutando mucho el juego.

Ahome, por reflejo, acaricia la plateada cabeza que se apoya en ella… era como ver a su Inuyasha de nuevo… el solía jugar así con ellos. El tibio aliento del youkai, que roza su piel cada vez que se ríe, la estremece.

- Ya es hora de dormir, pequeños – Sesshoumaru se dirige directamente a los cachorros, pegando su boca al centro de ese pequeño mundo privado – siento que están cansados… mas tarde jugaremos…

Entonces, arrastra sus labios, hasta el punto donde deduce que se encuentra la cabeza de uno de ellos, y deposita un suave beso… bajando con el mismo gesto en busca de la otra cabecita que salta ante la expectativa… Sesshoumaru sonríe con su boca aún en contacto con la piel caliente… besa al pequeño, y se aleja suavemente…

Es ahí cuando se percata del olor a lágrimas… Ahome llora en silencio, con los ojos muy abiertos, viéndolo con una rara expresión…

-¿Estas bien? –El youkai la toma del rostro, preocupado - ¿Qué tienes!

-¿Sesshoumaru…?

- ¡Dime que tienes! – ahora si se encuentra asustado

-Nada… déjame llorar un poco… por favor…

Ella se arroja a sus brazos, escondiendo la cara en el blanco kimono, empapándolo de lágrimas. Sus rodillas flaquean, siendo tomada con cuidado por el youkai, en el mismo acto que hiciera con Souta.

Ella parece inconsolable.

Pero al menos, no parece tener dolor, ni cualquier olor advierte amenaza alguna para los cachorros.

- "supongo que necesita llorar… tal vez me sobrepasé" –piensa él joven

-Ahome… ¿te hice daño? –le pregunta

-NO!... es que… no tienes idea… –responde la mujer, entre sollozos - no sabes lo hermoso que fue…

-¿Eh?

- Es como si hubieses llenado un hueco enorme que me vaciaba el corazón… -Ahome levanta la vista, para encontrarse con los ojos de ámbar pálido de su cuñado- muchas gracias por no rechazarme…

- ¿Crees que hubiera sido capaz? –Sesshoumaru le sostiene la mirada - ¿No te has dado cuenta lo importante que son ustedes para mí?... acabas de destrozar varios siglos de duro entrenamiento… - dice, cerrando los áureos ojos

Ella sigue llorando, hasta que las lágrimas se le acaban. Por primera vez desde la muerte de su amado esposo, al fin logra sentir un poco de alivio.

El olor de Sesshoumaru la reconforta, y en cierto modo, saber que el único en el mundo que posee la misma sangre que sus hijos, los quiere, la hace sentir acompañada…

- Te has dado cuenta, que es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre?... Por cierto… perdóname por lo de tu entrenamiento…

- Olvídalo… - Sesshoumaru la ayuda a incorporarse… -y creo que será mejor volver al campamento… se han de morir de hambre, y no he cazado nada…

Guía a la joven hasta el campamento, desapareciendo al instante, regresando algunos minutos después con un enorme jabalí, que de inmediato es desollado por el monje. Mientras las muchachas cocinan, Shippo, Miroku y Jaken, observan con detenimiento al Taiyoukai. Su expresión es completamente distinta ahora.

-¿Qué demonios me están viendo? –bueno, al parecer no ha cambiado tanto

-Nada! – le contestan, gustosos, y cada quien se dedica a sus labores, reales o imaginarias.

Sesshoumaru se ha encargado de traer carne al grupo, con mucha frecuencia…

Además vigila, con extrema conciencia, que Ahome no olvide tomar sus vitaminas, a pesar de la gran molestia de ésta ante su excesiva obsesión con eso de las mentadas pastillas… y de que coma carne…

_Flashback_

_Un hombre de unos 40 años, con bata blanca, examina una hoja en la cual, una serie de cifras y gráficas, le revelan a él algo al parecer incomprensible para el resto del mundo…_

_Una joven mujer embarazada, sentada junto a un alto y bastante llamativo hombre de cabellos plateados, esperan con disimulada impaciencia una, e inexpresivo, otro, a que el galeno les proporcione los detalles…_

_-Bueno, señora! Puedo decirle que es usted muy sana… --el hombre les sonríe-- ahora bien, de todas maneras le recetaré de nuevo éstos complementos, y sobre todo, tengo que hacerle un encargo especial, señor…_

_- Dígame… - Sesshoumaru adopta una postura, casi de batalla_

_-Necesito que vigile que esta madrecita coma apropiadamente… -el médico se divierte con la actitud del caballero, podía notar a leguas las notables similitudes entre él, y el finado hermano, esposo de la mujer -- necesita asegurarse que su reservas de hierro estén bien… sobre todo tratándose de gemelos…_

_-¿Cómo puedo hacer eso?_

_-Bueno, que tome religiosamente sus vitaminas, que coma muchas verduras, pero sobre todo, incluya carnes rojas en la dieta… _

_-Yo suelo comer mucho pescado –dice ella_

_-Eso esta bien, pero no es suficiente… necesitará hacer el esfuerzo, señora!_

_-Yo me encargaré de eso – la expresión malévola del youkai sacó una enorme gota de sudor de ambas cabezas del auditorio – "así te la tenga que meter a la fuerza…"_

_Desde entonces, casi a diario llevaba algo de caza, ya fuera conejo o jabalí… en ocasiones se hacía de un trozo de vaca, o algún otro animal inidentificable… que luego la hacía comerse… quisiera o no…_

_El como se hacía de la vaca, o las gallinas… o de los otros especimenes, era un misterio… que preferían no resolver…_

_Ahome había decidido, que en cuanto diera a luz, se volvería estrictamente vegetariana... por que si veía un trozo de carne otra vez, entonces se transformaría en un monstruo rabioso…_

_Por el momento, Miroku se había vuelto un aliado incondicional de Ahome, replicando siempre, que no debía obligársela a nada…_

_Sango, inflexible, se puso del lado de Sesshoumaru, pregonando que lo que el youkai hacía, era justo lo correcto…_

_Rin ayudaba a ambos, cuando lo creía conveniente… es decir, si su Querido amo se sobrepasaba, ayudaba a Ahome a eliminar la carne… o si veía que ella era la que se excedía… la vigilaba hasta que se terminaba su plato…_

_Shippo era completamente neutral… por que les tenía al mismo miedo a los dos…_

_Jaken se quería morir…_

_Fin del flashback_

Nadie se imaginaba lo que había ocurrido entre esos dos; pero era notable que Ahome había recuperado su alegría, y su estado anímico era magnífico. Todavía lloraba por las noches, pero ya no la asaltaban esas crisis.

Lo que fuera que hubiera pasado, debían agradecerlo…

Seguramente Inuyasha, había intervenido desde el más allá…

Al menos eso creía Miroku.

Tenía toda la razón…

**Continuará**

**Gracias por sus reviews… ya que me animan a continuar en esta cruzada eterna con la musa de las letras… que en ocasiones me abandona, efímera… y retorna, infiel, cuando su volátil corazón atiende mi suplicante llamado…**

**Un Beso**

**Erekhöse**


	5. Padre sustituto 5

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi… la Grande**

**PADRE SUSTITUTO**

Náraku se encuentra cómodamente sentado en el centro de un jardín… por alguna curiosa razón, siente un placer casi religioso, al desbaratar estos pequeños edenes creados por el hombre. Lo cual realiza casi como un ritual, envenenando todo…

Hace apenas unos días que llegó a ese lugar. Tras matar a todos los miembros del palacio, y apoderarse, por algunas fatídicas horas, de la princesa y el príncipe, hijos del terrateniente, convirtió ese magnífico lugar en su nuevo cuartel.

Las almas de los jóvenes principescos hermanos, después de tantas tremendas infamias, jamás podrían descansar en paz. Eso le daba aún mas placer…

Hermanos…

Había otro par al que deseaba hacer lo mismo…

Como odiaba a Inuyasha…

Y su muerte tan anhelada, no ayudó en nada a calmar esa sed incesante de venganza… seguía odiándolo… deseaba tanto haberlo matado él… si hubiera alguna manera…

Por ahora, todas sus energías se concentraban en el Taiyoukai… en Sesshoumaru… por el que ahora profesaba un odio tan obsesivo que casi rayaba en el amor. A él si lo mataría con sus propias manos… lo absorbería, y todos sus poderes y conocimientos pasarían a formar parte de su nuevo cuerpo.

Tenía un grandioso plan. Como siempre, no se ensuciará las manos.

-Y esta vez, señor Sesshoumaru, tendré el placer de verle humillado… por que sé, mejor que nadie, como hacerlo caer a mis pies… -Náraku habla en voz alta, mientras Hakudoshi y Kagura le escuchan… - Hakudoshi!

-Dime, Náraku –responde el chiquillo

-Quiero que vayas a donde se encuentra ese hanyou… Jinenji… –le extiende un pergamino, el jovencito lee, y se levanta - No mates al hanyou ¿has entendido?

-¿Por qué no?

-Por que aún me será de utilidad…

-Bien! -Hakudoshi sale volando por una ventana, en busca de lo solicitado…

-Kagura –Náraku busca con los ojos a su "amada" extensión

-¿dime?

- Quiero que vayas junto a Kanna y Kohaku… espera con ellos… cuando yo te envíe un mensaje, entonces tráelos…

-¡¿Me envías a mí, junto a ellos! –Kagura no puede creerlo

-Sí… el Furhiokay cuida del bebé… nadie podrá matarlo… no importa cuanto lo intentes… -Náraku se regocija con el temor de la dominadora de vientos – y necesito que alguien los traiga aquí cuando todo ocurra…

-Haré como dices –Kagura arroja una pluma, y se va

- Me gusta tanto ver el miedo en tus ojos… hijita –Náraku sonríe, casi tiernamente.

Lejos de ahí, más al sur, fuera de una agradable cabaña, Miroku descansa apaciblemente junto a una extremadamente irritada Kagome.

-¡¡¡Es que no lo entiendo! –Kagome grita, furiosa - ¡¡¿¿¿Cómo puede alguien ser tan insoportablemente terco!

- Ahome, querida, por favor… recuerda, la ira siempre termina con arrepentimiento… piensa mejor que es por tu bien…

-¡¡¡¿¿¿¿POR MI BIEN!

- ¿Has olvidado tu situación? – el monje la mira significativamente – creo que lo que pasa es que se siente responsable por ti…

-Eso lo entiendo – suspira la mujer- pero creo que esto es demasiado… solo de pensarlo…

_Flashback:_

_- ¿A dónde van? – el youkai se ha interpuesto en el camino de las mujeres - No pueden ir solas…_

_- Sesshoumaru… daremos una pequeña caminata… -Sango intenta razonar, amable- y no nos alejaremos mucho…_

_- No… ¿A dónde van? –la insistencia hace imposible la escapatoria –_

_-Sesshoumaru sama, por favor, déjenos ir… solo un momento –Rin, la última esperanza del poco sosegado grupito, lo intenta - es cuestión de unos minutos…_

_-Se han estado apartando continuamente… me doy cuenta de que el monje y el kitsune tratan de distraerme…_

_-Sesshoumaru –susurra Ahome_

_-NO! ¿Por qué esa terquedad de apartarse?_

_- Sesshoumaru, hermano querido –Ahome ostenta una mirada escalofriante- ¿me haces el favor de acompañarme un momento? – el gesto que realiza al alzar la mano izquierda, parece casi una sentencia de muerte – creo que hay algo que debes saber…_

_-¡¡Pero Ahome! ¿Le dirás? - Sango y Rin lucen consternadas - ¡Que pena!_

_- Oh! Basta… este hombre es más viejo que nada… dudo mucho que ignore éstos detalles… es más… ¡Él será una fuente maravillosa de conocimientos!_

_- Pero Ahome… por favor –exige Rin, lánguida – me da tanta vergüenza…_

_-Rin… si no le digo, jamás nos dejará… ¡ERES PEOR QUE INUYASHA!- le increpa_

_-¿Tal vez, podrían explicarme a mi también? –Miroku, quien escucha todo en completa calma, hace días que se consume de curiosidad malsana – Creo que tengo los mismos derechos que nuestro respetable acompañante…_

_-¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_- Entonces… ¿vienes conmigo? –Ahome extiende su fina mano hacia el demonio, quien ha presenciado todo en la más completa frialdad…_

_-Vamos… -sin tomar la mano extendida_

_Se apartan del grupo, mientras Sango y Rin se cubren los ojos con las manos. Ahome mueve la boca, y por más que intenta leerle los labios, Miroku no puede seguir por completo la velocidad de ella… " donde… masaje… no… mujeres… Rin…. " entre otras palabras aisladas es todo lo que alcanza a adivinar._

_Sesshoumaru no pierde el aspecto indiferente e imperturbable. Únicamente da la leve impresión de que sus marcas se desvanecen un poco… como si hubiera palidecido…_

_Kagome sigue hablando, cada vez mas molesta, y gesticula mucho con las manos… el youkai toma el mango de su espada en un intento de sostenerse de algo, mientras es empujado poco a poco hacia atrás por los movimientos de la muchacha…_

_- ¿Entiendes Sesshoumaru?... son cosas de mujeres! Sé que te preocupas por que estemos solas, pero en verdad necesito ir a orinar a cada rato! ¿Ves lo que me haces decir! Además Kaede me recomendó esos masajes para estimular la bajada de la leche**! ¿¿¿¡¡¡VES LO QUE ME HACES DECIIIIIIR?** -Ahome cada vez se pone peor - ADEMÁS RIN ESTA HACIENDO PREGUNTAS SOBRE COMO SE HACEN LOS BEBÉS! TAL VEZ **TÚ** PUEDAS EXPLICARLE! DESPUES DE TODO ERES SU PADRE ¿NO?... explícale por donde salen, cuñadito… No! mejor explícale por donde entran!... y si necesito un momento a solas, es por que no quiero que Tú en particular estés cerca! Supongo que no quieres verme masajeandomeeee!_

_-Ah – las respuestas parecen inalcanzables para un muy aterrado youkai – yo…_

_-Iremos solas cuando lo necesite…_

_-No… aún que sea para eso, iré contigo… -no cederá… su honor de demonio no se vende - no miraré cuando estés… ocupada._

_- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? … OOOSUUUUWAARIIIII_

_-¿Huh?_

_Fin del Flasback._

- ¿Te das cuenta, Miroku? – la chica, sentada por fin a su lado, se recarga en el hombro del monje - ¿te das cuenta de que por un momento lo confundí con Inuyasha?

- Ahome… bueno, es natural –acaricia la sedosa cabellera- en realidad ha pasado muy poco tiempo. Creo que él lo entiende perfectamente…

- Me sacó de mis casillas… me hizo desear verlo estampado en el suelo –unas lágrimas silenciosas recorren sus mejillas – y no quiere entender…

-¿Podrías decirme de que se trata?... –la intriga es tan grande, que lo mata – tal vez pueda ayudarte…

- Bueno – una idea de un monje espiando entre los matorrales, la asalta, pero lo desecha rápidamente, ante las actitudes recientes del hombre – de todos modos… ya eres un hombre adulto ¿no?…

-¿a que viene eso?

- Supongo que hay cosas que no te deben espantar… -ella sigue con la mirada baja

- Supongo… que… sí –una gota sale de su cabeza, mientras se rasca la frente

-Eres un pervertido, Miroku

- Puede ser, querida Ahome, pero hasta yo tengo mis límites… Sabes bien que jamás haría algo que te doliera o molestara… eres demasiado importante para mí… -Miroku la abraza con dulzura, tal como aquella vez abrazara a Koharu – Puede ser que durante todo este tiempo, yo haya sido un peligro constante, soy hombre, y tengo sangre en las venas… pero tú eres como una hermana para mi… mas que eso… sabes cuanto aprecié a Inuyasha…

- Miroku… te lo diré…

Las palabras de la mujer se pierden en el vasto universo, mientras el monje, poco a poco pierde el color de las mejillas. La mirada no tiene nada de libidinoso, más bien parece aterrorizado…

-¿Verdad que tengo razón? –Ahome no ha dejado de parlotear durante casi media hora, aturdiendo a su oyente - ¿crees que exagero?

-Este… yo…

- Te lo ha dicho ¿cierto? –Sesshoumaru se encuentra de pie frente a ellos, mientras observa, casi con regocijo, la apariencia del Joven monje

- Hai

- ¿Quieres ir a vomitar?

-Hai

- Vé… no soportaré el olor – Sesshoumaru toma de los hombros al joven, alzándolo en un movimiento exacto, y le empuja suavemente en dirección a unos matorrales…

Ahome permanece sentada, sin comprender nada. Sesshoumaru le dedica una mirada reprobatoria.

-¿Qué? –le pregunta ella - ¿Por qué me ves así?

- El no estaba preparado…

- ¿De que hablas? Ya es un adulto, y además tiene muchos conocimientos…

- _Yo sé_ lo que te digo… -Sesshoumaru le sonríe con amabilidad – _NO estaba preparado_ – un destello asesino cruzó por sus pupilas, apenas unos instantes- nunca se está…

- ¿Eh?

La extraña plática se interrumpe con los gritos de advertencia de Sango. Una nube de abejas del infierno se dirige hacia ellos desde el lago…

Sesshoumaru desenfunda a Toukiji, y espera junto a la sacerdotisa, el arribo de las abejas… y su dueño.

Náraku desciende, tranquilo, sonriente, frente al youkai…

-Es un placer volver a verte, Señor Sesshoumaru –saluda - ¿puedo suponer que el sentimiento es mutuo?

- ¿Es que puedes ver felicidad en mi? – le responde- no te sientas tan afortunado…

- Señor Sesshoumaru… no sea tan agresivo… vea que me he preocupado personalmente por traerle una sorpresa digna… y me ha costado trabajo…

-No se que te propongas, pero lo mejor será que… MUERAS! – El youkai se arrojó hacia Náraku, pero éste, tramposo, interpuso su barrera

- Vamos, señor Sesshoumaru! ¿Es que quiere provocar la destrucción de su querida mujer? – señala hacia Ahome – Sabe perfectamente que mi veneno la matará!

- Eso solo si me vences… - Sesshoumaru tiene una expresión terrible

- Entonces tendré que eliminarlo ¿cierto?

- Jajajajajajajaa!–Sesshoumaru ríe, burlón…- Te tienes en demasiada estima…

-No… como le he dicho… le tengo una pequeña y agradable sorpresa…

_Flashback_

_Náraku sobrevuela las heladas extensiones polares… sabe que encontrará lo que busca, solo si hace un pequeño obsequio. Lleva a cada lado, un muchachito desvanecido, ambos de belleza innegable, y muy jóvenes._

_El gran oyente le había informado de la existencia de tan terrible ser. Y también le dijo como llamarle. La búsqueda de los "elegidos" resultó ardua, pero al final, fue fructífera._

_Un par de jovencitos vírgenes, con ese extraño defecto de nacimiento en el que no se sabe el sexo que poseen… "Hermafroditas" había dicho el feo oyente… "son tan difíciles de conseguir, que han llegado a ser su platillo favorito… si los toma y los come, tendrás que tomar la daga que siempre tiene en su trono… te obedecerá ciegamente"_

_Llevaba a ese par, aún dormido, cuando encontró la milenaria cueva…_

_-Cueva! –susurró para sí- pero si esto es un palacio!_

_Extrañas criaturas entraban y salían de él, introduciéndose en las gélidas aguas… era obvio que también eran monstruos…_

_Cientos de seres de apariencia humana, casi todos albinos de ojos rosados o verde mar, le dejaban pasar sin problemas… sus ropas eran muy diferentes a lo que él estaba acostumbrado…_

_Un par de blancos guardias le detuvieron en su camino a la sala del trono. Un estandarte en forma de oso blanco en posición de fetal, sobre un manto azul, rodeado de extraños jeroglíficos, ondeaba, triunfante, en el centro de la sala, de un lujo que jamás alcanzó a imaginar._

_Por fin, estuvieron frente a frente._

_La criatura llevaba un largo abrigo blanco que arrastraba casi medio metro por el suelo, cuya capucha y orillas de mangas y borde, estaban cursados por unas largas tiras de piel, espesa, peluda y blanquísima, que enmarcaban el rostro casi transparente de tan blanco, y las manos con enormes garras plateadas. Un par de botas al mismo tono, forradas de esa misma piel, y cruzadas por delgadas tiras, asomaban entre los pliegues del abrigo._

_Los cabellos plateados con largos mechones sueltos, y recogidos en uno de los hombros, salían y arrastraban en el suelo, junto al trono de hielo, recogido por pequeños broches de plata trabajada. Los ojos dorados, y los colmillos, le daban un aspecto temible._

_Una zizagueante línea azul claro cruzaba el centro de su frente hasta detenerse antes de llegar a sus cejas, y otro par, surcaban cada una, una fría y suave mejilla._

_-¿A que has venido? – su voz tenía un particular eco - ¿Quién te crees, para atreverte a entrar así a mis dominios?_

_-Mi nombre es Náraku, su Señoría… y he venido aquí a hacerle la respetuosa entrega de unos presentes… que se me ha informado que son un deleite para usted…_

_- ¿Presentes? Nada quiero… nada necesito… vete ahora, o mandaré que te destrocen…_

_- ¿es necesario ser tan rudos?_

_-Aunque poseas gran parte de la tan buscada Perla de Shikkon - la sorpresa absoluta que se refleja en el rostro de su interlocutor, le gusta - ¡Oh! Si! Estamos enterados de la perla… y de ti… Náraku… o debo decir... ¿Onigumo?_

_- ¿Pero… es que usted no la desea?_

_-¿Y para que?... ¿Para ser mas fuerte?... ya lo soy… demasiado… es por eso que te advierto… márchate, hanyou insignificante…_

_-Entonces, déjeme darle los presentes… y me iré…_

_Náraku dejó al fin ver a los muchachitos, que temblaban, no sabían si más por frío o por miedo, y los empujó para colocarlos frente al trono…_

_-Su platillo predilecto… su Señoría_

_- ¿Son…? – el gesto terminó la frase_

_- Sí… que los disfrute_

_La criatura, ansiosa por comerse a los muchachitos, se alejó del trono, junto al que Náraku se había quedado parado. Mientras mataba a uno de ellos, el hanyou buscó con la vista la daga, que encontró en el respaldo del trono, casi como un adorno más. _

_Jaló de ella hasta arrancarla, ante lo cual, todo el palacio se paralizó_

_-MALDITO! – gritaba la blanca criatura –ERA UNA TRAMPA!_

_- Así, es… y ahora me servirás… tú y tu gente…_

_- No tengo más alternativa… -la ira llameaba en el ámbar de sus iris_

_-Primero, quiero que te arrodilles ante mí, y me pidas perdón por llamarme Hanyou insignificante… eso te enseñará a no confiar demasiado en ti…_

_Mientras la figura se arrodilla, excesivamente furiosa, los guerreros que le rodeaban se agachan abatidos._

_Habría guerra, o desaparecerían… y eso ya era algo que deseaban olvidar…_

_-Quieres que mate a alguien, ¿verdad?... alguien a quién tú mismo no puedes vencer –le interroga_

_- Exacto… quien mas indicado que tú… _

_-¿Y quien es éste, al que debo eliminar?_

_- Lo recordarás… Sesshoumaru…_

_-¿Qué?_

_Un grito furioso resonó por entre las nevadas colinas, rompiendo la capa de casi dos metros de hielo que cubría al lago que los rodeaba…_

_Fin del Flashback_

Se han reunido nuevamente, en un círculo protector alrededor de Ahome, quien se mantiene alerta, con el arco listo. No se esperaban tamaña sorpresa.

Un grito desesperado surge de la mujer embarazada, cuando sus cachorros saltan en su interior… el asombro es tal, que el mismo Sesshoumaru casi deja caer la espada… aunque conocía a su enemigo, ni en sus mas remotos y desgraciados sueños, alcanzó a imaginar tan terrible suceso…

**Inuyasha estaba ahí mismo… parado frente a ellos… **

Pero vestía de blanco, con un chaleco bordado en plata, y pantalones mas ajustados, lo cual hacía notar su marcado cuerpo, más robusto y musculoso. Las botas y el abrigo, bordeados de piel, remarcaban su hermoso rostro…

Un rostro antiguo… un rostro temible, surcado por líneas azules…

El cabello, demasiado largo, ondeaba al viento, suave, como una bandera, mientras un sello de plata, colgado a su cuello de una cadena del mismo metal, dejaba ver la insignia, el oso blanco sobre el fondo azul.

Y sus orejas eran casi humanas, puntiagudas como las de Sesshoumaru… y tal vez más alto que él.

**No…**

_Ese no era Inuyasha…_

_Ese era un youkai completo… más viejo que Sesshoumaru… y tal vez… más poderoso…_

**CONTINUARA…**

**Antifrite: gracias por tu review... no me dejaste correo para contactarte, asi que por aquí te digo, si, tienes mi permiso, y muchas gracias por considerarme!**

**Un beso!**

Y he de continuarlo, lo hare en cuanto la evasiva e implacable musa de mis esperanzas vuelva a colocar su sagrado manto sobre mis parpados anhelantes... para que mis manos sean suyas, mientras mi corazon es poseido por sus inconstantes alas...


	6. Padre sustituto 6

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi… la Grande**

**PADRE SUSTITUTO**

_**No…**_

_**Ese no era Inuyasha…**_

_**Ese era un youkai completo… más viejo que Sesshoumaru… y tal vez… más poderoso…**_

- No puede ser –murmura Sesshoumaru – es él… el príncipe del clan de los Osos de los Hielos…

-Hola, Sesshoumaru… es una pena volver a encontrarnos… de ésta manera…

Las abejas del infierno se han establecido a sus espaldas, en espera de algún intento de Miroku por absorber al terrible demonio que se erguía ante ellos…

- Artos… ¿Por qué…? – la pregunta murió en los labios del Inu-youkai - ¿tú…?

- Has crecido… y veo que eres mucho más fuerte… ¿tal vez ya superaste a tu padre?

-Eso jamás lo sabré…

-Podrías… si logras vencerme… lo cual tu padre jamás logró…

-Ustedes jamás pelearon en serio… ustedes…

-¿Éramos Hermanos?... –completó el oso…

_Flashback_

_Sesshoumaru, apenas un cachorro de unos aparentes cinco años de edad, entrenaba demasiado duramente, acuciado por su maestro, un demonio lobo sumamente anciano, y sabio… _

_La edad no le había menguado fuerzas o velocidad…_

_Inu-no-Taisho, observaba todo, sentado plácidamente bajo la fresca sombra de un Sauce en flor. _

_A su lado, otro hombre, de su misma edad, tal vez un poco mayor, le increpaba algo fastidiado…_

_-Vamos, Hermano! Exiges demasiado al pequeño! – Le miraba con una mezcla de coraje y diversión - ¿Es que acaso lo quieres volver como tú?_

_- Sabes bien que mi sucesor tiene que demostrar su valía… en vez de meterte en mis asuntos, Nii-san, deberías dedicarte a tener familia… ¿vas a envejecer solo? – Inu-no-Taisho, colocó su mano izquierda sobre el hombro de su hermano._

_-Sabes que por el momento no lo necesito… mi madre dejó demasiadas hermanas por quienes velar… ya llegará mi momento…_

_-Ahora que has tomado tu lugar como sucesor de tu abuelo, creo que deberíamos reunirnos más seguido… y combatir de vez en cuando… solo para no perder la habilidad!_

_-Claro! Pero si yo vengo aquí, a pesar del desagrado de tu bellísima esposa, tu deberás complacerme, e ir alguna vez a visitar mis helados territorios… a ver si así se te enfrían un poco esos humores!_

_Ambos Taiyoukais ríen, felices, ante la vista del hijo del demonio perro._

_El muchachito no comprende el motivo de que su único tío pertenezca a una raza distinta… _

_O por que fueron criados separados…_

_Pero sabe que, durante varios dolorosos siglos, ese par de medios hermanos se odiaron a muerte, hasta que algo pasó…_

_Ahora eran aliados incondicionales. Y no había momento más feliz para su padre, que cuando su tío llegaba de visita…_

_Artos… "el oso"… perfecto nombre para un ser como él… _

_Un oso que casi enloquece al saber de la muerte de su amado hermano… un oso que había jurado jamás dañar su estirpe…_

_Fin del Flashback_

- ¿Hermanos? – la pregunta surge de todas las bocas, el impacto causado aun permanece en los corazones - ¿Hermano de tu padre?

- Él es Artos, mi Señor Tío… hermano mayor de mi padre… -Sesshoumaru, por primera vez desde que podía recordar, había perdido toda la sangre fría- por lo tanto, también Tío de Inuyasha…

-¿Inuyasha? –preguntó el oso- El pequeño ha muerto… ¿verdad? –sus ojos de un ámbar un poco mas claro que los del joven, se fijan en Ahome – ya veo… sus cachorros… ¿tu eres Ahome?

- ¿Cómo lo sabe? –La mujer pregunta, asustada - ¿Cómo sabe quien soy yo?

-Náraku me lo dijo… aunque debo reconocer, que he tratado de mantenerme al tanto de las vidas de mis familiares…

-¿Náraku? – Sesshoumaru increpa, violento, pero abandona la espada de nuevo - ¿Estás con él?

- Por desgracia… -El hombre baja la vista – él se enteró de mi maldición… ahora me domina… es una verdadera deshonra…

- ¿Pero que…?

-Basta! -Náraku aparece en escena, molesto – no los traje para conversar sobre los días de ayer… quiero que me entregues el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru! AHORA!

- Perdóname… hijo…

El Taiyoukai de los hielos, empuja hacia atrás su abrigo, dejando a la vista un cinturón bordado, en el cual llevaba, en sus fundas, tres armas…

El Ojo de Fuego Celestial… una espada curva, bañada con las lágrimas de un dragón legendario…

La Garra de Hielo… un arma extraña, que parecía más una pequeña guadaña, formada con las garras del padre de Artos…

El Báculo de Odín… esta arma había permanecido miles de años oculta en el templo de éste dios, protegida por los druidas, ya que poseía poderes malignos inimaginables. Se decía que fue tallado de uno de sus cuernos. Cada dueño debía proporcionar un poco de su sangre, para que tomara alguna forma…

La forma anterior había sido un mazo…

Al fin, Artos tomó con delicadeza el mango de la espada Ojo de Fuego… en cuanto la sacó de su pálida funda, ésta despertó.

Toda su hoja se volvió una llama azul y blanca, que parecía irradiar una energía tremenda…

Sesshoumaru no tenía oportunidad…

Artos comienza a correr a toda velocidad en contra de Sesshoumaru. Ya que pelea contra su voluntad, no imprime en sus ataques la verdadera fuerza que posee… el joven Taiyoukai lo nota, y el dolor en su pecho se vuelve mayor.

¿Ahora tendría que matar a su único pariente? ¿O se dejaría matar?

No debía morir, porque había jurado proteger a la mujer de su hermano… no podía darse el lujo de morir…

Ambos demonios pelean, en un despliegue de poder, los embates de ambas espadas, las violentas embestidas, la tremenda destrucción no parece afectarles… siguen peleando, entre giros, contraataques, y rayos de luz… y aun ninguno se deja matar…

Náraku aprovecha la situación, para atacar a los acompañantes del youkai… Ahome detiene varios cobardes intentos por envenenarlos, gracias a sus flechas sagradas… Sango se encarga de los monstruos, mientras Miroku, Shippo, Jaken y Rin, regresan o destruyen las descargas que les envían los enemigos restantes… es una pena que la Kazanaa no pueda utilizarse…

En ese momento, un extraño monstruo es llamado al lugar… la criatura, una repulsiva mezcla de babosa y lagarto, se cuela por entre los compañeros, golpeando o electrocutando a los que le tratan de detener…

Shippo, que es el último más cercano a Ahome, hace gala de todos sus avances en los poderes mágicos… achicharra parte del monstruo, el cual, furioso, le envía una descarga que casi lo mata…

Al fin, ha llegado frente a Ahome

Sesshoumaru lo percibe, y trata de dejar la batalla con su tío, para ir a su rescate…

Miroku descubre las intenciones de Náraku, y decide tomar la última alternativa… abre su mano, y con extremo dolor, absorbe a todos los enemigos… Kirara vuela hacia Ahome, quien abraza al pequeño kitsune, y de un estructurado movimiento, la jala con ella hacia el cielo…

Miroku logra destruir al monstruo… y cae agonizante al suelo…

Sesshoumaru, en su distracción, fue herido de gravedad… el Ojo le atravesó de costado, quemándolo terriblemente…

Artos levanta su espada, para rematarlo… pero una flecha sagrada choca contra su espada, apagándola, y rompiéndola…

Rin lanzó esa flecha…

Todo el mundo la mira, asombrado… sabían que tenía talentos… pero no tantos…

En tanto Ahome, más desesperada que temerosa, tiene una visión…

Toma, de la espalda de Kirara, donde ahora siempre se encuentra atada, a Colmillo de Acero…

- Inuyasha… mi amor… ayúdanos, por que Sesshoumaru va a morir, y con él, nuestros hijos…

Algo milagroso ocurre… Colmillo Despierta en las manos de Ahome…

Ella siente brotar, desde su vientre, una energía poderosa que la invade, la domina. Esa energía llega hasta la espada, que reacciona al llamado de los pequeños hanyous… el color cambia a un rojo sangre…

Ahome agita la inmensa espada… es increíble que alguien tan frágil pueda blandirla… pero no es ella propiamente, sino la fuerza de sus bebés…

- Vientooooo Coooooortaaaaanteeeeeeee! – Ahome agita la espada, como tantas veces vio hacer a Inuyasha. De ella brota aquel terrible poder, que desintegra el campo de protección del cobarde hanyou, y lo destroza por completo…

Náraku, sorprendido, decide irse… y con él, el Taiyoukai de los Hielos…

- Vamos, Artos… tengo que reponerme… - Náraku teme un nuevo ataque de Ahome, que parece totalmente deseosa de llevarlo a cabo – y debemos curarte…

- Sí… - Artos responde a una figura que casi se desvanece…

Es entonces cuando por fin enfunda su Ojo, y retorna hacia su sobrino... acercándose a él, que parece a la expectativa, le pone algo en las manos…

-Úsalo, Sesshoumaru… te curará… Náraku no sabe que lo tengo… también curará a tus amigos…

Al fin. Se desvanece en un punto luminoso, que durante unos segundos flota sobre ellos, cegándolos por completo y desaparece…

En las manos, Sesshoumaru tiene un frasquito verde, lleno de un aceite de apariencia indeterminada…

En cuanto lo destapa, un vapor extraño de olor a jazmines le llega de golpe… un resplandor parece invadirlo todo, y para cuando se da por enterado, todas sus heridas han desaparecido…

-¿Panacea? –se pregunta - ¿es que mi tío consiguió la mítica cura?

Lleva el frasco hacia Miroku, el cual tiene el mismo efecto.

Todos observan detenidamente, hasta que se percatan de que Ahome está en el suelo, desmayada… el terror del youkai no tiene límites. Toma rápidamente a Ahome, y le acerca el frasco… la chica no parece herida, pero aún así no quiere arriesgarse… le había explicado los riesgos de utilizar sus habilidades temporales… esa niña terca….

_Flashback _

_- ¿Sesshoumaru? – Ahome está muy cerca de él, a su lado_

_-¿Qué ocurre?_

_-Necesito tu ayuda –parece preocupada_

_-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?_

_-Es que… han estado pasándome cosas raras… no se que tan normal sea…_

_-¿Quieres que vayamos a tu época? Probablemente tu médico…_

_-No!... es que, verás… no son cosas… como decirlo… ¿humanas?_

_-¿Entonces? –el youkai comienza a comprender_

_- Bueno, lo que pasa es que ayer… estaba buscando unas cosas, y… no me di cuenta, te lo juro… no me fijé, hasta que Sango me gritó… había levantado un tronco… enorme…_

_-Fuerza sobrehumana ¿eh? – él le sonríe_

_-Sí, además, en ocasiones, cuando tomo a Tessaiga, bueno, puedo sentir como unas descargas… casi la siento latir en mis manos…_

_- Mm_

_- Y… ya sé que a las embarazadas se les afina el olfato… ¿¡pero el oído?... no tienes una idea… hay ocasiones que logro escuchar lo que platican Miroku y Shippo a veinte metros! Es horrible por que durante la noche, los ronquidos me vuelven loca!_

_EL Taiyoukai se acerca a ella (permanecían a la vista de todos) y la rodea con sus brazos muy cuidadosamente. Recarga con suavidad su barbilla en la perfumada cabeza, y le acaricia la espalda._

_Por fin, sus manos recorren el camino a su vientre, dejándose llevar por la alegría de los cachorros. Desde aquella primera vez, juega mucho con ellos, platica… quiere ser parte de éste milagro… y la armadura ha permanecido fuera de su cuerpo._

_-¿Sesshoumaru? –Ahome le ha dejado hacer, pero de verdad necesita respuestas_

_- Ahome… no debes preocuparte… eso que experimentas son las habilidades de los cachorros. Debes entender que son hanyous, tienen sangre de demonio, y esas son cualidades que nos caracterizan… - sigue acariciando el redondo y móvil bulto del cuerpo de ella - debido a que tu tienes poderes espirituales muy fuertes, es seguro que tu cuerpo esté actuando como un conductor de toda esa energía… _

_-¿Qué debo hacer?_

_-Bueno… antes que nada… deja de preocuparte, eso solo hace que se acentúen tus sentidos…_

_-Buen consejo… ojalá fuera tan fácil – tiene ese gesto de fastidio tan infantil, que él ha aprendido a amar – no es lo mismo decir que hacer…_

_- Pero puedes… solo concéntrate… y en cuanto a Tessaiga… es obvio que ella será de uno de tus hijos… pero te sugiero que mejor no la toques. Son demasiado pequeños para contener aún el poder demoníaco de la espada… sobre todo siendo tú quien la sostiene… porque solo eres humana._

_Esas palabras trajeron a Ahome el recuerdo de Inuyasha diciendo lo mismo, cuando ayudaban al joven Akitoki a purificar la alabarda Ken… esas armas fueron hechas para demonios, no para humanos… los humanos no deberían meterse con cosas fuera de su alcance…_

_Le dolió el recuerdo…_

_- Te entiendo, Sesshoumaru… -el abatimiento se refleja en sus ojos oscuros – y haré lo que dices…_

_- ¿Te molesta?... lo que pasa es que la espada podría agotarte demasiado, y debilitar tu cuerpo… eso le haría daño a los cachorros…_

_- Sí… y por ellos, entiendo que tengo demasiadas limitaciones… no la tocaré…_

_-¿Por qué estás triste?_

_-Por que algo de lo que dijiste, me hizo recordar una faceta de Inuyasha que me lastimó mucho en su momento… y que ahora me hace extrañarlo como no te imaginas…_

_-¿Qué cosa?..._

_- Algo sobre las armas con poderes demoníacos… pero eso no viene al caso ahora…_

_-Ahome… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?_

_-Claro!_

_-Pero es un poco… difícil… ¿aún puedo?_

_-¿No te he demostrado lo suficiente la confianza que te tengo?_

_-Sï! – el Taiyoukai le acaricia el rostro _

_- Vamos, dímelo!_

_-Es que… ahora que mencionas a mi hermano… tengo una duda… sobre algo que me dijo cuando me informó de ti…_

_-¿De mi?... ¿Qué cosa? – ella toma asiento en una suave mata de césped, acomodándose luego sobre la estola de su cuñado, quitándosela sin piedad…_

_-¿Cómo fue…?... ¿Cómo fue que ocurrió? – señala al vientre de Ahome – él me dijo que había sido algo así como un accidente… pero no lo entendí…_

_-Ayy Sesshoumaru! –se ruboriza tanto, que le arde la cara – bueno… supongo que es algo que te puedo contar… La historia es así:_

_" Inuyasha y compañía han estado luchando duramente. Náraku los atacó de un modo inusual, siendo algo mas frontal ésta vez. En el transcurso de la batalla, la Kazanaa de Miroku y el Hiraikotsu de Sango, fueron dañados. Por eso, en cuanto Náraku se fue, llevaron al monje a con su anciano maestro para ser curado. Sango dejó descansando a su amado hoshi, y se retiró a su aldea para reparar su boomerang. Shippo se quedó junto a Miroku._

_Ahome e Inuyasha retoman el camino de vuelta al pozo, para que la chica fuese por provisiones. Al regreso, vienen tan cargados, que el hanyou se molesta mucho con ella. _

_Comienzan a discutir, cuando ella sale corriendo, en un arranque. No se fija, y pisa un pequeño barranco, con lo cual cae directamente al agua fría. Para cuando reacciona, ya está en los brazos de un muy divertido Inuyasha, que la lleva hacia la fogata._

_-Desvístete, Ahome… enfermarás con esa ropa mojada –Inuyasha empieza a quitarse el haori – toma esto… iré tras el árbol…_

_-Bueno… gracias… -se quita toda la ropa, poniéndose la roja prenda – "que bien huele" piensa_

_- ¿Estas lista? –Inuyasha pregunta desde atrás del tronco_

_-Sí… puedes salir!_

_Durante la madrugada, ambos sienten frío, ella por el remojón, él por la falta de prendas. Así que a ella se le ocurre la grandiosa idea de dormir juntos…_

_-Ven acá, Inuyasha… creo que sería bueno olvidar el pudor por unos momentos… o moriremos de una pulmonía!_

_-¿QUIERES QUE ME ACUESTE CONTIGO! – era un hecho que en Groenlandia también se habían enterado_

_-Sí! Y no tienes que gritar! –Ahome cambia de expresión, a una muy triste- yo reconozco que no soy la compañía que deseas… pero no te estoy pidiendo que me hagas tu mujer! Solo te digo que compartamos calor, por que yo me estoy muriendo de frío!... y de seguro tu también!_

_-¿Hablas en serio? –el chico tiene un raro brillo en la mirada_

_-¿Sabes que?... olvídalo! –grandes lágrimas resbalan de sus ojos oscuros- no sé como se me ocurrió tamaña idiotez! Si tu no puedes pensar en otra cosa que Kikyo!... debe repugnarte la idea…_

_Se gira en su bolsa, para darle la espalda al hanyou. De pronto, una sensación extraña le domina. Un cuerpo cálido se acomoda lentamente junto a ella, pegándose estratégicamente. La bolsa los cubre precariamente, solo si están bien unidos._

_- Ahome –Inuyasha la llama, sensual- ¿puedes voltear a verme?_

_-¿Qué? –ella le enfrenta, triste -¿siempre no te doy asco?_

_-Tonta –susurra- ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensarlo?_

_-Pues eso parecía!_

_-Sabes que no –le acaricia con enorme ternura la mejilla- sabes que te necesito… jamás podría sentir algo así por ti…_

_- Entiendo… perdona, me excedí… solo que pensé…_

_-Que no querría, por que no eres Kikyo ¿cierto?_

_-Sí… -no le gustaba oír ese nombre en sus labios, es más, lo detestaba- así es._

_-Ahome… ¿y si yo quisiera hacerte mi mujer? – ahora la mira de un modo raro_

_Lentamente, atormentadoramente, empieza a acariciarla, primero en puntos no erógenos… solo caricias, para calmarla… pero poco a poco, esas caricias se van profundizando…_

_-¿Me permites…? ¿me dejas besarte? –pero antes de recibir respuesta, él ya tiene su boca en la de ella, en un beso cálido, y nada tímido_

_En ese momento, ambos olvidaron donde estaban. Ella solo pensaba en el gran amor que sentía. Sin imaginarlo, uno de sus más grandes sueños se hacía realidad, con él encima de su cuerpo, convirtiéndola en mujer…_

_Para él, todo el dolor, la ansiedad… la culpa que le invadían por Kikyo, se desvanecieron… dentro de ella, todo el mundo se reducía a sus ojos… su boca era la fuente de todas sus alegrías… su cuerpo intocado, puro, su oasis personal, su remanso añorado…_

_No tuvieron idea de cuanto tiempo estuvieron entrelazados, ni cuantas veces se unieron… pero al final, descansaron en completa paz, uno en brazos del otro… Inuyasha no durmió, soñando con los días por venir… Ahome estaba demasiado cansada… en fin… ella solo era una humana…_

_Al amanecer, en cuanto el sol calentó, Inuyasha trajo agua y la puso al fuego, para lavar a Ahome. El rubor en ella era intenso. Pero él podía, si lo quería, ser tan caballeroso que terminó por tranquilizarla. Quiso hacerlo él mismo, lavar del blanco cuerpo de la mujer, las huellas de esa unión, como un ritual de agradecimiento. Y de amor._

_Luego la vistió, amoroso. Y tomándola de la mano, se dirigieron, ésta vez sin pleitos, a encontrarse con sus amigos._

_Poco después, descubrirían que estaba embarazada… bueno, para ser sinceros, Inuyasha lo descubrió. _

_La felicidad excesiva que le invadió terminó por dominar a todo el grupito, ya que ahora él tenía algo más valioso que todo en oro del mundo… más valioso que el ser un youkai completo… iba a ser padre…_

_Ya no le interesaba convertirse en Youkai… no quería olvidarse de todo…_

_Además a Ahome le gustaba como hanyou..."_

_En cuanto Ahome terminó su relato, buscó la mirada de su cuñado. El parecía ausente…_

_-¿Sesshoumaru? – se sonroja –te pareció cursi ¿verdad?_

_-No… -el taiyoukai sigue distante- simplemente, agradezco a la vida que mi hermano haya podido vivir eso…_

_-¿Qué dices?_

_-Ahome… -al fin, enfrenta la mirada de ella - ¿entiendes mi situación?... al menos mi hermano tuvo esta experiencia… con mayor razón yo debo cuidarlos a ustedes… aunque te molestes…_

_-OH!... bueno, haremos algo… yo te dejaré cuidarme… y no tocaré a Tessaiga… y tu serás menos intransigente… ¿te parece?_

_-Me parece…_

_Fin del Flashback_

Con el lánguido cuerpo entre los brazos, el Tauyoukai realiza ese acto tan propio de ellos de olfatearla disimuladamente…

En ese momento, un grito, más bien un gruñido monstruoso aterroriza al grupo…

**Sesshoumaru sostiene un cuerpo vacío… un títere… por que Ahome ha sido Secuestrada**…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Y ella ha regresado, sonriente... "por que me abandonas?" le pregunto...**

"**Nunca he sido tuya..." me responde...**

**Musa, de humo y de ilusiones perdidas... yo siempre te he necesitado...**


	7. Padre Sustituto 7

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi… la Grande**

**PADRE SUSTITUTO**

El General Oso se recrimina constantemente…

El alma de Inu-no-Taisho debía de estar queriendo matarlo… si pudiera él mismo se mataría, a no ser por esa desgraciada maldición…

-Midoriko… ¿Por qué nunca me escuchaste? –su semblante abatido refleja su corazón- ¿Por qué no me creíste?... y en tu error, me convertiste en esto…

-Agghh –un suave quejido proveniente de su derecha, le alerta – Ahhh

- ¿Estás bien?- Artos olfatea a la joven mujer, mientras seca de nuevo el sudor de su frente - ¿Ahome?...

-Sesshoumaru! – un aterrorizado monje, trata de sostenerle por un brazo – Sesshoumaru! Por favor… TIENES QUE TRANQUILIZARTE!

- Señor Sesshoumaru… -Rin no ha dejado de llorar ni un minuto- por favor…

-¿COMO QUIEREN QUE ME CALME! –ruge el Taiyoukai - ¿Cómo DEMONIOS QUIEREN QUE ME CALMEEEEEE?

-Sesshoumaru –Sango interpone, aventurada, en su camino – Por favor… entiende… no fue tu error… todos nos distrajimos…

-NO! Era mi obligación vigilarla! Era mi obligación…

En ese momento, Miroku le toma el hombro derecho, silencioso, buscando el encuentro de sus ojos…

-Sesshoumaru… te entendemos¿has olvidado que todos juramos protegerla?. Ella no ha muerto, así que tenemos la oportunidad de encontrarla y arrancarla de las manos de Náraku…

-Miroku –el aludido se impresiona, es la primera vez que le llaman por su nombre- YO soy su pariente… yo puse mi palabra…

-Lo sé… pero incluso tú debes reconocer que la sorpresa de Náraku fue algo completamente fuera de nuestra capacidad… ¿Te das cuenta?... ni siquiera tú podías imaginártelo.

-Sesshoumaru, ya no te culpes, y es mejor pensar con la cabeza fría –Sango tiene asido su otro hombro, en un gesto solidario- además, Náraku no la matará… tengo la impresión que la desea como carnada… y sabe que nos tiene a su merced…

- Entonces… habrá que prepararnos… Ahome no puede estar mucho tiempo lejos. Además, mi señor Tío tiene que ser vencido… lo cual ya es un problema… - el youkai por fin vuelve a la normalidad, recuperando el ámbar de sus ojos - pero algo no esta bien…

-Me dio la impresión de que Artos-sama no deseaba pelear… -el monje tiene un dedo en su mejilla, concentrado – algo me dice que si encontramos la manera, podemos hacer que desista de Náraku…

-El problema … -Sesshoumaru observa al cielo, enigmático- es como hacerlo… dijo algo sobre una maldición… mi padre alguna vez me comentó al respecto…

- ¿Qué maldición? –pregunta Shippo

-Es una larga historia… -La ya conocida voz de la pulga Myoga parece venir de algún punto del cuerpo de Kirara – yo se las puedo contar…

-¿Pulga Myoga?-Sango se acerca presurosa hacia el susodicho -¿Desde cuando está allí?

-Acabo de llegar –una sonrisa tonta adorna sus palabras – me enteré de que Náraku tenía bajo su control al Gran Artos-Sama… supuse que debía informarles el modo de liberarlo… porque nadie puede vencerle…

-¿Ni siquiera Sesshoumaru? –Esta vez, Miroku es el sorprendido – no lo creo…

-No… tal vez ni siquiera yo… -Sesshoumaru no parece acongojado por eso- aunque eso no lo sabremos hasta que pelee con él.

-¿Señor Sesshoumaru!- grita Myoga incrédulo -¿entonces es verdad?... no puedo creerlo, había escuchado que un Taiyoukai se había unido al grupo de mi querido Amo Inuyasha… pero jamás me pasó por la mente que fuera usted!

-¿Cuántos Taiyoukais más conoces… estúpido insecto?- si las miradas mataran… y mas de un furioso Taiyoukai

- Ayyyy!

-Tranquilo, Sesshoumaru –Miroku, siempre de pacificador- la pulga Myoga es un cobarde sin redención, pero también posee una gran sabiduría, y nos ha ayudado en varias ocasiones… con información, claro, por que siempre huye…

- Gracias, Miroku-san -Myoga no sabe si sentirse agradecido o apenado por sus palabras – y a su pregunta… señor Sesshoumaru, debo decirle que conozco a diez más… cuatro de ellos, entre quienes se encuentra su señor Tío, son sumamente antiguos y poderosos… y los otros seis, son inferiores a usted en todo sentido…

- Ya veo… -Sesshoumaru olvida el incidente

- Pulga Myoga, no pierdas mas tiempo, y dinos como liberar al oso!

- Es un tanto difícil, en cuanto es necesario un sacrificio…

-¿QUEEEE!

-Bueno, se cuenta –inicia la pulga su relato, con una audiencia la mar de interesada - que su el Gran Artos-Sama tuvo una gran batalla contra una sacerdotisa muy poderosa… hace ya varios siglos…

-El sino de mi familia, por lo visto –el comentario del Taiyoukai interrumpe la atención

- Tiene usted razón, -contesta la pulga- pero el caso es, que en vista de que era imposible para la sacerdotisa el matarlo, no se sabe el verdadero motivo, ya que ésta era poderosísima… decidió sellar su poder. Pero en el proceso, selló parte de su propia alma con él. Por eso ella después sucumbió ante otros demonios, menos poderosos.

-¿Y como fue que lo selló? –pregunta Rin

-Con una daga…es un objeto mágico que se dice perteneció al propio Buda – sigue el youkai pulga- en el centro del Loto que adorna su mango, hay una pequeña joya… en esa joya se encuentra el alma de Artos-Sama…

-El problema, es que la sacerdotisa no pensó en los riesgos de esa daga… ¿cierto? –pregunta, Sango – con el alma apresada, el Taiyoukai quedaba en desventaja…

- Lo más extraño, es que después de sellado, ella le entregó la daga, enviándole una maldición…

"_Jamás conocerás la paz, puesto que cuidarás de esta daga, en la que va tu vida…pues quien la tenga, controlará tus acciones, y destruirá tu honor"_

Y se la entregó….

-Ahora Náraku pudo hacerse de ella, y controla los actos de Artos Sama… -Shippo es muy inteligente - pero a pesar de ello, no controla su corazón. Supongo que es por eso que no mató a ninguno de nosotros…

-Y también por la maldición, él se enclaustró en los páramos helados del polo, donde resguardaba su vida, y protegía a su gente… se supone que su ubicación era un secreto…

-¿Fue por eso que mi padre y él dejaron de verse?

-Sí, Señor Sesshoumaru… como usted sabe, ellos se tenían un aprecio inmenso, pero el Gran Artos Sama no quiso hacer al Gran Inu-no-Taisho, parte de tan tremendo problema… tal vez por ese mismo afecto…

-Quiso protegerlo… -susurra Sesshoumaru- de él mismo…

-Exacto –Myoga observa interrogante al poderoso ser – pero su Señor Padre estaba enterado de todo, y dispuso algo para que se ayudaran en este momento…

-¿Sabía que nos atacaría? – Salta Miroku, impactado - ¿El padre de Inuyasha lo sabía?

-No precisamente… más bien, sabía que tarde o temprano, su hermano sería forzado a salir de su escondite, y para ello buscó la manera de liberarlo… solo hay un problema…

-¿Cuál?- grito al unísono del grupo

-Era necesaria la intervención de ambos hermanos… Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru… en representación de Artos e Inu-no-Taisho…

-Habías hablado de un sacrificio – aclaró Jaken, por primera vez interesado

-Sí… sería necesaria la sangre sagrada de una sacerdotisa con poderes espirituales iguales a los de la Gran Midoriko-Sama…

-¿COMO!

Vaya que disfrutaba el dolor que estaba causando…

Sí, su nueva apariencia le satisfacía, pero lo que verdaderamente le interesaba ahora, era reforzarse con la valiosa sangre de Sesshoumaru.

En algún momento consideró tomar al Oso, pero desistió de la idea, considerándolo más útil a sus servicios. Era verdad, no había matado a sus enemigos… pero tenía que hacerlo, no podría evitarlo una segunda vez….

Por el momento, estaba más interesado en su nuevo plan.

Provocaría que Ahome diera a luz.

Hakudoshi le había llevado las cosas que había pedido, con las cuales preparó una infusión, con el fin de provocarle el parto. Pero decidió darle unos cuantos días más.

Ella no importaba…

Pero los cachorros… jajajajajajajajjajaaa!

Los cachorros le harían muy, muy feliz.

Artos cuidaba de la mujer. Nadie se lo había ordenado, pero se sentía responsable de ella, ya que fue el culpable de que estuviera allí, encerrada.

Se sorprendía al ver la infinita crueldad de su nuevo jefe. No había tenido ninguna contemplación para con ella, arrojándola incluso al suelo, con demasiada fuerza, desde el aire. Era todo un milagro que no hubiese parido ahí mismo.

El veneno que rodeaba el palacio, también la había dañado. Aunque su aura era tan poderosa, que terminaba purificándolo. Pero él sabía que tarde o temprano cedería.

-¿Cómo puedo sacarte de aquí, preciosa?- le decía quedamente - ¿Cómo evitar que mueran tú y tus cachorros?

-¿Mh? –Ahome por fin despertaba de un largo y angustioso delirio enfebrecido- ¿Quién está ahí?

-Soy yo… Artos –El oso se acerca a la luz, para que ella lo distinga – estas a salvo por el momento

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En el palacio de Náraku…

-¿Qué! –Ahome trata de incorporarse violentamente, casi cayendo desvanecida por el dolor del esfuerzo

-Tranquila… no te dañaré –Artos teme tanto a tener que hacerlo – tranquila… debemos tener cuidado, el golpe pudo dañar tu cuerpo, y los cachorros aún no están listos para nacer… al menos no en este maldito lugar…

-¿Por qué…? –la pregunta muere en los pálidos labios de la joven..

-¿Te cuido? –Artos esperaba esa pregunta – por que no quiero dañarte, ni a ninguno de tus amigos… menos a mi sobrino…

-¿Entonces?

-Es una larga historia, preciosa, y te la contaré con gusto… pero por ahora tengo que irme… Náraku me llama…

Se desvanece rápidamente en un haz de luz azul, dejando a la mujer sola con sus cavilaciones. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?... ¿Qué quería Náraku de ella?...

En una habitación algo alejada de donde se encontraba la convaleciente, Náraku jugueteaba con la Perla de Shikkon, mientras dejaba al Gran Artos arrodillado ante él más tiempo de lo necesario.

Le complacía infinitamente verlo humillado. Más aún cuando era demasiado su parecido con el maldito Inuyasha… casi eran dos gotas de agua…

-¿Me llamabas? –Artos sopesaba la situación - ¿Náraku?

-Sí… -Náraku paseó sus hermosos ojos escarlata por la habitación para al fin posarse sobre el demonio que esperaba – puedes levantarte…

- ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? –Artos dijo esto al tiempo que se erguía

-Explícame por que has estado cuidando a la miko… ¿Artos?

- Por que así lo decidí –El oso sigue inspirándole temor, sobre todo con esa mirada

-Nadie te lo ordenó, a partir de éste momento, ella pasará al cuidado de mis bellas hijas… permíteme presentarte a Yuka y Seika… mis nuevas creaciones…

Un par de mujeres, a las cuales la belleza obviamente les había rehuído con excesiva determinación, le observaban desde la oscuridad de una esquina. Una de ellas, parecía hecha de mármol, totalmente albina con unos ojos azul cielo que parecían perdidos en algún sueño tonto… la otra pelirroja, de ojos negros con la pupila naranja, contrastando con su hermana, tenía toda la ira del universo retenida en ellos.

-Ellas son las parteras oficiales… espero que no haya problemas, porque no tienen experiencia –Náraku sonrió al ver el respingo mal disimulado del oso – Oh! No te preocupes tanto por esa simple humana… ¿tu estás mucho mas allá de eso, no?

- ¿Cuál es mi misión? – el oso poseía un semblante mas frío e impasible que el propio Sesshoumaru – No me gusta verte durante tanto tiempo…

-Eso es una pena, Gran Artos… si supieras cuanto me gusta verte a ti…-Náraku le lanzó una mirada demasiado ardiente – tanto, que tengo que suprimir las ganas de absorberte.

-¿Y que te detiene? –Artos tiene mirada de un predador ante una víctima herida y sangrante - ¿Por qué no lo haces, y terminamos con esto?

-Porque aún me eres útil…

-¿Entonces? – Los ojos son ahora son dos joyas doradas, ya que sus pupilas apenas parecen un par de líneas estrechas - ¿me dirás que quieres?

- Nada, en realidad solo deseaba verte arrodillado ante mi – el hanyou esboza una sonrisa malévola- y presentarte a mis hijas… puedes irte. Por el día de hoy, puedes permanecer con la mujer, pero mañana la dejarás al cuidado de Yuka y Seika… ¿Has entendido?

-Hai –el oso se gira para encaminarse a la habitación de Ahome…

La encuentra sentada, espalda en la pared, y un rictus de dolor en el rostro. El oso se percata de que ha intentado llegar hacia la charola de la comida, sin éxito.

- ¿Tienes hambre? –lleva la charola, y se sienta junto a ella – déjame ayudarte

-¿Por qué es usted tan amable?... ¿No me dijo que era pariente de Sesshoumaru? – toma el arroz que le tienden, y comienza a comer

-¿Te lo parece?... bueno… deberías saber, ya que estás con él, que somos bastante… gentiles… -Una sonrisa altanera, idéntica a la que Inuyasha solía hacer para molestarla, adorna su masculino rostro - ¿o acaso mi sobrino no es así?

-No… bueno… ahora sí… pero fue un largo proceso

-Mmm… es entendible, después de lo que le pasó… - Artos suspira, y le ofrece una taza humeante – pero antes de todo, siempre fue amable…

-¿Qué?... –ella recuerda un tema, mucho mas importante ahora – hooee! Creo que me iba a explicar lo de la maldición, Señor…

-Sí… - Le tiende un tazón pequeño- pero lo haré mientras comes… has pasado dos días a base de agua…

Mientras ella come, el amable Taiyoukai le explica la maldición que pesa sobre él… durante ese tiempo, el rostro de la mujer pasa del Asombro total, a la compasión más absoluta…

- ¿Y supieron quien les tendió la trampa? –a ella le parece una historia familiar

- Sí, por desgracia fue una hembra Youkai de los hielos del Sur… quien fuera mi prometida…

- ¿Queee!

-No soportó el hecho de mis sentimientos por la sacerdotisa… preparó todo tan bien, y con tanto esmero, que cuando ella me encontró, simplemente no me quiso escuchar…

- ¿y que fue de su prometida?

-La maté…

_Flashback_

_Midoriko luchaba contra un par de Youkais perro muy poderosos. Eran de los clanes del Este, siempre en continua batalla contra el clan de Inu-no-Taisho._

_Un youkai blanco como la nieve, le observaba desde un peñasco, en silenciosa admiración._

_Ella era hermosa y fuerte. Y por lo visto, debía tener algún talento especial, ya que ese Gato demonio la apoyaba fielmente. Y si algo sabía el Taiyoukai, era que esas criaturas no otorgaban su amistad con tanta generosidad, más que a las almas más puras._

_En ese momento, del bosque, una avanzada de cinco Youkais más, armados hasta los dientes, se abalanzaron contra la mujer._

_No pudo seguir observando._

_Lo único que la miko alcanzó a ver, fue una blanca saeta, que destrozaba a una velocidad vertiginosa, a sus enemigos. Parecía algo tan fácil cuando esa criatura lo hacía._

_Ella había caído de rodillas, agotada, mientras Kirara, su amiga, se recostaba exhausta en sus piernas. Un hilillo de sangre surcaba su mejilla desde la ceja derecha, donde una pequeña cortada punzaba._

_Cuando alzó la vista, se encontró con un par de topacios que le examinaban preocupados._

_-¿Se encuentra bien? –el demonio era en verdad bello_

_- Sí… ¿Qué?... ¿Por qué me ayudó? –Midoriko sabía bien clasificar a los youkais, y no tuvo duda de que éste poseía un alma noble - ¿Quién es usted?_

_- Mi nombre es Artos… y vengo de los Hielos del norte… -limpió con suavidad el rastro de sangre de la cara de la joven – noté que le habían tendido una emboscada…_

_-¿De los hielos del norte? Se encuentra demasiado lejos de casa – ella le sonrió, derritiendo cualquier barrera que aún le quedara_

_- Solo estoy de visita… me iré en poco tiempo…_

_A partir de ese día, se volvieron inseparables. Aunque siempre a escondidas, por que nadie vería con buenos ojos la amistad entre una Sacerdotisa y un Poderoso Youkai humanoide. Las cosas no podrían ser más complicadas._

_Sin embargo, se amaban._

_Lejos de ahí, al palacio de Inu-no-Taisho, una visita inesperada acababa de llegar. _

_La dama en cuestión hizo migas inmediatas con la señora del palacio. _

_Ilana, la hija del más poderoso Demonio de las extremidades sureñas de la tierra. Y la prometida oficial de Artos, desde el momento en que vio la luz por primera vez. Una belleza rubia, de ojos rosados, sumamente alta, cuya hermosura solo era comparable a la de la Gran Namida, madre de Sesshoumaru, ycuyo corazón era tan frío que no le importó destruirlo todo, en su ambición._

_El propio Sesshoumaru resultó afectado por ello._

_Ella planeó todo para separarlos, en cuanto pudo recibir por vez primera, el olor de la miko en él. Supo de inmediato que él rompería el compromiso, y decidió impedirlo. A cualquier costo._

_Poco a poco, con sutiles trampas, puso a Midoriko en la encrucijada de descubrir quien era el despiadado asesino de niños. Todas las pruebas incriminaban a Artos. Pero ella decidió no decirle nada hasta que no hubiese otra salida._

_Un niño muerto, con un trozo de piel blanca atrapada entre los ensangrentados deditos, fue la gota que derramó el vaso._

_Fin del Flashback_

-¿Conoce usted la forma de eliminar la maldición? –pregunta Ahome, entre lágrimas

-Sí… pero ahora es imposible… -el youkai la miró de un modo, que hizo saltar su corazón – por que mi pequeño sobrino ha muerto…

-¿Inuyasha?

-Sí… - el Taiyoukai dejó vagar su afligida mente, a un pasado más dulce, mientras sus ojos amenazaban con la muerte…

La infusión estaba lista. Era el momento de hacerlos nacer. Probablemente alguno moriría… eran prematuros por tres semanas… pero cualquiera sabe que el último mes es el mas peligroso…

¿Y que le importaba?

Con uno que sobreviviera sería suficiente…

Y en ese momento, el magnífico Oso Blanco dejaría de servirle. Así que lo absorbería y disfrutaría regodeándose en sus nuevos poderes. Por que nadie sabía hasta donde llegaban los límites de esa fabulosa criatura.

-Yuka… Seika – su voz dulce, las llama – hijas, vengan acá…

-¿Náraku?-responde la pelirroja

- Lleven esto a la habitación de la prisionera en cuanto amanezca… y dénselo. A partir de ese momento, no se aparten de su lado. Cuando de a luz, tráiganme a los críos.

-Sí señor…

Ambas mujeres salen, llevando la albina, entre las manos, el jarrón que contenía la fórmula.

-No se usará sangre de sacerdotisa… y puesto que mi hermano no existe más, tendremos que encontrar otro modo –Sesshoumaru hablaba, con voz pesada y dura – así sea casi imposible…

-Pues entonces, no esperemos más, y vayamos a donde la Gran Adivina… -Declaró Myoga

-¿La gran adivina? –Sango le mira, desconcertada

- Es un riesgo que debemos correr… -aclara Miroku…

Y encaminan sus pasos hacia las montañas nevadas… con la firme esperanza de encontrar lo que tanto necesitan, y se les ha extraviado…

La Fé.

Desde una colina a sus espaldas, una figura luminiscente les observa partir… sus plateados cabellos ondean, pero no con el viento, sino con la luz que su propia persona emana… y sus ojos, de un oro translúcido, sonríen, contrastando con su frío semblante.

Tras disolverse en el viento, una palabra parece reverberar de la nada…

"… _Permanezco…."_

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Clarice: oye, chiquilla, no, no deseo eso! jaja! pero en vista de ciertos comentarios, y perticiones, he decidido, formalmente, hacer dos finales para este fic... para no herir suceptibilidades.. ya que en un inicio era un Inu/Kag... aunque no lo creas! Por cierto... no me dejaste correo!**

**Un beso a todos!**


	8. Padre Sustituto 8

**+Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi… la Grande**

**PADRE SUSTITUTO**

En el transcurso de la madrugada, ni Ahome ni Artos se dan el lujo de dormir. Conociendo éste último los planes de Náraku, prefiere permanecer a su lado, explicándole todas las cosas que debe saber.

El Gran Oso se sorprende al ver, como ésta joven nunca dudó, ni dudaría de su amado Inuyasha.

Eso era lo que había faltado en su relación.

Confianza.

-Igual que Kikyo e Inuyasha –le comenta Ahome – Ellos cayeron en la trampa, por que no había una confianza total

-Es casi imposible

-No, no lo es, Señor, lo imposible es que, si ya has conocido la personalidad de alguien, entonces te atrevas a dudar…

-¿Pero como sabes? ¿Y si ése alguien tiene dos caras?

-En ese caso, personas con poderes espirituales como los de las sacerdotisas, no pueden darse el lujo de no notarlo… es algo… innato…

-Entiendo… -El oso se rasca una ceja, meditabundo – ahora comprendo por que te eligió mi sobrino…

-Inuyasha no me eligió… mas bien, creo que no le quedó otra opción! –rió ella

-No hablaba de Inuyasha…

-¿Eh?

_Flashback…_

_Cuando Artos fue a verla al bosque, ella notó que en su bota izquierda faltaba un trozo de esa piel._

_-¿Qué te pasó ahí? –dijo ella, señalando el punto hueco_

_-¿Dónde? Ah! No se… me atoré con algo, supongo. – Artos intentaba robar un beso a la hermosa joven, pero parecía inaccesible - ¿Ocurre algo?_

_-Dime, Artos… ¿no puedes recordar donde perdiste ese trozo de piel?_

_-Si supiera te lo diría… supongo que estaba distraído…_

_- ¿O enajenado… tal vez poseído por tu sangre demoníaca? –la expresión de la joven era tan dura, como la de un Taiyoukai_

_-¿Dominado por mi sangre….? ¿De que hablas?... –El youkai sonrió dulcemente - ¿Es que no sabes tú, mejor que nadie, que jamás perdería el sentido así? Sabes bien que aún de esa manera, soy perfectamente consciente de mis acciones…_

_-Perfectamente consciente…_

_-¿Qué te pasa?_

_- Nada… tengo que irme…_

_-Pero acabas de llegar… -el demonio por fin cayo en la cuenta de que algo terrible estaba pasando - está bien, no te detendré… pero quiero que entiendas algo…_

_-¿Qué?- su mirada parecía ónix, de tan dura - ¿Qué quieres que entienda, youkai?_

_- ¿Qué rayos…? – al fin, suspiró derrotado – bueno… quiero que comprendas que la base de cualquier relación, es la confianza… si no confías en mí y me dices que pasa, no podré hacer nada…_

_-Confianza… ¿Ciega?... lo dudo…_

_Cuando ella se fue, en su corazón persistió la extraña sensación de que algo malo se estaba cerniendo sobre ellos._

_Fin el flashback…_

La mañana llega, lenta pero inevitable, con lo que ambos se disponen a acometer con toda su entereza lo que está por venir.

Yuka y Seika entran a la habitación al despuntar el alba, llevando la infusión.

Artos es despedido y enviado junto a su captor.

Ahome lucha desesperadamente por beber el menos líquido posible. Las youkais la obligan pero ella aún es fuerte…

Un par de horas después, los dolores han comenzado… lentos, implacables…

Cerca de una elevada montaña, la comitiva encabezada por un Taiyoukai de ojos dorados, se detiene a reconocer el terreno….

-Sesshoumaru, creo que ella no se encuentra –Miroku habla con los ojos cerrados, y la mano extendida, buscando alguna energía que le indique el camino – No puedo sentir nada…

- Sí… me había dado cuenta… -Sesshoumaru buscaba algún rastro de la mujer- pero de algún modo…

Un estruendo corta en dos el cielo, bajando de entre las nubes grises, algo parecido a un dragón de pequeño tamaño… idéntico a Ah-Hun, pero rojo…

-Buenos días, Yo soy la dueña y señora de estas tierras, mi nombre es Kyo… ¿Se puede saber en que les puedo ayudar?

La criatura que desmonta dista mucho de la imagen mental que se habían formado los de la comitiva. Únicamente Sesshoumaru no parecía impresionado.

Era, simplemente, _una Geisha_, en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Lo único que parecía raro en ella, era, precisamente, haber bajado del dragón. Y claro, el enorme poder que emanaba.

-¿Señores? ¿Señoritas? – La mujer extendió graciosamente su mano, con lo cual apareció un palacio enorme - ¿gustan pasar y acompañarme a tomar una deliciosa taza de té?

-Sí… Gracias –Sesshoumaru ofreció una reverencia extremadamente respetuosa.

A la vista de éste acto, y sobre todo de quien venía, los demás prefirieron ponerse de rodillas para hacer el mismo gesto, cosa que pareció complacer mucho a la dama…

Dentro del palacio, la hermosa Geisha, les ofrece a todos una taza… pero antes de que pudieran tomar el primer sorbo…

-Veo por que están aquí… - Sus ojos, de un castaño reluciente, se tornaron blancos, y su cabello se soltó de su cabeza, para desparramarse por el suelo – deben saber, que las cosas no saldrán como las desean… pero no están solos… nunca lo han estado…

-Queremos encontrarla –Pide, el Taiyoukai – es importante… Kyo-Sama

-Sus hijos nacerán hoy… pero deben llevarla… lejos… -al decir esto, envía una horrorosa mirada al grupo – y en cuanto al Ser Blanco… no hay peligro que emane de él… pero tengan cuidado… que si intervienen con el destino… él será su perdición… y… Sesshoumaru, debes recordar, que debes luchar por lo que tu corazón necesita… o lo perderás para siempre si tu orgullo te vence…

Poco a poco, los ojos de la joven se tornaron castaños de nuevo, recuperando su aspecto amable…

-Querido Joven Sesshoumaru, me es muy grato verle de nuevo! –La joven extendió hacia él, una blanca y delicada mano, tomándola éste de inmediato - es como recordar viejos tiempos…

-¿Viejos tiempos? – pregunta Sango

-Claro! Veo que mi hermoso cachorro no les ha dicho… yo fui la mejor amiga de su tatarabuela… y tal vez, lo más cercano a una tía abuela, que jamás tendrá…

-¡¿Huh!

-Y vaya que se parece a ella!

El asombro no les permitía respirar… entonces… ¿Qué edad tenía esa "Geisha"?

Ahome luchaba desesperadamente por contener el proceso… no debía darle ese gusto a su enemigo… además, quien sabe que planes tendría para sus bebés.

Una nueva oleada, lenta pero aguda, le llegó.

-Inuyasha… mi amor… -se repetía una y otra vez – Sesshoumaru… ayúdame!

En algún momento, perdió el sentido, y soñó… sueños de otros tiempos, épocas perdidas, pero cuyos sucesos los marcarían a todos… para siempre…

_Flashback_

_Necesitaba desahogarse con alguien… el consejo oportuno de un amigo…_

_Habló con su hermano. Inu-no-Taisho no tenía idea de que ocurría._

_Poco después, tras varios fallidos intentos de hablar con la sacerdotisa, su prometida le abordó._

_La mujer debía ser casi de su altura, el pelo rubio, liso como cascada, caía hasta la altura de las rodillas, con un fleco desigual sobre su deliciosa frente. El rostro casi translúcido solo era mancillado por unas finísimas marcas rosadas que le daban el aspecto de la nervadura de las alas de una mariposa._

_El fino y esbelto cuerpo iba cubierto por un vestido en color celeste bordado en oro, de corte medieval, cuyas mangas arrastraban, y del escote de la espalda surgía una semi cola, que se expandía elegantemente sobre el suelo._

_Se preguntó que había en ella que le desagradaba tanto._

_-Mi señor – dijo ella, con una voz que parecía el canto de una sirena- he notado que algo le acongoja… ¿podría contarme que le molesta?_

_-Nada… -Artos seguía anonadado por su hermosura_

_-Lo que sea, mi señor, podemos sortearlo juntos…_

_-Ah! Ilana… de eso tendremos que hablar…_

_- No… no quiero que me repudie…_

_-¿Cómo…?... Oh! Siempre estoy un paso atrás con las mujeres…_

_Se sentaron a la sombra de un gran cerezo, a tomar una pequeña merienda, siendo ella misma quien le sirviera todo._

_Quería agradarle, le explicó… quería demostrarle lo buena esposa que sería._

_El no pudo más que complicarse la existencia con la culpa…_

_Esa misma noche, ocurrió._

_Artos, desesperado, fue a la aldea de la sacerdotisa, y trató de hablar con ella, alarmando a todos los humanos. Así que prefirió irse, antes de tener que enfrentarse a ellos._

_Ilana le seguía a contraviento. Cuando al fin se fue su prometido, se enfundó en un traje idéntico al que él portaba, y se dedicó a matar con saña a todos los aldeanos que encontraba._

_Midoriko luchó fieramente. A pesar de que llegó a notar los destellos dorados del cabello, nunca puso en duda de quien se trataba._

_Artos, al poco de caminar, comenzó a sentirse enfermo. Se recostó en el frío suelo y cerró los ojos. _

_Cuando al fin los abrió, estaba cubierto de sangre de pies a cabeza, y los cuerpos de un par de aldeanos destazados, se encontraban adheridos a sus garras. Cuando reaccionó, sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre en la boca, y pudo masticar algo correoso._

_Así lo encontró Midoriko, escupiendo el trozo de carne, y limpiándose con el dorso de la mano. No le permitió decir una sola palabra._

_Fue entonces que lo maldijo._

_Sacó de entre sus ropas la Daga del Cielo, y tras señalarlo, inició un conjuro. Artos fue desprendido de su alma. Esa luz fue a dar al mango de la daga, y ella selló el conjuro con las palabras que mas daño le harían jamás._

_- " Te maldigo, Artos, Príncipe de los eternos Hielos del Norte… tu alma no regresará a ti hasta que no hayas expiado tu falta… te condeno ver morir a todos los que tu podrido corazón ame… y te humillo, puesto que quien tenga esta Daga, poseerá tu vida, y dominará tu honor…"_

_-No! Midoriko! Debes escucharme!_

_-Calla, eres indigno de pronunciar mi nombre… ¿Te gusta la carne humana no?... ¿mucho?... entonces, solo podrás comer la carne de aquellos pobres que no posean sexo… por que deberás morir en tu hambre…_

_-No!... tienes que oírme! Tienes que confiar en…_

_Pero no pudo acabar, porque se desmayó, despertando luego en el palacio de su hermano. Ilana se encontraba ahí, y había causado un gran destrozo..._

_Fin del Flashback_

Náraku se solaza con su buena suerte… había planeado muchas cosas, pero ahora sabía que lo único que hacía falta, era traerlos hasta aquí… y conocía el modo perfecto de lograrlo.

-Artos –le llama dándose importancia –tengo un trabajo para ti

-¿Dime?

- Quiero que vayas en busca de tu querido sobrino y su tonto grupo, y los guíes hasta aquí…

-¿Qué?

-Obviamente, todos sabrán que es una trampa… pero es divertido…

-Como digas –Artos salió de la habitación, furioso… había sentido el dolor de la chica, y estaba demasiado preocupado…

Por otro lado, un compacto grupo caminaba en dirección contraria a la adecuada… buscaban algún lugar con agua.

-Ayy! –Sango se llevó una mano al pecho –Ahome!

-¿Qué pasa? –Grita Miroku, sosteniéndola

-Pude sentir a Ahome! –Explica la exterminadora – Y está en problemas!

Un raro sentimiento los invadió, siendo inmediatamente superado por la presencia del Gran Artos…

-Vengo a llevarlos frente a Náraku –dice, arisco –es una trampa… pero la mujer está a punto de parir…

-Llévanos –Contestó Sesshoumaru, sin darle tiempo a nadie de reaccionar, sin dejarles emitir sonido – AHORA…

El grupo sale disparado en la dirección que el Taiyoukai de los hielos les lleva. Sesshoumaru conoce esa opresión…

La misma que sintiera cuando su hermano le había llamado.

Pero ésta vez llegaría a tiempo.

-------------------------

Las youkais Yuka y Seika esperan tranquilamente. Pero algo parece andar mal, ya que la mujer parece no estar lista para parir.

-Vamos, humana insignificante, mejor abre las piernas… -Yuka, la pelirroja, trataba de obligarla, para intentar forzar el acceso

-Déjala, hermana –la albina parecía tener algo de seso, después de todo- debemos dejar que se abra sola. Si no puede, entonces abriremos su vientre…

-Tienes razón, hermana… en todo caso. Lo único que Náraku quiere son los críos…

Ahome seguía luchando, pero su instinto le decía que algo no marchaba bien…

La llegada del grupo al palacio de Náraku, causó un gran revuelo de mononokes…

Kagura observaba todo desde el espejo de Kanna.

La batalla se inició, rápida, cruel y sin calentamientos previos… simplemente fue una matanza sin cuartel…

Sesshoumaru se encontraba casi fuera de sí. Artos solo observaba, consciente de que en cualquier momento, Náraku le ordenaría matar a su sobrino.

- Artos –le llama suavemente Náraku, casi dulce- ven acá…

-¿Dime?

-Vé donde la mujer y tráela… ya debe estar pariendo, y quiero que mis enemigos presencien su destrucción…

Artos obedece, algo aliviado de poder verla de nuevo… y preparando alguna estrategia para salvarla…

Pero Náraku ya había planeado eso, también…

Artos regresa con Ahome en brazos. Ésta se ha desvanecido, pues la dura labor de parto la ha agotado…

-Déjala aquí… frente a mí –Náraku señala un punto en el suelo empedrado, justo frente a él, casi encima de sus pies – así la mantendré dentro de mi campo de energía…

Cuando Sesshoumaru por fin localiza a Ahome, gruñe tan sonoramente, que todo se paraliza por un momento…

Hasta Náraku tuvo que reconocer que ése sonido le había espantado…

Pero recupera rápidamente la sangre fría, y saca de entre sus ropas, la famosa Daga… apuntándola hacia el oso, le ordena:

-MATA a Sesshoumaru! Mátalos a todos!

El Oso, Artos, se siente poseído por una fuerza incontenible, que lo obliga a atacar con toda su fuerza al desprotegido grupo…

Pero Sesshoumaru, en esos pocos días, parece haber aumentado considerablemente sus poderes… por más que Artos le ataca, no logra abatirlo.

Justo en ese momento, la "desvanecida" Ahome, abre los ojos, y arrebata de las manos de Náraku el objeto que le daba el control sobre el Gran Artos…

La daga se encuentra en las manos de la sacerdotisa…

Náraku intenta arrebatársela, pero la mujer, con sus últimas energías, forma un campo de protección que lo rechaza. Busca a Rin con la mirada, y levanta en el aire la daga..

-¡¡Rin! –Grita la miko - Debes lanzar una flecha purificadora al mango de esto!

-¡¿Qué! –las voces de Artos y Sesshoumaru resaltan por sobre el estruendo de la batalla - ¡No!

- ¡Si! –Rin tensa su arco… apunta

-Recuerda – le grita Ahome – Usa tu corazón… no podrás fallar!

Rin tiembla un poco… sus delgados brazos sostienen con firmeza la cuerda y la flecha…

Si falla, o mata a Ahome… o simplemente, el esfuerzo de todos será en vano…

Por fin, segura por completo de su puntería, arroja el proyectil…

La flecha brilla, incandescente, y se incrusta justo en la joya que corona el Loto de la daga… un gran alarido de Naraku y el arma se rompe en mil trozos, liberando las almas apresadas…

El malvado Hanyou huye, como siempre hace, llevándose con él a sus extensiones…

-¡Ahome! –Miroku, Sango y Shippo ya se encuentran con ella -¡Por Dios!

- Déjennos acercarnos –Sesshoumaru aparta rudamente a sus aliados, no tiene tiempo ni ganas de ser cuidadoso… el olor de la sangre de la mujer aturde todos sus sentidos - ¿Que le pasa?

-¡Sango! ¡Tú que eres mujer…ayúdala! –suplica Miroku

-Soy mujer… pero no se gran cosa de partos… nunca he participado de verdad en uno… -La exterminadora se encuentra pálida

-Tiene una hemorragia muy fuerte… -Artos se acerca a la parturienta, y se coloca entre sus piernas, para gran consternación de los presentes… excepto Sesshoumaru- ¡Por mis ancestros!... No se ha dilatado nada!

-¿Que?-Grita Sango- ¿Qué dice?

-Tiene una gran pérdida de sangre… y por lo que parece, ya hace mucho que rompió aguas…-Explica Sesshoumaru, ahora también asomándose a la entrepierna de la mujer – pero no hay espacio para que salgan los cachorros…

Lo que nadie notó, es que en el rostro del Inu-Youkai, las marcas habían palidecido a simples líneas rosáceas… no acostumbraba a ver nacimientos… y de acuerdo a los usos de la época, no se le hubiera permitido participar en uno… pero no iba a dejar que su tío estuviese allí… y él quedarse de brazos cruzados…

- Sesshoumaru, hijo, aléjate… -Artos percibe el trastabilleo de su sobrino – nuestras costumbres son distintas… yo he estado en los partos de todas mis hermanas, como dicta la tradición…

- Pero… - Sesshoumaru no tiene ganas de discutir eso… cuando…

Artos acerca una mano, para introducirla en la mujer, y así asegurarse de la posición de los críos… como había visto hacer mil veces a las parteras y médicos…

-Siento la cabeza… está muy abajo –Artos habla, sin percatarse de que los ojos de sus acompañantes se han convertido en sendos platos de horror - Hay que hacer algo, o los tres morirán!

-Debo llevarla a su época… los médicos de allá podrán salvarlos –Sesshoumaru se repone, y tras arrojar sus espadas a su tío, la toma en brazos, para transportarse como esfera luminosa, hacia el pozo de los huesos…

La sangre lo llena también a él… pero ahora es lo que menos le importa, porque literalmente_ puede_ escuchar los tres corazones que luchan con todas sus fuerzas por seguir latiendo…

_Cuando uno de ellos se detiene por momentos…_

Cuando al fin llegan a su época, no hay nadie en casa…

Nadie que le diga que hacer, o hacia donde correr…

-Demonioooos!

**CONTINUARÁ**


	9. Padre Sustituto 9

**+Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi… la Grande**

**PADRE SUSTITUTO**

_Cuando al fin llegan a su época, no hay nadie en casa… _

_Nadie que le diga que hacer, o hacia donde correr…_

_-Demonioooos! _

-------------------------------------------------

Baja a la calle, y se queda parado, asustado como nunca antes en su vida… buscando el rastro de la clínica, del cual nunca se preocupó por seguir, ya que iban en Taxi.

Ya en la calle, una mujer los vé, y corre hacia ellos

-Señor ¿necesita ayuda? –ella observa la ropa empapada en roja sangre de la muchacha, y el rostro de ansiedad del hombre

-Sí… necesito llevarla a la Maternal Central

-¡Un segundo!

La dama va por su auto, y los lleva, a toda velocidad a la clínica.

Todo parece salir mal, ya que el médico de Ahome se encuentra de viaje en unas conferencias…

A Sesshoumaru eso le importa un rábano… lo que quiere es que alguien atienda a la joven…

-Venga! –El joven residente observa la situación, y lleva una camilla -¡Enfermera! Preparen el quirófano, hay que intervenir de emergencia

-¿Cuánto tiene de trabajo de parto? –una de las enfermeras pregunta al youkai

-No estoy seguro… no estaba con ella –Seshoumaru duda –Pero ya tiene horas…

-¿Presión?- Pregunta el residente – dilatación… ¡Tres centímetros!... la cabeza del bebé esta baja… pérdida masiva de sangre…

-Presión 60 sobre 50 doctor… y el latido del bebé es irregular

-Son bebés –Aclara Sesshoumaru, sin entender ni jota de lo que decían- son dos…

-¿Oxitocina? –pregunta otro joven

-No – El joven médico revisa los conteos de la mujer – ya habido contracciones... demasiado tarde… hay que hacer una cesárea…

-Venga! –una mujer, toda enfundada en un mono azul de quirófano, jala a Sesshoumaru, y entre estirones y explicaciones, lo mete a él en un traje similar- Vamos, Papá… esté listo para apoyar a su mujercita!... ¿No quiere perderse el nacimiento de sus hijos verdad?

-¡¿Qué! –El Taiyoukai se vé arrastrado a una vorágine de aparatos, personas de azul, bisturíes… y cosas completamente increíbles…

-Ah! El feliz padre ya se encuentra aquí –el residente, profesional y atento, trata de calmar los nervios del "Futuro Papá" - ¿Ya tenemos su expediente?

-Sí doctor! – La muchacha le extiende unas hojas, que el hombre lee sin tocar

-Perfecto… traigan dos unidades de sangre O positivo… ¿Lista el área?

-Esterilizada y lista –La asistente de quirófano, mujer mayor y experimentada, ya tenía descubierta toda la parte inferior de Ahome, desde el busto para abajo… una solución desinfectante naranja manchaba su vientre…

Sesshoumaru había sido colocado junto a la joven madre, y observaba todo en muda inquietud…

Entonces inició el procedimiento, y el Taiyoukai deseó teletransportarse a algún lugar muy, muy, muy lejano de ahí…

En algún momento, el médico jaló hacia fuera la cabeza de uno de los pequeños, descubriendo la espesa mata de cabellos plateados que la cubrían…

Y un bonito par de orejas humanas… aunque puntiagudas

-Un varoncito! – comenta el anestesista

El bebé fue colocado, momentáneamente sobre las piernas de Ahome

-¿Quiere cortar el cordón, Papá?- El doctor le tiende unas tijeritas

-¿Cómo…?

Le guían la mano al poderoso señor de las tierras del oeste, para que corte el cordón umbilical… a pesar de su grandiosidad, siente como su alma se derrite ante la cosilla arrugada y berreante…

-Tómelo enfermera –el médico entrega al niño, para proseguir

Introduce ambas manos en la abertura (cosa que hace que a Sesshoumaru se le voltee el estómago al revés) y mueve cuidadosamente el pequeño cuerpecito.

-Algo anda mal… -el médico habla bajo, para sus compañeros, pero el youkai tiene un oído finísimo – prepárense para resucitación de emergencia…

Tras unos momentos de lo que parecía una lucha en miniatura, sacan la cabeza, cubierta por completo de la misma cabellera plata…

Pero con un par de orejitas de perro aplastadas y rosas…

Silencio total en el quirófano… excepto por los zumbidos y pitidos de las máquinas… podían escucharse los corazones de todos los presentes…

¿Qué le iban a decir a los padres?

Sesshoumaru, que no ha perdido detalle, nota que el bebé está azul, y no se mueve en lo absoluto…

De inmediato, todos los profesionales ahí reunidos luchan por revivir al bebé…

Pasan diez minutos, sin que haya resultados…

-Lo siento, señor… no pudimos hacer nada por su bebé… -el médico observa, compungido al hombre que se cierne frente a él, impávido- pero, aunque no es un consuelo… al menos su otro hijo se encuentra bien…

-¿Puedo tomarlo? –Sesshoumaru se aparta de todos, y se dirige a la camillita donde colocaron el cuerpecillo exánime… - quiero tenerlo en brazos…

-Claro… -Se apartan para darle unos minutos, mientras suturan a la mujer, y la preparan para salir

Sesshoumaru carga cuidadosamente al cachorro en sus brazos… su pielecita fría, es suave como la seda… tan pálida como la suya… con su pelo blanco y las orejitas, es el mismo retrato de Inuyasha…

-Inuyasha… -murmura – no… no vas a morir… no de nuevo…

El Taiyoukai, reúne una cantidad de energía, que brilla violeta, en su mano libre, y empieza a adentrarla en el pequeño pecho de la criatura…

-Vamos… lucha… hijito… tienes que luchar… -El youkai habla pegando su boca a las pequeñísimas orejitas – eres fuerte… eres mi… eres el hijo de mi hermano…

Poco a poco…la luz parece llenar todo el cuerpecillo…

_El bebé se estremece_…

Un grito llena la sala… el llanto poderoso de un bebé resuena en toda la clínica…

Ha despertado…

----------------------------------------------------------------

Solo faltaron un par de horas y una buena charla informal, para que el milagro del bebé Higurashi se convirtiera en leyenda urbana…

Cuando Ahome por fin despertó, se encontró rodeada de su familia, sonriente, y con la buena nueva de que los bebés estaban bien, pero que permanecerían en las incubadoras un poco más.

Sesshoumaru se había quedado en los cuneros, vigilando como un padre obsesivo, la respiración del más pequeño de los cachorros… el que le había hecho casi vomitar el corazón, y luego se lo había devuelto cuando volvió a respirar…

-Deberías verlo hija! –Dice la Señora Higurashi- ¡Parece loco!... no deja de preguntar que "¿Qué es eso?... ¿no le duele?... ¿A que hora lo sacan?"… ya tiene a todo mundo vuelto loco!

-Sí hermana! –Souta aún estaba impresionado por el cuadro que tuvieron al llegar – Además, no ha querido ir a casa a cambiarse!

-Se rehúsa terminantemente a abandonar el lugar mientras ustedes estén aquí– el abuelo Higurashi podía confesarse conmovido con la actitud del youkai- debiste verlo!

- Pobre Sesshoumaru… -Ahome no había presenciado nada, pero su instinto le decía que las cosas habían resultado complicadas… para ambos – Pobrecillo, fue muy duro para él… por cierto… ¿Qué es esa historia del "Milagro" del que hablan?

- ¿Eh?-la señora impide que el niño hable- ¡Ah! No… te lo contaremos luego… creo que es hora de que vayamos a cambiar con Sesshoumaru… ha de estar ansioso por verte…

-Bueno… -Ahome queda pensativa- muy bien…

La familia sale, para buscar al youkai, y pedirle que entre a ver a la joven, no sin antes prevenirle que no debe decirle respecto al bebé que había muerto.

El cuadro que Ahome tuvo al entrar el youkai a su habitación, le sacó un gritito

Sesshoumaru iba, con su traje de hace 500 años, totalmente ensangrentado del pecho y parte de los pantalones. El pelo, en algunas partes manchado también, lucía curiosamente pesado.

La menos no llevaba las espadas…

-¿Se..Sesshoumaru?-Ahome intenta incorporarse, sin éxito- ¿Qué… Que te pasó?

-Fue cuando te traje aquí – El youkai empezaba a sentirse mortificado con su apariencia, por primera vez en varias horas – casi toda es tuya…

-Wooow! - La chica sonríe ante las palabras tan carentes de tacto – y dime… ¿Cómo están mis hijos?

-Bien… ellos están bien – Sesshoumaru se acerca a la cama de la mujer, y tras revisarla con los ojos, dirige su mano hacia el lugar donde se encuentra la herida - ¿Y tu?... ¿Te duele mucho?

-No!... estoy sedada… dicen que me tendrán en observación un par de días más… -Ahome se conmueve ante el gesto de su cuñado – y dime ¿Qué pasó en realidad?

-Estuviste en trabajo de parto por horas… -Sesshoumaru ignoró las advertencias de la familia- y cuando llegamos aquí, uno de los bebés había muerto…

-¡¿Qué!

-Lo reviví… con mi energía –Sesshoumaru se sentía agotado desde entonces – nunca me odié tanto por no tener a Tensseiga conmigo…

-¿Cómo está ahora?

-Bien… ¿sabes?... es el que más se parece a Inuyasha…

-¿Tienen…?

- ¿Orejas de perro? –el Tiyoukai sonríe – solo uno… justo el menor… el mayor la tiene como yo…

-Gracias Sesshoumaru –Ahome toma su mano, fría- gracias…

-¿De que? –El youkai aprieta la extremidad que le apresa- era mi deber…

-De todos modos… gracias… -Ahome se entristece ante las palabras- aunque solo lo hicieras por deber…

-¿Por qué te pones triste? –el youkai acaricia la cabeza de ella -¿dije algo malo?

-No!... solo que… tenía la esperanza… -Ahome baja los cristalizados ojos- ¡No importa! Lo importante es que mis bebés están bien!

- Ahome… -Sesshoumaru se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios – yo…

-¿Qué? – se pone nerviosa - ¿Qué pasa…?

-Yo me alegro… de que…

La puerta se abre, y entra un alegre y sonriente joven médico, que se queda mirándolos con cara de complicidad

-¡Bien! Vamos a revisar a la nueva mamá! –el residente, tan oportuno, interrumpió la escena – Ah! ¿interrumpí algo importante?... perdón! Bueno! Tendrán toda la vida para quererse mucho! Y para hacer más bebés tan lindos –el médico guiñó un ojo a la ruborizada joven, ya que Sesshoumaru parecía mirar algo muy importante en la pared – a ver, mamá… descubramos esa herida…

-Saldré al pasillo – el youkai se encaminaba, cuando…

-Oh! No es necesario!... –el joven residente, ignorante de la historia, dificultaba enormemente todo – es solo un chequeo de rutina…

-Este… yo… -Ahome se sonrojó tanto, que la cara le ardía, en cuanto el doctor levanto la sábana y su bata, para revisarla… -doctor!

-Todo bien!... – el hombre checa la bolsa de la sonda que colgaba junto a la cama- perfecto! Ya sabe, no debe moverse hasta mañana… cuando venga de nuevo, entonces le permitiremos dar unos pasos…

-Entonces no debe moverse hasta mañana… ¿cierto?-pregunta el "padre"

-Sí!... además, su doctor de cabecera llegará pasado mañana, probablemente él le revisará para darla de alta…

-¿Y mis bebés?

-Bueno, ellos deberán estar en las incubadoras un poco más… hubo algunos detallitos… nada de importancia –el joven médico observó la mirada que se dirigieron esos dos- están muy bien, pero en los bebés prematuros, hay que tener ciertas precauciones…

-¿Cuando podré verlos? –Ahome recordó algo- ¿podré alimentarlos?

-Vendrá una enfermera a ayudarla a sacarse leche –Sesshoumaru se tambalea un poquitín- y mañana podrá salir a verlos…

-No te preocupes, querida –dijo Sesshoumaru, juguetón- te mostraremos las fotografías… Souta ha tomado como mil!

-¿Qué?-Ahome no pudo menos que reír- ¿fotos?

-Sí! – el doctor se dirigió a la puerta- buena idea!... ahora a descansar y reponerse!

-Gracias doctor! –la pareja habló al unísono…

Lo que estuvo a punto de pasar, había quedado detenido… y la magia había pasado, así que Sesshoumaru salió a hablar con los parientes de Ahome.

Souta salió por ropa limpia para el youkai, quién había decidido bañarse en la habitación de Ahome, y quedarse ahí…

-Pero… Sesshoumaru… -había preguntado Souta, por pura maldad –y si sus enemigos aparecen cuando usted se esté bañando… ¿Qué haría?

-Salir –Sesshoumaru había comprendido el sentido de la pregunta – y dar un espectáculo digno de verse… y recordarse…

-Wooow! –esa fue la señora Higurashi- eso me gustaría verlo

-Mamá!

-Señora! –ese fue Sesshoumaru

-Hija!- el abuelo se notaba consternado

Para Ahome, lo mas divertido del asunto, fue ver como su "cuñadito" se adaptaba con asombrosa rapidez a los cambios tanto tecnológicos como emocionales que iba enfrentando.

Para él, las fotos fueron todo un suceso, pero supo aparentar frialdad.

Y todas las enfermeras estaban locas por el "nuevo papá" de los Higurashi… que se la pasaba como lapa, pegado al cristal de los cuneros.

Al fin, una de ellas se compadeció de "los tres" como ahora les apodaban, y le permitió entrar a verlos…

-¿Señor? –la mujer, bonita y de cabellos muy negros, se dirigía coquetamente- ¿quiere entrar a verlos?

-Sí –Sesshoumaru, imperturbable, se emocionó internamente- ¿ahora?

-Claro, venga a lavarse, y luego lo guiaré con gusto

Así fue como el Taiyoukai, voluntariamente se lavó concienzudamente las manos, se metió en una bata celeste, y se ató el cabello hacia atrás (bueno, la enfermera lo hizo, muy "amablemente").

Todo para ver a los cachorritos…

Al fin pudo llegar hacia las incubadoras que los guardaban. Ambos empezaron a moverse, alegres, al sentir su energía.

Sesshoumaru introdujo una de sus manos en el orificio para ello, de la caja del mayor de los bebés… y acarició con mucha ternura su vientre y cara… el pequeño trató de atrapar su dedo, y el Taiyoukai rió.

Luego se viró hacia el pequeño que tanto le había desvelado.

"Su" pequeño, se quedó mirándolo solemnemente, mientras era acariciado… esta vez, Sesshoumaru llevó su mano hacia la cabecita, para rascar cuidadosamente las pequeñas orejitas, a lo cual el bebé reaccionó feliz.

Y atrapó el dedo del youkai…

Y se lo llevó a la diminuta boca, para succionarlo con fruición…

Fue entonces, cuando el Gran Demonio-Perro, pudo notar las ligerísimas líneas rosáceas que surcaban las mejillas del más chico…

Algo de él había quedado en ese bebé… ahora estaban unidos para siempre…

Sesshoumaru sonrió, deseando poder sacarlos de ahí, y abrazarlos contra sí, para poder absorber su delicioso olor a limpio, a piel tierna… a bebé…

Esos cachorros olían a Inuyasha…

Y cuando atraparon sus dedos, se adueñaron por completo de su corazón.

Ya no era un deber… ni su obligación…

Estaría con ellos, por que los amaba como un loco.

Porque aunque tuviese sus propios hijos, jamás sentiría lo que sintió con los hijos de su hermano…

Inuyasha…

Le había destrozado la vida…

Pero le había regalado todo un universo…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la era Sengoku, todos rezaban fervorosamente, ansiosos por saber el destino que había corrido la familia de su amigo Inuyasha…

Artos permanecía, casi suspendido sobre la boca del pozo, desesperado por ir y buscarlos.

Ahora era su aliado.

Y algo nuevo empezaba a nacer en su corazón…

Pero antes, tenía que matar a Náraku. Tenía que encontrarlo, y destruirlo, por que lo que ese maldito había hecho, no tenía nombre, y jamás le sería perdonado.

Y sobre todo… por que sabía lo que planeaba hacer con los críos…

El Gran Oso de los hielos no regresaría a sus territorios hasta que hubiera cumplido con su misión.

**CONTINUARÁ**


	10. Padre Sutituto 10

**+Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi… la Grande**

**PADRE SUSTITUTO**

Kanna lo observaba dar vueltas en la reducida habitación, como si de un animal enjaulado se tratara.

La palabra "furioso" no alcanzaba a describir su estado. Había fallado en un plan prácticamente perfecto, solo por que se olvidó de la niña esa… la acompañante de Sesshoumaru.

¡Pero, es que si era solo un maldito cero a la izquierda!

Náraku se reconocía tan frustrado consigo mismo, que ni siquiera se tomó tiempo para disfrutar la matanza de su nuevo palacio.

- Lo peor de todo… -dijo para sí – es que ahora el desgraciado Artos ha sido liberado… pero no comprendo… ¿no era imposible, sin la sangre de una sacerdotisa?

-Se usó sangre, Náraku –aclaró, imprevisible, la albina- la de la sacerdotisa…

-¡Demonios! –Rugió el hanyou- ¡Tienes razón!... ¡Se estaba desangrando!...

-En ninguna parte de la leyenda dice que la sacerdotisa debería morir… solo que debía usarse su sangre –comentó Hakudoshi, pensativo

-Esa Midoriko, sabía muy bien lo que hacía –dijo Náraku –no iba a arriesgar la vida de alguien más… debí preverlo.

-El hubiera no existe, Náraku –replica el albino- ¿Qué haremos ahora?

- Lo único que queda por hacer, hijos míos… ¿Kanna?

- Está hecho, Náraku –respondió aquella, ante los ojos extrañados de sus hermanos…

No le estaba ayudando mucho la penosa situación de caos controlado que se vivía en los interiores del hogar de los Higurashi…

Aunque Sesshoumaru, en alguna ocasión, había tenido contacto con hembras recién paridas (lejano, y más bien… no mucho), y sabía, por lo que su propia bondadosa madre le había contado, que suelen ser bastante latosos… nunca imaginó hasta que punto.

El caso era que, cada exactamente tres horas (en ocasiones dos y media, para hacerles justicia), los bebés despertaban llorando a gritos. En esos momentos, Ahome hacía esfuerzos casi demoníacos por alimentarlos a ambos, pero en solo un par de días descubrieron la realidad de la vida…

Solo podía alimentar uno a la vez…

Y ése la dejaba seca debido a lo impresionante de su apetito, así que al otro le tocaba biberón. Para evitarse complicaciones morales, turnaban a los cachorros… una vez con mamá… otra vez con biberón…

- Eso es lo malo de las hembras humanas –dijo, en una ocasión Sesshoumaru, refiriéndose a este problema

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Ahome, mientras se cambiaba de pecho al más pequeño, con la gran consternación del youkai -¿Qué es lo malo?

-¿Tienes que hacer eso en mi presencia?- el hombre viraba el rostro para no ver el torso, prácticamente desnudo, de Ahome – no me parece decoroso…

- Al demonio con el decoro –contestó la delicada dama – si no quieres ver, voltéate o algo… no me pienso complicar más la vida… ¿y cual era el problema de las humanas, entonces?

- Que solo tienen dos senos… si van a tener más de una cría, las youkais están preparadas con una hilera de…

-¡Basta!... ¡Basta bastaaaaa! –La mujer casi soltaba la carcajada, ante la expresión desconcertada de su cuñado - ¡Por Dios, Sesshoumaru! ¿Y hablas de decoro?... además, fíjate en lo que haces…

El youkai bajó la vista hacia sus brazos, donde el otro cachorro, el mayor, descansaba, mientras le daba el biberón.

Fue todo un suceso para él, informarle, y sobre todo, demostrarle, como los humanos habían progresado al punto de que también los machos podían alimentar a las crías.

Lo malo, es que desde que aprendió a hacerlo, era el encargado oficial de alimentar al cachorro en turno.

El pequeño Akurumaru había agotado el aire dentro de la botella, casi colapsándola. Y se notaba bastante desesperado, agitando brazos y piernas, para llamar la atención del youkai que le sostenía.

Una vez solucionado el problema, Sesshomaru fijó sus ojos en SU cachorro… Inufaiya se encontraba succionando con toda felicidad y, podemos confesarlo, histeria… se movía suavemente, y sus orejitas se agitaban un poco con cada nuevo trago…

Definitivamente, estaba enamorado de ese bebé…

No es que no quisiera al mayor… ¡lo amaba!... pero es que el más chico… bueno… ni él mismo podía expresarlo…

Ahome no podía evitar darse cuenta de ello. Y en cierto modo, se sentía afortunada… no padecía (o al menos no había tenido tiempo para notarlo) de depresión posparto… aunque aún sufría por su amor, la presencia de sus hijos la fortalecía…

-Además, cuñado… -replicó ella, burlona -¿me vas a salir ahora, con que nunca has visto a una mujer desnuda?

- ¡Claro que las he….! –cae en la cuenta de la trampa, sintiéndose tonto – No compares…

- ¡Que bueno! Ya me estaba preocupando tu casto pundonor… ¿no sea que te esté, inconcientemente…?

-No lo digas –le espetó el youkai, ya bastante divertido, para su descontento – no soy casto… ya que a eso te refieres…

-¿No? ¡Cuéntamelo Toooooooooodooooooooooo! Con lujo de detalles… -el brillo de sus ojos, lo asustaba – y si digo, "con lujo", me refiero a CON LUJO

-Necesitaría estar loco, para satisfacer tu petición –el gesto de desilusión de ella, relajó todos sus músculos – además, eres demasiado joven e inexperta como para escuchar ciertos detalles…

-¡¿Que?¡ -si hubiera podido saltar, lo hubiera hecho- ¿De que cosas hablas?... además no soy tan inexperta… -dijo, señalando con un gesto a los cachorros

-¿Ah no? a la primera, y quedas preñada… -ahora, el que se regocijaba era él- no creo que hayas tenido oportunidad de practicar… ciertas… cosas…

-Eso fue un golpe bajo –Ahome tenía un deje maquiavélico en los ojos – y créeme que si "practiqué" muchas cosas… Inuyasha era un fabuloso…

-No más que yo… eso te lo aseguro –la boca de la chica se secó ante éste comentario – no más que yo…

-Basta… me rindo… ¿Mas sabe el diablo por viejo?...

Y Sesshoumaru dejó escapar una carcajada profunda y grave, que al final terminó por contentarla.

¿Quien sabe, tal vez algún día, en realidad le contara…

Por el momento, lo más importante, era que se encontraba ahí, con ellos, cuidándolos. Y, estaba segura de ello, los quería más de lo que se atrevería a aceptar…

En ese momento recordó las escenas del hospital… cuando al fin le llevaron a sus bebés…

_Flashback_

_Al abrirse la puerta, pudo ver dos cajas cristalinas, cada una empujada por una enfermera, y tras ellas, un muy solemne Taiyoukai._

_-¡Mis Hijos! –Ahome casi salta de la cama, impidiéndoselo todos los que estaban cerca de ella -¡Al fin! ¿Puedo cargarlos?_

_- Sí –el pediatra, canoso y afable, mas bien parecía un abuelito sonriente- es increíble, pero estos bebés se recuperaron tan rápido que parece un milagro… es como si nada hubiera pasado…_

_-Es natural -Sesshoumaru soltó de improviso- tienen la sangre de un gran dem…_

_- ¡Grande! –Completó Souta – ¡Un Grande y poderoso linaje!_

_-Jajaja –el pediatra rió, sinceramente – el clásico síndrome del papá cuervo… es un buen síntoma._

_Tras los últimos consejos y recomendaciones, el médico salió de la habitación, junto con el Abuelo, Souta y la señora Higurashi. Sin proponérselo, decidieron implícitamente, darles un poco de privacidad._

_Así que Sesshoumaru, viéndose solo para enfrentar su máxima y épica batalla personal… se inclinó hacia el mayor de los bebés, y tomándolo con toda delicadeza, tal y como Ahome le iba indicando, lo puso en los brazos de su ansiosa madre…_

_- Hermoso –susurró Ahome – eres tan hermoso… mi pequeño Akurumaru…_

_-¿Akurumaru? –El youkai la observó, con una sombra de duda -¿de donde sacaste el nombre?_

_-Soñé con Inuyasha… -contestó ella, sin apartar los ojos de su bebé – Poco antes de que nacieran… él me dijo éste nombre… pero no me dijo como quería que se llamara el otro bebé… ¿Te gustaría elegirlo?_

_Sesshoumaru clavó sus ambarinos iris en los ojos castaños de ella, como buscando la trampa… pero solo encontró un dulce consentimiento…_

_-Inufaiya –sentenció de pronto – el nombre del niño será Inufaiya…_

_-Inufaiya… -murmuró ella, dulcemente – y Akurumaru… así sea, entonces…_

_Y el Taiyoukai por fin se acercó a la cama, y depositando al bebé en el brazo libre de su madre, la besó en la frente, y acarició la cabeza de ambos cachorros…_

_-En cuanto volvamos, iremos a mi palacio… los nombres de nuestros descendientes deben ser escritos en el Libro de la Familia…_

_-¿El de Inuyasha se encuentra ahí?_

_-Desde el día en que nació… -respondió, sin tanto aplomo, el youkai- yo mismo lo hice… en honor a mi padre…_

_- Así lo haremos… - Ella le dedicó la sonrisa más bonita de su repertorio, y acunó a los bebés levemente – ¿Sabes, creo que Inuyasha se siente satisfecho con el nombre que has elegido…_

_Fin del Flashback_

- Creo que "alguien" necesita un cambio de pañal… Sesshoumaru… ¿quieres llamar a mi madre, y salir de la habitación, antes de que te desmayes?

- Deja de burlarte, mujer…

- No es burla… me preocupo por ti

Pero sí era burla… la primera vez que tuvieron que cambiarles un pañal premiado, el gran señor de las tierras del Oeste, el Demonio Perro, el Poderoso… el Invencible… bla, bla, bla… casi se desmaya, siendo únicamente su orgullo de hierro lo que lo sacó a flote…

Y un muy preocupado Souta, que se las ingenió para ayudarlo a llegar al Árbol Sagrado,(sin demasiada humillación) y beberse una infusión para las náuseas…

_Flashback_

_- Vamos, señor Sesshoumaru –Souta acercaba un trapo mojado y frío al cuello del youkai – déjeme ponerle esto… se sentirá mejor_

_-No… déjame… estoy perfec…ta…men..te… -una arcada fue controlada a duras penas – esto es humillante…_

_- Bueno, nunca había lidiado con bebés –el niño al fin logró su cometido, y reía triunfal – además, con su olfato… es un milagro que haya logrado salir…_

_- Mh –ya ni siquiera era despreciatividad, era que si hablaba, vomitaría_

_-Tómese esto… es buenísimo para las náuseas… mi hermana lo tomaba…_

_Aunque la mirada que el youkai le regaló fue bastante psicópata, se bebió todo el té… y tras un largo suspiro, le sonrió brevemente a Souta, y le palmeó la mejilla con afecto._

_-Eres un buen niño –dijo suavemente – me enorgulleces… - y sostenía el paño contra su nuca, aliviándole el malestar…_

_Fin del Flashback_

Sesshoumaru recordaba todo esto, recostado a la sombra del Gran Árbol del tiempo. ¿alguna vez creyó hacer todo lo que ahora estaba haciendo?

No… jamás.

Y lo peor, era que, por más que tratara, no recordaba el momento justo en el que su corazón había cambiado de rumbo…

No… sí lo recordaba…

Cuando vio morir a su hermano junto a él…

Cuando sintió la sangre de Inuyasha correr por sus venas…

-Supongo que te estarás riendo de mí ahora, Inuyasha –susurró el youkai – supongo que sabías que esto pasaría en cuanto usara tu brazo

Acariciaba sin darse cuenta, la extremidad donada.

-Y ahora te sentirás feliz, después de haberme hecho vulnerable –Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos, para imaginarse la visión de un burlón hanyou, señalándole con el dedo

De pronto, una sensación curiosa lo invadió todo… fue como si de pronto, se encontrara en otro lugar, aunque siguiera sentado junto al árbol. Un olor conocido, mezclado con un suave rastro de hierba y rocío, llegó para llenar por completo sus sentidos…

_- Estoy feliz, hermano –la figura de Inuyasha, parecía tan sólida, que Sesshoumaru dudó de su cordura - más deberías haberte dado cuenta de que yo no te he hecho vulnerable…_

_-¿Inuyasha? –el youkai tuvo el impulso de saltar y tocarlo, estrecharlo, pero no pudo mover ni un dedo -¿Cómo es posible?_

_- Permanezco a tu lado… siempre lo he estado… -el hanyou sonreía dulcemente – y sí, me haces reír con tus amarguras…_

_- No cambias… -Sesshoumaru le devolvió la sonrisa - ¿permaneces a mi lado?_

_-Siempre, Sesshoumaru… siempre. Debes saber, que se aproximan grandes pruebas – La expresión del joven había cambiado – pero no eres vulnerable, al contrario… Ya comprobarás el alcance de tus fuerzas…_

_- ¿Que debo hacer?... Náraku… y nuestro Tío…_

_- Ahora, lo importante es que protejas a mi familia… lo demás no es primordial._

_- Te lo juré… y lo voy a cumplir…_

_- Para lo que se avecina, también necesitarás amarlos… realmente, con todas tus fuerzas… a todos ellos…_

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_- Solo así sobrevivirán… - Inuyasha se desvanecía, junto con el paisaje extraño que les rodeaba - cuento contigo hermano…_

_-¡Inuyasha!... ¡No te vayas! – el youkai sufría – Inuyasha…_

_- Permanezco… a tu lado… - solo quedaba una leve mancha de luz – Contigo…_

Tal y como comenzó, todo terminó sin previo aviso. Recuperó la movilidad, y se levantó, buscando el olor que antes le rodeaba. Solo un leve rastro le aseguró que no estuvo soñando.

- ¿Amarlos… a todos? –la confusión se apoderaba de todo su ser - ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta, Inuyasha?... ellos son mi vida, ahora… no sé que más debo hacer, pero confío en que encontrarás la forma de guiarnos… como guiaste a tu mujer…

Más tranquilo de espíritu, el youkai se encaminó a la casa para gozar del ritual diario que constituía el baño de los bebés. El que aprovechaba para verificar que todo estuviera bien y en su sitio (para el regocijo del resto de la familia), y de paso, bañarse él mismo.

- Estoy seguro de que Inuyasha sabe cuanto quiere usted a sus hijos –Souta había salido de quién sabe donde, con el aún más inesperado comentario – y está feliz por eso…

-¿Qué rayos? –pero el niño salió corriendo en dirección de la cocina, dejándolo solo, con sus pensamiento -¡¿Inuyasha! Me vas a matar…

_Flashback_

_Sin dudar, ahora el Gran Sesshoumaru, se aproximó al cachorro que ya consideraba suyo…_

_Su cachorrito se agitó al sentirlo…_

_Las grandes y finas manos se deslizaron bajo la suave nuca y espalda del crío, elevándolo con sumo cuidado, hasta llevarlo frente a su rostro…_

_Lo olfateó brevemente, pasando su nariz entre los pliegues que se formaban en el cuello, y carita de la criatura, deteniéndose encima del diminuto botón que formaba la naricita del cachorro, que lo observaba todo, con tal solemnidad que causaba gracia…_

_Por fin, en un gesto de reconocimiento, el Taiyoukai le puso un ligero beso en los labios, mientras la criatura trataba de atrapar un mechón de su pelo, y levantó la vista hacia la mujer que esperaba… en tal asombro, que no podía emitir sonido…_

_- Debes entender –dijo Sesshoumaru lentamente – que éste cachorro lleva una parte de mí… pero nunca, bajo ningún motivo, debes decirle a nadie que me viste hacer esto… de lo contrario…_

_-¿De lo contrario, que? –contestó ella, sonriente_

_- Te mato… y me los quedo, por supuesto…_

_- Lo juro… de mi no saldrá una palabra –ella ahora reía, más enternecida que asustada – con la mano en el corazón…_

_Fin del flash back_

Ambos cachorros dormían plácidamente, alimentados y frescos. Momentos que las dos mujeres de la casa aprovecharon para descansar un poco, y disfrutar de un té caliente y unas pastas.

- Sinceramente, hay ocasiones que me gustaría abofetearlo, y otras, besarlo- la que hablaba así refiriéndose, obviamente, al atractivo inquilino peliplateado, era la señora Higurashi – pero es tan irresistiblemente dulce con los bebés…

- ¿Verdad que es todo un caso? –Ahome movió la mano formando un corto arco en el aire – pero en verdad, creo que mi Inuyasha no pudo haber elegido mejor…

- ¿Y que hay del nombre?-dijo la Señora, por encima del borde de su taza

- ¿De Inufaiya?… bueno, quise dejarlo elegir… siendo él quien le salvó la vida –Ahome sonreía soñadora – prácticamente es su padre espiritual… ¿no?

-Perro de Fuego –susurró la señora – es un nombre extraño…

- Igual que Círculo del Amanecer… ¡Pero Bueno! Tanto Sesshoumaru como Inuyasha eligieron esos nombres, así que los respetaremos…

-Son bonitos… fuertes…

-Quiero ver que opinen lo mismo cuando entren al colegio…

-Siempre puedes alegar que perteneces a un invaluable legado de guardianes de un Templo centenario… -comentó la Señora

- Buena idea… -La muchacha sorbió de su taza- por cierto… ¿Dónde está ahora?

-Con los bebés, por supuesto… sabes que primero aprende a bailar, que dejarlos solos…

- Será un gran padre… -Ahome se evadió mentalmente –cuando tenga su propia familia…

- Ya la tengo –Sesshoumaru llegó silenciosamente, asustándolas hasta sacarles un gritito – ya tengo una familia…

-¿Sesshoumaru?...

Pero el momento se rompió por el extraño cambio de comportamiento del youkai, que pasó de sereno, a un estado de alerta casi salvaje.

Tomando el mango de su espada, desapareció, prácticamente, de la vista de las dos mujeres.

Un grito de los bebés hizo correr a toda la familia hacia la recámara donde descansaban…

-Hola, hola, hola –en el centro de la misma, un demonio pardo, humanoide, sostenía a Inufaiya, mientras que Hakudoshi flotaba junto a la ventana – tenemos un mensaje de Náraku…

-¡Suelta a mi hijo! –Souta había alcanzado a tomar a Akurumaru, corriendo fuera del cuarto con él - ¡Suéltalo ahora mismo!

- El mensaje es… -Hakudoshi buscaba algo con la mirada, sin éxito aparente- "regresa a casa, querida… o yo vendré por ustedes"… Te estaremos esperando…

En ese momento, un haz de luz atravesó y dividió en dos el cuerpo del demonio que sostenía al cachorro, siendo éste último, tomado con velocidad prodigiosa, por un absoluta, completa y llanamente furioso, Sesshoumaru…

Que, por cierto, se materializó de la nada…

El mismo ataque se repitió para el chiquillo albino, pero éste solo era una ilusión… un mensajero… se desvaneció en el aire, riéndose sonoramente.

- Esto no se va a quedar así –siseó el youkai – volveré… y los mataré a ambos…

- ¿Sesshoumaru?... ¿Cómo está mi niño? –Ahome arrebató al bebé de los brazos del demonio, revisándolo rápidamente - ¡Ahhhh! Gracias a Dios esta bien…

Casi se desvanecía, cuando el Taiyoukai la levantó en brazos, y la llevó a su cama, colocando después a ambos cachorros con ella.

De otro modo, no iba a querer dormirse.

-¿A eso te referías, Inuyasha? –pensó, preocupado - ¿Esto es lo que se avecinaba?...

Y tomó su puesto frente a la cama de Ahome, vigilante y alerta. Y no durmió nada. Ya no lo haría por mucho tiempo.

No importaba… ellos estarían a salvo, costara lo que costara…

En el Sengoku, el grupo esperaba pacientemente el retorno de Sesshoumaru… o de toda la familia…

-¿Crees que regresen pronto, Miroku? –preguntó el kitsune, sin apartar los ojos del pozo de los huesos – me pregunto como estarán Ahome y sus bebés.

- A ver, alguien que me explique de nuevo éste asunto del pozo –Suelta el oso, de pronto, haciéndolos reír por enésima vez en el día.

- No tiene mayor ciencia… -dice Sango- Ahome puede pasar a través de él, gracias al fragmento de la perla… Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha, bueno, pudieron pasar solo así…

-¿Saltan dentro y ya? –el alto ser blanco, tenia una expresión tan desconcertada, que daba ternura - ¿solo así?

-Sí –Miroku parecía completamente impresionado por la presencia del Tío de Inuyasha- pero creo que usted no debería intentarlo, Artos-Sama. Aunque pasara, ese es un mundo completamente distinto, Ahome tuvo bastantes problemas para hacer que Sesshoumaru se adaptara… y no creo que ella esté en condiciones ahora para enseñarle a usted…

-Lo sé… -Artos dejó caer los brazos, abatido – me comen las ansias… pero esperaré con ustedes… aunque pienso que soy mas dúctil que mi sobrino…

Tres segundos después, el Gran Artos volvía a elevar sus brazos tras su nuca, para estirarse de un modo que se antojaba felino, y luego adoptar una pose de total relajación…

Sentado con la espalda en el pozo…

-Además, algo me dice, que pronto estarán de vuelta –Artos permanecía como extraviado – y no será precisamente una visita de carácter social…


	11. Padre Sustituto 11

**+Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi… la Grande**

**PADRE SUSTITUTO**

Ahome no estaba en condiciones para partir al Sengoku… simplemente solo había pasado más de un mes desde el difícil parto, y no podía darse el dudoso lujo de arriesgar la precaria salud que le quedaba...

Sesshoumaru parecía bestia enjaulada, el único motivo por el que no iba inmediatamente al pasado, era por que conociendo a Náraku como le conocía, bien sabía que buscaría la manera de aprovechar el hecho de que la familia de Inuyasha se quedara sola...

Aún así era absolutamente indispensable hacer algo, puesto que las cosas podrían ir empeorando poco a poco...

- Tengo que volver, debo hablar con Artos-sama... es necesario que esté enterado de lo ocurrido... – Sesshoumaru observaba a los cachorros dormir despatarrados en sus cunas

-Entiendo... ¿cuándo te irías? –Ahome reposaba tranquilamente en su cama

- Hoy mismo... a mediodía –el youkai notó que los ataques de su rival solían ser menores a mitad del día – volveré antes de que anochezca...

-Me gustaría, si es que no te molesta, pedirte un favor, Sesshoumaru

-Si está en mis manos...

-Lo está –pero la mujer dudaba un poco

Sesshoumaru se movió de su sitio junto a los bebés, para ir a ponerse frente a los pies de la cama, y obligarla a decirlo...

-¿Qué puede ser, que te resulta difícil pedirlo?

-Quisiera... quisiera que llevaras a los niños al Sengoku contigo... que los presentaras a nuestros amigos...

-¿Eh? –si el colapsarse no hubiera sido completamente indigno...- ¿de que hablas?

-Inuyasha hubiera querido que ellos los conocieran de inmediato... pero ahora que no está –Ahome dejo caer unas cuantas lágrimas - ¿entiendes?

-Está bien – exhaló fuerte, y le clavó los enormes topacios en el rostro - ¿y como se supone que los alimentaré?

-¿Los llevarás? –Ahome palmoteó, feliz – entonces te prepararemos una pañalera... mamá te instruirá, pero no tendrás problemas, al fin que allá están Kaede y Sango... ellas pueden hacerse cargo de cambiarlos y darles el biberón mientras ustedes... los del género masculino, hablan tranquilamente...

A partir de ahí, el Taiyoukai perdió por completo el hilo de lo que la exaltada mujer decía. Aunque hubiera sinceramente deseado ponerle atención, no hubiera podido, y la verdad es que no le interesaba un cacahuate nada de lo que estaba diciendo...

Para cuando se dio por enterado, ya tenía colgando encima una enorme pañalera tipo mochila, azul, llena de recovecos... y el curioso "canguro" doble (ese aditamento verdaderamente útil, como descubriera hacía poco) con ambos pequeños perfectamente acomodados, y pegados a su pecho...

-Es hora –Sesshoumaru trataba por todos los medios, de alejarse de las dos fervorosas mujeres – si no estás muy segura... ¿entonces para que me los das?

-No... es decir... estoy bien segura... en ningún lugar estarán mejor que contigo, Sesshoumaru, pero lo que pasa... bueno, trata de entenderme...

- Son muy pequeños –la señora Higurashi acomodaba por centésima vez a los niños – es natural que nos perciba un poco nerviosas... aunque nos consta el magnífico trabajo que hace usted con ellos...

-Entonces, es hora de irme – y sosteniendo las diminutas cabezas plateadas de los pequeños con cada mano, saltó al pozo...

Artos llevaba días con el presentimiento de que algo ocurriría. No en balde sus muchos siglos de edad, había desarrollado un delicado, y bastante preciso, sexto sentido.

Pero ahora, más que nunca, se sentía tan solo, que dolía.

Como envidiaba a su medio hermano, y a los hijos de éste.

Un extraño aroma atrajo sus sentidos, obligándolo a mirar hacia el pozo de los huesos.

Lo vio salir de él, cubierto su cuerpo de unos extraños bultos. Bultos que en seguida reconoció.

-¡Sesshoumaru!- soltó, feliz- ¿has traído a mis nietos?

-¿Artos-Sama?

-Déjame cargarlos... o al menos uno... –giró levemente para señalar con un movimiento, en dirección de la aldea- antes de que lleguen "ellas" y lo acaparen todo...

-Claro... –Sesshoumaru, cuidadosamente, casi con genuino temor, sacó al mayor de su bolsa, extendiéndolo con suavidad- éste es Akurumaru, el mayor de los dos, por muy poco...

-Veo que proteges al segundo... ¿se puede saber el por qué de tu preferencia? –Artos le miraba con inteligencia en sus ojos dorados

-Eh... Inufaiya... él estuvo muerto unos momentos. Lo reviví con dificultades. Es el que más se parece a mi hermano...

-Entiendo. Ahora este cachorro lleva tu energía en él. Eso explica las marcas. ¿Orgulloso?

Sesshoumaru solo inclinó levemente la cabeza. Nunca había sido hombre de muchas palabras. Solía expresar lo que deseaba con extrema simpleza, evitando todo lo superfluo. Y ahora se descubría a sí mismo conversando animadamente, en frases largas y cargadas de sentimientos y sensaciones.

Y a pesar de que no le gustaba en lo absoluto, se le estaba volviendo inevitable.

Además, escuchando a su poderoso tío, notó que la fortaleza no estaba peleada con la amabilidad.

Misma cosa que intentara enseñarle su padre, sin éxito.

-Aprendes rápido. Supongo que antes no lo habías notado, puesto que todo tu mundo giraba en torno a tu ambición. Eso se quita... con el tiempo...

-¿Me estás leyendo la mente?

-Solo lo más destacable. Es una fea costumbre de cuando reinaba... –Artos rió, de un modo un tanto gracioso

- Entiendo. Resulta incómodo, pero tratándose de ti, Señor Tío...

-Vamos, encaminémonos un poco, que ya vienen... –Aspiró levemente, de lado a Sesshoumaru- ¿las hueles?

-Por supuesto...

Tres minutos más tarde, Sango, Kaede y Rin se encontraban prácticamente encima de ellos, deleitándose con los bebés, que se comportaban de forma ejemplar. Sesshoumaru no pudo reprimir una risilla maliciosa en cuanto se hicieron notar los comentarios al respecto.

-¡Pero son tan lindooooos! –gritaba Sango, mientras cargaba a Akurumaru- Kawaiiiii!

-Verdaderamente, son unos bebés hermosos –Kaede acunaba a Inufaiya, sonriendo- no cabe duda que también son fuertes...

-Quiero cargarlos –repetía Rin, una y otra vez-¡Quiero cargarlos!

De pronto, Sesshoumaru se movió, para tomar, con rapidez, al mayor de los cachorros en sus brazos, y pasarlos a los de la jovencita, que parecía a punto de llorar.

-Tómalo con mucho cuidado, Rin –el acento paternal no pasó desapercibido para nadie- sostenle la cabeza... así... justo así... con cuidado...

-Amo Sesshoumaru, no se preocupe –La jovencilla le miraba divertida- yo sé como cargar bebés...

-Es muy buena en eso... –Kaede se inclinaba con familiaridad hacia el demonio- ha estado asistiéndome en los partos.

-¿Tan pronto? –Sesshoumaru puso gesto de verdadera sorpresa- pero aún es una niña.

-Yo empecé a aprender a su edad, Sesshoumaru-sama –continuó Kaede, amable- ella tiene un carácter envidiable, y un estómago fuerte. Está en la edad ideal para aprender todo cuanto es necesario para estos menesteres.

-Supongo que... –el Taiyoukai de los hielos tomó del hombro al mas joven- es momento de dejar volar a los hijos, ¿no crees, sobrino?

-Mh...

Sesshoumaru buscó los ojos de la muchachita, que ahora, estaba descubriendo, crecía a pasos agigantados. Poseía una inteligencia brillante, y un magnífico autocontrol. No podía menos que sentirse orgulloso de ella. Muy a su pesar, por que ese no era un sentimiento que se dispensara a un humano... al menos no de su parte.

Al fin de cuentas, ahora era papá adoptivo.

Había caído bajo los influjos de la inocencia de Souta, suavizándose más de lo que jamás, siquiera, llegó a imaginarse. O hubiera querido imaginarse.

Prácticamente caía desarmado a la menor gracia de los cachorros (cuyos mayores logros se limitaban a alzar las cabecitas, medio sonreír, y patalear con alegría).

Y sobre todo...

Sobre todo, no podía evitar sentir como saltaba su alma dentro del cuerpo cuando Ahome le miraba. Esos ojos canela le tenían hipnotizado. Y eso no era nada bueno.

Cuando comenzaron los berreos de los cachorros, pidiendo alimento, Sesshoumaru terminó de traumatizarlos a todos, al ponerse a preparar los biberones.

¿Una escena bizarra?

Un alto, pderoso, cruel, despiadado, platinado y principesco demonio de solo-el-sabe cuantos siglos de edad, parado tranquilamente frente al fuego donde el agua en las botellas plásticas se entibiaba, para tomarlas luego, y contar con indiferente (en apariencia) calma, las medidas de fórmula en polvo que llevaban.

Tras ponerles la rosca de la mamila, las agitaba con fingido desdén, y tomando a los cachorros, acomodándolos semisentados sobre suaves almohadas, los alimentaba en meditabundo silencio.

Aunque de verdad, sinceramente, y con toda el alma, alguien hubiera querido pronunciar palabra, no hubieran podido. Simple y sencillamente, la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos era tan inverosímil, que les robaba el aliento.

Así que, o respiraban, o hablaban...

Sesshoumaru meditaba mucho. Siempre pensando, siempre culpándose.

Debió haber llegado antes. Debió salvar a Inuyasha. Era su hermano menor quien debería estar alimentando a sus hijos. Quien debería besar a su hembra cada mañana, quién debería luchar contra Náraku.

No él.

Él no era digno de contar con esos cachorros. Ni de tocarlos.

Había odiado tanto a su medio hermano, que durante muchos años, perdió el rumbo de su propia vida, culpándolo de todo. De todo lo que no había podido cambiar. De todo lo que no pudo arreglar en su pasado.

Lo culpaba de haber nacido. De que Inu-no-Taisho amara tanto a Izayoi como para dejarla preñada.

De que Izayoi fuese la causante de que su Padre olvidara a Namida, su adorada madre. Y por ende, Inuyasha, el cachorrillo indefenso, el híbrido, tenía la culpa de todo lo demás. De su insatisfacción. De su odio por los humanos. De todo.

Y ahora Inuyasha tenía la culpa de que sintiera amor. Anhelo. De que su corazón vibrara al ritmo que esos cachorrillos marcaban.

En su mente las ideas danzaban de un punto al otro de su memoria. Cuando su madre murió, el día que la hermosa Ilana destrozara su existencia y la de Artos, él había cambiado desde dentro.

¿Qué era lo que estaba mal, dentro de sus recuerdos?

No estaba seguro.

Sesshoumaru percibe el peso de una mirada sobre él. Es su tío. Le observa en silencio. El joven youkai adivina que también el antiguo demonio se encuentra recordando esa parte de la historia compartida. En el fondo sabe que el oso jamás se perdonó tan terrible infamia.

Esta consciente de que el daño lo causó una youkai despechada. ¿Qué era lo que había ocurrido?

¿Por qué le costaba tanto invocar ese fragmento de su pasado en particular?

Los bebés fueron dejados a cargo de las mujeres, quienes se sintieron satisfechas de dormirlos, y vigilar sus sueños.

Mientras tanto, los varones del grupo se encaminaron al exterior, buscando el lugar apropiado para lo que se tenían que decir. A pesar de que todos sabían que la conversación era indispensable, por alguna razón ninguno quería romper el encanto de la tranquilidad del momento.

Sesshoumaru paseó los ojos por encima de sus acompañantes. No podían ser mas variopintos. Un antiquísimo Taiyoukai, un monje Budista, un demonio sapo (o lagarto, o ambos, le tenía sin cuidado), un Kistune mágico... y él. A su saber, faltaba la exterminadora, cuya fortaleza le había ganado el respeto de los dos demonios. Pero ella, como buena mujer, en ese momento se encontraba embelesada con los pequeños.

Mejor así, de ese modo estarían protegidos los escasos tres segundos que les costaría llegar a la cabaña, en caso de urgencia.

Demasiado protector...

Lo más claro y breve que pudo, Sesshouamru explicó la visita de los emisarios de Náraku a la época de Ahome. La molestia hizo eco en todos los rostros.

¿Por qué Artos se mostraba tan reticente a hablar de ello?

No. Náraku no había utilizado el pozo para trasladarse al futuro. No, nadie le había visto desde el día de la última batalla.

Acordaron un plan de acción. Y Sesshoumaru se puso de pie, con la firme intención de hablar en privado con su tío. El blanco Taiyoukai esperaba eso.

Lo esperaba desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Deberás decirme que ocurre, Artos-sama –Sesshoumaru y él, acomodados en una gruesa rama, observaban la cabaña, con dedicada concentración- por que algo sabes, que probablemente sea de gran importancia.

-¿Sabes para que quería Náraku a uno de los cachorros? –respondió el oso, carente de emociones en su voz

- Creí que para matarlos.

-Quería revivir a Inuyasha...

Sesshoumaru exhaló con violencia. Eso no lo esperaba. De hecho, ni siquiera lo creía posible.

Artos le miró con un deje de compasión en los ojos. El muchacho era muy joven para entender algunas cosas. Cosas que solo con los siglos se adquieren. O con las malas artes.

-Sé que no me crees, Sesshoumaru –habló suavemente- pero así es. Existe una forma de atrapar un alma... ¿sabes? Es bastante parecida a la de los cuerpos de barro. Con la diferencia de que en este caso se usa un envase vivo...

-¿Cómo es eso posible? –el youkai dijo, caso sin aliento

-Es magia negra... prohibida desde tiempos inmemoriales. Mi abuelo me habló de ella, y de cómo los Divinos decidieron arrancar ese conocimiento del mundo –Artos se llevó la mano a la frente, en un gesto de consternación- pero como sabes, para toda prisión siempre hay un punto débil...

_Flashback._

_Artos e Inu-no-Taisho atienden a las enseñanzas de un youkai terriblemente anciano. Casi les provoca malestar el verlo. Las huellas de la edad, profundas, surcan su rostro, y en general toda la piel, además de las manchas habituales._

_Ninguno tiene idea de la edad aproximada de ese ser, pero saben que aparentemente ha estado desde la fundación del mundo. Pero el padre de ambos dice que en realidad, el viejo demonio pertenece a la tercera generación._

_Habla pausado y grave, en contraste con su frágil apariencia._

_-Este conocimiento no debe ser usado jamás –les decía con voz preocupada- ya que solo provoca la condenación del alma del cuerpo infortunado, como de los participantes. Es magia negra de la más terrible._

_-¿Cómo fue que llegó este hechizo a malas manos? –Preguntó Artos_

_-Existe el bien y el mal, queridos muchachos. Ha existido desde antes de la formación del cielo. Al principio, todos los conocimientos pertenecían a los divinos. –el anciano suspiró, compungido- Pero hubo uno, un ser mágico, que decidió que deseaba poseer todo el conociemiento._

_-¿El rey de los infiernos? –Inu-no-Taisho parecía temer la sola frase_

_-No, aún peor. Un simple vasallo – Enoc, el vetusto, les hablaba de nuevo en forma enigmática – y ése ser, en venganza por no ser apoyado por su Señor... entregó el conocimiento a una mujer. Una antigua maga de tiempos muy remotos... aún era yo un infante..._

_-¿Qué ocurrió con ella?_

_-Fue vencida, al final, por otro mago. Uno que fue entrenado en la magia de la luz por mi padre, y sus hermanos... Merlinus, fue su nombre. Un humano dotado con capacidades síquicas de nacimiento. Merlinus Ambrosius, hijo de rey... nieto de reyes.._

_-Entonces... si ya fue vencida... ¿ A que le tememos? –el joven inuyoukai, se retorcía de ansiedad_

_-A Mordred... el hijo bastardo de la bruja..._

_-¿Cómo se puede detener tal hechizo?_

_-No se puede, jóvenes príncipes. La única salvación, es que el ser al que se le vaya a arrancar el alma sea muerto antes de la transición..._

_Fin del flashback._

-¿Qué ocurrió? –Sesshoumaru comenzó a sentir miedo

-El punto débil, en este caso, fue un pequeño e insignificante engendro. El asistente del primer Mago Oscuro, que por cierto, fue humano.-Artos parecía perdido en una imagen mental- ese engendro, para la desgracia de la tierra, conservó los conocimientos ancestrales guardados en su mente. El no comprendía nada, pero si alguien lograba tomarlos, sería cuestión de tiempo...

-¿Náraku lo encontró?

-Sí, encerrado en una torre, dentro de los dominios de Loki, el señor del caos. Nadie sabía que estaba ahí –el oso le dedicó una mirada de duda- aún no sabemos como lo supo...

-El gran Oyente – susurró, Sesshoumaru

-¿Qué has dicho?

-El gran oyente. Es tan viejo que no dudo que haya escuchado alguna conversación sobre esa criatura – Sesshoumaru enfocó la cabaña, presintiendo que los bebés comenzarían a llorar- y es un aliado de Náraku.

-¿Pero por que...? –murmuró el oso -¿por qué poner en riesgo todo?

-Yo que sé – contestó el otro, tajante- lo que importa es que es casi seguro que Náraku encontró el engendro ese, y lo absorbió. De otro modo... ¿Cómo podría saber todo eso?

-Debemos detenerlo...

-¿Para que quería revivirlo? –preguntó repentinamente, el inu-youkai

-Oh! Sobrino, eso es algo que no deseas saber... yo mismo hubiese preferido seguir ignorándolo...

- Exijo saberlo, Artos-Sama –respondió el otro, severamente- necesito saber el por que de las cosas...

-Sesshouamaru... tan endemoniadamente terco como tu padre... y tan increíblemente inteligente como tu madre... ¿no cejarás, verdad?

-Nunca.

El Oso inclinó levemente la cabeza, pensativo. Las palabras, las imágenes venían a él con rapidez.

_-Quiero esos críos –decía Náraku entre dientes, a sabiendas que Artos le escuchaba desde su posición arrodillada – quiero traer de vuelta a ese maldito hanyou... a ese bastardo..._

_-¿Verlo de nuevo, Náraku? –le hablaba Hakudoshi, con cierta duda -¿Para que quieres traerlo de nuevo a la vida?_

_-¿No es mejor que esté muerto? –segundó Kagura- Una molestia menos..._

_-No... lo quiero... lo quiero vivo... –susurraba sibilante, como una serpiente, el maligno hanyou- quiero criarlo como a mi sirviente... por que él recordará toda su vida. Quiero humillarlo con las peores bajezas..._

_-Aun que lo lograras, Náraku –ésta vez, Artos se envalentonó- en cuanto creciera, sería un enemigo terrible para ti..._

_-Jajajajaja! ¿Acaso crees que no estoy consciente?... no... esperaré un poco. Lo criaré bajo mis garras. Quiero usarlo, como se usa a una mujer..._

_-¡¿Qué!_

_-Sí, lo vejaré... le dañaré tanto... quiero ver su sangre en mi cuerpo... quiero refocilarme con su dolor... sé que llorará. Después de eso... ya veremos..._

_-¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? –la voz del albino sonaba asustada –hablas como... como si..._

_-QUIERO POSEER A INUYASHA! _

_Fin del flashback._

El silencio se apoderaba de todo a su alrededor. Ambos taiyoukais sintieron la presencia de algo que se acercaba a gran velocidad.

Las aves, incluso las ramas de los árboles se detuvieron a escuchar.

Los demonios de pelo blanco saltaron a una velocidad tremenda, hacia la cabaña, imaginando un desenlace algo violento.

Artos, esperando junto a Sesshoumaru, frente a la entrada de la casita, estando ésta rodeada por todos los compañeros de ambos, permanecían en un perfecto estado de calma. Un espeso remolino de polvo se hacía cada vez más visible.

El olor que le presidió, avisó a Sesshoumaru del causante de tan tremendo alboroto.

Kouga, el general lobo se aproximaba. El muchacho corría a gran velocidad, buscando el rastro perdido de Ahome. Sabía a la perfección que era la hembra de Inuyasha. Pero la esperanza muere al último, ¿no?...

Se detuvo frente a ambos demonios custodios. Se observaron largamente. Al final, Hinta y Hakkaku le dieron alcance, quedando petrificados ante la imagen de esos dos monstruos de gran envergadura. Más valía que su amado general no deseara iniciar una pelea, o era seguro que ellos acabarían pagando los platos rotos.

- Sesshoumaru .comentó Kouga, desenfadado, casi cordial -¿por qué estás aquí?

-Lobo –susurró el aludido -¿Qué es lo que buscas?

-Buscaba a Ahome –contestó, ignorando la frialdad de modo intencional- debe estar a punto de dar a luz, y quise ver si ese perro sarnoso...

-Inuyasha está muerto –fue todo lo que dijo Miroku – por proteger a Ahome y a sus hijos...

-¿Pero como...?

Sintió una leve opresión en la garganta. Era un lobo, uno fuerte. Se suponía que odiaba a Inuyasha. Pero también sabía que el hanyou hubiera podido matarlo en el momento en que se le hubiera antojado, y si no lo hizo, fue solo por que en el fondo, ambos se tenían una especie de renegado respeto.

Al menos Kouga lo respetaba.

Bajó los ojos celestes al suelo, pensando, aceptando... pero sin acabar de entenderlo...

Parecía desorientado.

-Pero... estoy seguro de que lo olí... he seguido su rastro... por eso llegué aquí –comentó el lobo, para sí- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Lo que seguiste, fue el rastro de los cachorros –respondió el oso- y sobre lo que pasó...

-Una sacerdotisa lo eliminó...

Kouga enfocó la entrada de la casa, husmeando.

Justo en ese momento, los cachorros comenzaron a berrear con toda la fuerza de sus vigorosos pulmones.

-Es hora de alimentarlos de nuevo –dijo Sesshoumaru, como si nada- ¿vienes, lobo?

-Claro... –y le siguió a la semipenumbra de la cabaña, adentrándose, acostumbrando sus sensibles ojos al lugar

-Estos son... los hijos de mi hermano – comentó el taiyoukai, señalando a los bultos retorciéndose en sus improvisadas cunas de mimbre- los hijos de Inuyasha...

-¿Cómo se llaman? –Kouga se acercó a ellos, a lo que los peques dejaron de llorar, para mirarlo con inquisitivo ¿desprecio?-¡Por La cola de mi abuelo! Son idénticos al perro ese... sobre todo éste –dijo, acariciando la mejilla del más pequeño...

-Inufaiya –murmuró el otro

-Aaahhhgg! –gritó riéndose el lobo- ¡me mordió! Vaya, hasta el mismo carácter

-No pudo morderte, aún no tienen los dientes –comentó Sango, desde la puerta- no exageres.

-Bueno, al menos lo intentó –Kouga ahora jugaba a acercarle el dedo al pequeño, para ver como éste intentaba morderlo en el aire, mientras gruñía un poquito, a su manera de bebé- ¡anda! Atrápame... jajajajajaja! Eso! No puedes... jajajajaja!

En eso, Inufaiya, más que fastidiado ahora, de pronto se elevó en el aire, y pescó al vuelo, el dedo de su provocador, ante la mirada atónita de todos en la cabaña.

Y le mordió, con toda la fuerza de sus pequeñas y desdentadas mandíbulas, arrancando ahora sí, un grito de genuino dolor...

-¡Ah! ¡Quítamelo! –gritaba, sin sacudir la mano, sabedor de que si algo le pasaba a la criatura, sería destazado ahí mismo, aún antes de parpadear de nuevo- ¡muerde!

-Bien hecho, mi pequeño –dijo Sesshoumaru, lleno de un orgullo paternal mal disimulado- así se hace con los lobos pulguientos...

Tomando al bebé antes de que la levitación pasara, le acercó la mamila. Sonreía el taiyoukai, abierta y descaradamente, ante el ceñito fruncido, y el gesto de verdadera furia de un ser tan pequeño.

Akurumaru, más sereno, parecía muy divertido, ya que había regalado un par de enormes sonrisas rosadas a los espectadores. Pero eso sí... cuando Kouga intentó acercarse a él, le gruñó tan audiblemente, que una carcajada sincera brotó de todas las gargantas.

El día acababa, y era hora de volver junto a su madre, que debía estar ansiosa por verles para esas horas.

Sesshoumaru, con los críos nuevamente acomodados en su pecho, a punto de dormirse, saltó hacia el pozo, sin más despedida que un parco "hasta luego"

El oso montaría guardia. Si algo pasaba, se trasladaría junto a su sobrino.

-Veo que el demonio se ha encariñado mucho con los cachorros –dijo Kouga al resto del grupo – se dirige a ellos, como si fueran sus hijos.

-Inuyasha se los encomendó antes de morir –dijo Rin, pensativa

-No. Creo que es algo mucho más grande que solo eso –sentenció el lobo.

Poco después, el remolino se alejaba rápidamente de la aldea.

**CONTINUARÁ.**


	12. Padre Sustituto 12

**+Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi… la Grande**

**PADRE SUSTITUTO**

_Ilana, la bella, forcejeaba dentro de sus amarras, cargadas de energía maligna que ella no podía romper de ningún modo._

_Inu-no-Taisho, sostenía en sus brazos a su amada esposa, su dulce Namida. Sesshoumaru, un joven youkai lleno de furia, observaba todo, con un extraño semblante._

_Artos seguía inconsciente._

_Sesshoumaru había sido el primero en llegar al lugar. Se encontró luchando con un extraño contingente de bestias, parecidas a lobos, pero de aspecto escamoso. Ilana poseía dotes sobrenaturales sorprendentes. Nadie estaba enterado, ya que el padre de la joven deseaba por sobre todas las cosas, casarla con alguien aún más poderoso (si era posible) que pudiera alejarle de sus tierras... y controlarla._

_El corazón enfermo de la hembra, aunado a su descomunal poder, la convertían en una amenaza para todos. No tenía sentimiento alguno, que no fuese rencor u odio. No tenía la capacidad de discernir cuando parar._

_Sesshoumaru la encontró, luchando con su madre. La Gran Señora era tremendamente fuerte... pero no estaba entrenada para entender el concepto de pelea que tenía la joven rubia._

_La vio morir. _

_Vio morir a la Gran Namida, entre los colmillos de la hermosa... fue testigo, mientras él mismo era herido gravemente, de cómo su madre era destazada en forma gradual, lenta y concienzudamente._

_Ilana, la rubia, cubierta de sangre. De sangre de humano y de youkai. _

_Llegaron los guerreros ningen... con sus antorchas, sus espadas sin poder. Llegaron furiosos y atacaron a las hembras que todavía luchaban. Puesto que la gran Señora estaba demasiado débil, no pudo defenderse de los insignificantes humanos..._

_Trataba de apartarlos..._

_Sesshoumaru la vio intentar sobrevivir, mientras la otra hembra, destrozaba cuanto se le atravesaba. _

_Una lanza cruzó y se llevó el corazón de la que fuera la mejor Reina que jamás hubiesen tenido las tierras de Oriente. Aún así, se lanzó en pos de su hijo, para evitar que corriera la misma suerte._

_Ilana reía._

_Inu-no Taisho la hizo callar. Hizo que todo callara. Fue la primera vez que vio a su padre perdiendo por completo el control._

_Después, todo se oscureció para él._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Abrió los ojos, un tanto desorientado.

Se sorprendió de tener los recuerdos del reciente sueño, tan vívidos en su mente. Como si acabase de pasar todo.

Sesshoumaru se levantó, con su característica suavidad, y se dedicó a otear por entre las ramas del gigantesco árbol, que había sido su refugio esa noche. Los bebés se alimentaban, y el resto de la familia dormitaba aún.

Era de madrugada.

La oscuridad lo cubría todo con un manto azul profundo. Nada perturbaba el terciopelo añil del cielo. Ni una nube... ni una estrella...

Ni la luna...

_¿La Luna?_

Saltó a toda velocidad hacia la ventana de la recámara, necesitado de saber que ocurría con esos críos en luna nueva.

Por supuesto que sabía lo de Inuyasha... siempre lo había sabido.

Se internó en la habitación, sintiéndose observado. Estudiado. Volteó hacia la cama, descubriendo a Ahome dormida al fin, tras dar de comer a sus hijos.

Descubrió a sus observadores, al encontrar en la penumbra dos pares de ojillos dorados que le miraban con curiosidad.

-¿Están despiertos, eh? –les dijo, en voz bajísima, seguro del fino oído de los críos- ¿No tienen sueño?

Ambos se retorcieron, Akurumaru sacudió todo el cuerpecito, como respondiendo que no, que no estaba cansado. En cambio, Inufaiya se estiró cuanto pudo, abriendo la desdentada boca en un bostezo tan grande que toda su carita se arrugó.

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-¿Vienen conmigo? –se acercó a ellos – vamos a observar el cielo... hace calor, y la noche es magnífica para que los demonios salgan de cacería...

Esto último fue más bien una broma inocente. Sabía que los cachorrillos disfrutaban que se les hablara así. Parecían comprenderlo todo, a pesar de sus escasos dos meses y medio de edad.

Se agitaron, esperando los brazos cálidos de su protector.

Sesshoumaru se inclinó con estudiada calma sobre el mayor, tomándolo con cuidado, acomodándolo recargado en su hombro izquierdo... luego se aprestó a tomar a Inufaiya, poniéndolo sobre el derecho...

Ambos bebés le respiraban en el cuello, mientras movían las piernas y los brazos, anticipándose a su "aventurita".

Salió el Inu-youkai de la casa, del mismo modo en que entró, saltando por la ventana, y caminó a paso lento por entre los jardines... disfrutando la ciudad dormida a sus pies...

Sabía que disfrutaban la vista. Puesto que no habían perdido sus cualidades demoníacas, tenían una vista tan aguzada como la suya.

O tal vez mejor...

Eso lo pensó debido a que de pronto, Akurumaru trató de atrapar algo en el aire, algo que en un principio le resultó invisible a él. Una diminuta pluma negra, que se perdía en la oscuridad circundante, pasó flotando a un par de metros de ellos.

La pluma había causado esa reacción en Akurumaru. La había visto con total precisión.

Después, al aceptar que no podría tomarla, el bebé decidió entretenerse jalando plateados mechones del pelo del youkai, agitándose de puro gusto cada vez que uno se le escapaba... después de un juguetón movimiento por parte del atacado, que en realidad se convirtió en un juego compartido.

Inufaiya cayó profundamente dormido, pocos minutos después de que salieran.

Así que, acurrucado en el brazo del Taiyoukai, pegado a la piel tibia de éste (que se había abierto la camisa con la sola intención de tenerlos así) , medio roncaba bajito, medio suspiraba.

Para Sesshoumaru era la cosa más deliciosa del universo...

Algún tiempo después, Akurumaru estaba rendido de cansancio. Así que, ya dormidos, el youkai pensó que era tiempo de regresarlos a su cuarto. No fuera a ser que Ahome despertara en medio de la noche, y su corazón se detuviera del susto al no verlos con ella.

Entró en el cuarto, silenciosamente. Colocó a los cachorros con extremo cuidado en sus cunas, viéndolos acomodarse muy sabrosamente.

No se dio cuenta en que momento comenzó a contemplar a Ahome...

Ella se movió en sueños... abrió los ojos...

-¿Inuyasha? –murmuró la mujer- ¿Qué haces ahí?... ven conmigo...

-Ahome... –Sesshoumaru no sabía que hacer.

-Inuyasha... –bostezó agotada- ven...

-Yo...

El deseo le ganó a la cordura.

El youkai se encaminó hacia el lado vacío del colchón. Ahome tenía los ojos cerrados.

_Se quitó las camisas_.

Se sentó junto a ella, sin voltear a verla.

Pensó durante unos instantes en lo terrible de su acción.

Una mano pequeña y suave le tomó por el antebrazo, jalándolo hacia abajo, hacia la cama. El cabello plata se desparramó en la almohada que olía a rosas.

Su corazón latía desbocado, llena su mente de ideas locas...

-¿Sesshoumaru?-la voz de Ahome, claramente despierta, le sacó de sus cavilaciones – oh... yo...

-Me voy –dijo éste, preocupado de la reacción de la mujer- estaba...

-¿Te confundí con Inuyasha, verdad? –comentó ella, sin soltarle el brazo- Sumimasen...

-No. Yo debería disculparme. –Sesshoumaru hizo de nuevo un intento por incorporarse- no debí...

-Quédate. Por favor –lo miraba, suplicantes los ojos castaños- ¿Sesshoumaru?

Al fin, se decidió a verla. La piel translúcida, perlada. El cabello tan negro que se mezclaba con el suyo. Los ojos canela.

-Quédate. Eres mi hermano mayor... –soltó ella, de pronto- creo que ambos seguimos tristes...

-¿Hermano mayor?

- Sí. Yo... bueno... te quiero mucho... –Ahome le sonreía de ese modo tan tierno- has estado conmigo en los peores momentos... eres el hermano de mi Inuyasha...

-Está bien...

Sesshoumaru la contempló de un modo raro.

Al fin ella se aproximó, levantándose en su codo, para mirarlo desde su posición un poco elevada.

-¿Puedo recostarme cerca? –le preguntó, temerosa

-Ven –Sesshoumaru pasó el brazo bajo el hueco que quedaba entre el torso de la mujer y el delgado brazo que la sostenía, y la jaló contra sí. – Duerme...

Ella se acomodó, perfectamente, en el exquisitamente formado pecho del youkai, siendo abrazada por éste, rodeándole la espalda. El olor que despedía la tranquilizaba. Le recordaba al de su amor.

La sangre del cuerpo del youkai comenzó a correr, caliente e imparable, hasta cierto punto de su magnífica anatomía, cuando se dedicó a sentir las formas de la mujer sobre él. La delgada tela del camisón no ofrecía protección alguna contra sus sentidos, obsequiándole el disfrute de cada curva y promontorio elevado y cálido de ella...

_Tenía que parar... del modo que fuera. Y ya._

-Ahome ¿Qué diría tu familia si nos ven?

-Nada... ¿qué pueden decir? –dijo ella, divertida- eres de la familia...

-Pero... pensarán mal...

-¿Te refieres a que pensarán que nosotros...?... ¿Eso?

-Sí – el Taiyoukai bajó el rostro, encontrándose la lisa frente de ella- eso...

-Bueno... acabo de pasar la cuarentena... mmmm... Créeme, saben que no estoy en condiciones para tal ajetreo. –esbozó una sonrisa, que el demonio sintió en la piel- además que todos sabemos que tu jamás harías el amor con una humana...

-Hacer el amor –susurró el otro, haciéndola estremecerse- curiosa forma de decirlo...

-Eso es... – afirmó la mujer- así se llama...

-Le conozco más como apareamiento... acoplamiento... coi...

-Basta –murmuró, indignada- ¡tienes un talento especial para robarle el romanticismo a todo!

-Pero... sí "haría el amor" –dijo él, conteniendo la burla- con cierta humana en particular...

-¿Qué has dicho?

Se miraron a los ojos, largamente... nerviosos. Antes de que sus deseos le traicionaran, Sesshoumaru depositó un beso un tanto húmedo en la comisura de los labios de Ahome.

Estuvo tentado a besarla en la boca. Directamente en la boca.

Pero era demasiado pronto.

Recién murió su hermano. Debía tener la honorabilidad de guardar el luto apropiado. Además ella tenía razón. Aún no estaba lista para ese ajetreo...

Y vaya que con él, la palabra ajetreo se quedaba corta.

Muy, muy corta.

-Estás pensando cosas impropias –dijo ella, medio dormida- ¿Verdad?

-¡¿Cómo sabes eso!

-Por que sonríes de lado... –comentó, apenas despierta- igual que Inuyasha, cuando quería... bueno.. tu ya sabes que...

-Duérmete, y deja de pensar tonterías...

Pero eso fue suficiente para enfriarle la sangre. El recuerdo de Inuyasha... La imagen de Inuyasha sonriendo para iniciar el "apareamiento" con su mujer. Eso le cortaba la inspiración a cualquiera.

La verdad era que no quería fallarle...

_Todavía._

Así que la dejó dormir encima suyo, arrullándose con la respiración pausada de la pequeña familia del hanyou.

Por primera vez desde la muerte de su madre, durmió.

_Plena y profundamente dormido._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En el Sengoku, una batalla iniciaba. Hakudoshi, hizo acto de presencia, un tanto serio, cosa poco común en él, que solía mostrarse burlón. Incluso altanero hasta con Sesshoumaru y Artos.

Con rápidos giros, su alabarda cortaba el aire, siempre rozando apenas las prendas del youkai Blanco. El muchacho albino se desesperaba cada vez más, al darse cuenta que el otro solo estaba jugando con él.

Instantes más tarde, el jovencito terminó parado en la punta del báculo, que Artos tomó como arma. Se sonrieron el uno al otro, sabedores ambos de que esa batalla no tendría un buen final para ninguno.

El chico por que se sabía destrozado. El mayor por que sabía que el joven se escaparía para regenerarse. Eso era lo malo de que su corazón estuviese guardado en otro lugar. Pero lo importante era vencerle. Por unos segundos, Artos tendría el control de la situación.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces! –exclamó Hakudoshi, espantado - ¿qué me...?

-Es hora, jovencito, de que me digas donde está tu creador –Artos le tenía sujeto firmemente del cuello, amenazando con ahogarle- puedo torturarte durante mucho, mucho tiempo...

-No te temo...

-Deberías... ¿Sabes? –sonrió el oso- incluso Náraku temía a mis conocimientos de tortura. Sé que no son nada agradables, pero son útiles.

-Aún así... –El muchacho se retorció, tratando de escapar- yo me...

-No, olvídalo... nada puedes hacer- el oso elevó la mano libre, y sacó una afilada garra plateada, que brillaba con los movimientos - ¿Empezamos?...

La garra, lentamente, se abrió camino en las ropas del jovencito, abriendo las camisas, dejando el joven pecho expuesto. Pecho que subía y bajaba violentamente, ante un temor que no era reconocido. Segundos después, la garra se encontraba pegada a la piel, a la altura del cuello.

Bajaba lentamente, dejando un surco de sangre, donde iba cortando.

Él también poseía un tipo de veneno. El contacto era en extremo doloroso, sacándole alaridos al muchacho que aún colgaba, sujeto por el poderoso brazo del demonio.

Ahí donde pasaba, el veneno dejaba un surco espumoso, que olía a carne quemada.

Se encaminó hacia los costados, dibujando de la misma manera, las costillas sobresalientes... Hakudoshi gritaba, sacudido por el dolor...

-¡No importa lo que hagas! –exclamó, temeroso- ¡No diré nada!

-¿En serio?-respondió burlonamente

Entonces, el plateado dedo bajó lenta, y casi cariñosamente hacia la entrepierna del chico. Se detuvo unos instantes, para mirarle a los ojos. Hakudoshi no encontró más que crueldad. El sudor perló su frente, y sus ojos lilas se llenaron de terror. Claro que iba a hacerlo. Claro que hablaría...

-¡Esta bien! –gritó- te lo diré

-Bueno... es una pena –dijo el oso, fingiendo contrariedad- empezaba a ponerse divertido...

-Creí... creía que usted tenía un buen corazón –el muchacho lucía verdaderamente asombrado

-Oh! Y lo tengo... pero olvidas quien soy. ¿Sabías que la guerra y las matanzas no te hacen muy dulce que digamos? – Atándolo con sus poderes, le observó, extrañado- pero eso, viniendo de ti, es una falacia, muchacho. Eres la encarnación de la maldad... digo, eres el hijo favorito de Náraku. Has matado sin piedad...

-¿Quiere saber donde está Náraku?

-Quiero saber donde esconde su corazón...

Hakudoshi abrió la boca en un grito mudo...

Unas horas más tarde, con el muchacho dividido en varias partes, y deshaciéndose en el aire, Artos corría en dirección al pozo de los huesos. Toda su energía estaba concentrada en llegar a tiempo. Todos sus sentidos se enfocaban en el momento exacto en que atravesaría, con las armas desenvainadas...

Amanecía. El sol apenas se levantaba por el horizonte, rompiendo la algarabía del alegre canto de las aves.

Repentinamente, todo a su alrededor calló.

Sesshoumaru, aún abrazado de su cuñada, despertó alertado por el silencio. Se apartó de ella, y sin tiempo de vestirse, salió a los patios del templo. Algo se aproximaba, pero la esencia que flotaba en el aire parecía provenir de todas partes...

Aparentemente, Ahome también presintió el suceso maligno que se avecinaba. Salió corriendo, cargando un arco y sus flechas, traídas por el mismísimo Sesshoumaru, para su protección.

Estaba regia, en su bata blanca, con la cabellera suelta agitándose al viento, que se percibía cada vez más rancio. Apuntaba al cielo. Sesshoumaru, con Toukijin desenfundada, esperaba en silencio.

En el mismo instante en que una blanca saeta salió del pozo, una gran nube se cernió sobre el templo Higurashi...

"_¿Por qué cree que estoy aquí? –susurró el albino, entrecortadamente-¿Por qué cree que le estoy entreteniendo?... es muy tarde, no puede hacer nada ya."_

CONTINUARÁ 

Hola! Quiero agradecer a todos los que me honran con su lectura... y sobre todo, ya que no me han dejado correo, a ustedes, **KS, CLARICE**, ya que sus reviews realmente me alegran el alma... espero que los nuevos capítulos les gusten.

Mi excusa, una total y absoluta falta de inspiración... pero parece que ha regresado... ah! Y sí, acepto los grilletes! A ver si así ya no se me vá la muy infiel...

Y para quienes deseaban un encuentro ardiente entre Sesshoumaru y Ahome, me disculpo, soy pésima para los lemons... así que toda mi capacidad se destila en unos leves chispazos de lime, que espero que disfruten...

En fin... es cuestión de dejar volar su imaginación... ¿o no?

Gócenlo... que aún falta algo por venir...


	13. Padre Sustituto 13

**++Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi… la Grande**

**PADRE SUSTITUTO**

_Sesshoumaru lo había odiado todo desde entonces. A su padre. A su familia. A su linaje. Al recuerdo de una hembra cuya hermosura cortaba el aliento. A su tío. _

_Sin importar los enormes esfuerzos de sus restantes familiares y tutores, el jovencito jamás fue el mismo. Jamás dejó de sentir ese desprecio infinito por lo que le rodeaba. En cuanto a Artos, se auto desterró a los eternos hielos. Su pesar, cada vez más evidente, y su hambre imparable, e insaciable, le obligaron a una rápida despedida, y un adiós que preveía perpetuo._

_Sesshoumaru observaba desde una colina el momento en que Midoriko fue atacada. Presenció el final de aquella sacerdotisa que despreciaba por sobre todo. La consideraba la causante de la muerte de su madre. Si ella no hubiera seducido a Artos-Sama, Ilana no habría enloquecido. Y Namida seguiría con vida._

_Sesshoumaru no debía olvidarlo nunca. _

**w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w**

Los sonidos de la batalla resonaban a lo lejos. Ciertamente, el templo Higurashi estaba siendo invadido por una suerte de bestias salidas en tempestuoso tropel desde el pozo de los huesos. A pesar de que tanto Souta como el abuelo, empujados por la sensata señora, se refugiaron en lo más sacro del templo con los niños en brazos, parecía que ambos demonios, y la joven no se darían abasto para destruirlos.

Una gran barrera ocultaba los eventos, creada por Náraku para evitar la intromisión de más humanos, o de alguno que otro dotado de artes mágicas, que pudieran impedirle actuar.

- Naraku – el gruñido, bajo y amenazador, brotaba de la garganta del inu-youkai, que se recobraba justo a tiempo de otra visión atormentadora de su madre siendo asesinada- ¿Tu estás provocando esto?

-No te dejes vencer muchacho – susurró Artos a su espalda- es un truco... no te dejes vencer por las ilusiones

-¿Qué se supone que quieres lograr? –Sesshoumaru parecía confundido y molesto- Morirás híbrido...

De pronto una neblina maloliente lo envolvió. Poco a poco, su visión se despejó, descubriendo todo iluminado por una tenue pátina verdosa.

_Su padre estaba ahí._

_Su padre besando a esa maldita humana._

_El joven youkai sintió una enorme furia atravesar desde la boca de su estómago, llegando a sus ojos. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas matarlos._

_Esa maldita hembra embarazada. Vio crecer su vientre justo ante sus ojos. Inflarse como un globo lleno de gas. La tipa sonreía y lloraba al mismo tiempo. Maldita loca._

_Su padre de nuevo frente a él dándole la espalda. Cambiando. Amenazante en todo su poder._

_El Gran Inu no Taisho muriendo entre las llamas que esa mujerzuela le destinó. Y el híbrido que llevaba en brazos no dejaba de llorar. Los observaba detenidamente entre las copas de los árboles. Estuvo a punto de matarlos a ambos varias veces, siendo detenida su mano por una fuerza invisible que le contenía. Observó de lejos el crecimiento del híbrido. Pudo ver como le maltrataban por no ser humano. Como otros demonios le perseguían por la misma causa. Alguna vez, en secreto, le socorrió._

_Deseaba acabar personalmente con él._

_Asqueroso híbrido. Fue la causa de que su padre olvidara a la gran Namida. Su padre fue feliz, mientras su madre no vivía más. Se prometió acabar con él y con todo lo que estuviera ligado a su intermedia persona._

_Ilana riendo de nuevo, con Inuyasha en su regazo. Inuyasha cachorro._

_Ilana con las manos cubiertas de sangre, dándole al pequeño inuyasha de la misma. Sangre de Namida. Riendo cada vez mas fuerte._

_Levantó su espada. _

_La luz verdosa desapareció..._

-¡Sesshoumaru! –Artos detenía el ataque de su sobrino a duras penas- ¡Despierta!

-¡¿Qué?! – la película oscura que velaba sus ojos desapareció- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Estabas a punto de atacar a los cachorros!

Artos señaló hacia el punto hacia donde el ataque haría blanco. Le señora Higurashi llevaba en brazos a los bebés que berreaban espantados. Ahome se interponía a medio camino, con las manos manchadas de sangre, goteante y espesa. Su bata, antes blanca, se paraba sola de tanta inmundicia. La mueca de su rostro era una mezcla de agotamiento e ira con un tanto de desesperación.

-¿Estuve a punto de matarlos a todos?

- No debes permitir que te dominen las visiones. Es un truco poderoso, pero puedes controlarlo. –Artos por fin dejaba el empuje de su arma contra la Toukijin, enzarzándose de nuevo en un destazamiento masivo de criaturas repulsivas.- No debes basar tu acciones en recuerdos...

-Ahora recuerdo claramente... –La voz del youkai se suavizó- ahora lo sé todo...

-No es momento para... –Artos se calló en el momento en que Sesshoumaru descargaba un ataque sin precedentes contra Náraku y sus huestes. La sonrisa del hanyou se desvaneció...

**w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w**

En el Sengoku, Kanna llevaba a cabo un silencioso ritual. Su omnipresente espejo flotaba en una fuente llena de una gelatinosa sustancia dorada. Hakudoshi, recuperándose apenas, observaba todo, mientras sostenía en alto una pesada bola metálica oxidada y de apariencia herrumbrosa. La esfera vibraba cada vez que una nueva parte del ritual se completaba.

Una copa de piedra era llenada por las blancas manos de la niña, y tras agregarle unas gotas de sangre de origen desconocido, la vació sobre el espejo, creando una película rojiza, que pareció adquirir vida propia y latir descompasadamente.

Poco a poco, la materia rojiza fue tomando la forma de un feto. Tras varios minutos de evolución, Inuyasha aparecía, en posición del vientre materno, aparentemente dormido. Kanna al fin tomó su espejo, con Inuyasha flotando sobre él, y lo llevó al centro de un altar redondo.

Hakudoshi dejó escapar un grito de horror...

La esfera metálica empezó a emanar un calor insoportable, dejando la carne de las jóvenes manos totalmente quemada. La bola giraba, haciendo cada vez más daño, y empapándose de la oscura sangre del muchachito albino.

Por fin, se detuvo. Kanna la tomó, impasible, de entre las destrozadas manos de su hermano, y la llevó al altar.

-Ahora solo falta que llegue Náraku – dijo, en voz baja y sin inflexiones.

-Náraku me las pagará –gritaba Hakudoshi- lo hizo a propósito

-Tú solo eres un medio –Kanna lo miraba con ojos inexpresivos, que le causaron un escalofrío- todos lo somos...

-¿Funcionará? – Los ojos violetas se posaron en los de la niña -¿Kanna?

- Todo depende del Ser Blanco… todo peligro emana de él… Náraku debe tener cuidado… que si interviene con el destino… él será su perdición… -Kanna lucía ausente, poseída por una presencia que no era precisamente amistosa con su creador

-¿Quién demonios eres tú? – alcanzó a gritar Hakudoshi, antes de verse atravesado por una delicada y envenenada peineta...

**w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w**

Naraku flotaba… no… trozos de Náraku flotaban dispersos encima de ellos, a pesar de eso, había recuperado el gesto sarcástico. Para esos momentos, el hechizo debía estar completo, lo que significaba que él ganaba. A pesar de todos los esfuerzos, a pesar de todas las veces que fue vencido, acababa de ganar la batalla, o eso creía él.

-¿De que te ríes, inmunda basura? –Sesshoumaru era un experto en ofensas- Pronto te destruiremos...

-Tengo razón para sentirme feliz, señor Sesshoumaru –Náraku hablaba desde dos partes distintas, donde estaban las mitades de su cabeza- en estos momentos, mis hijos han logrado el cometido inicial. Lamento informarle que ya perdió...

-¿De que demonios hablas? –Ahome se unió a ellos, llena de temor-

-En pocos momentos lo sabrán –Náraku se unía rápidamente –síganme

Instantes más tarde, se arrojaba al pozo, junto con los restantes de su séquito de demonios, seguido de cerca por Artos, Sesshoumaru y Ahome, aún con la ropa de dormir.

En el oscuro templo donde se llevara a cabo el ritual, Inuyasha, o más bien, la representación de Inuyasha permanecía flotando encima del altar. Kanna, inmóvil, miraba hacia la puerta, y Hakkudoshi permanecía dentro de su esfera de energía, dormido.

Náraku arribaba, feliz. No se sorprendió al ver a sus creaciones así. Aunque le intrigó un poco que Hakkudoshi no despertara para saludarlo. En ese momento, Kagura entraba en la habitación, llevando consigo al bebé albino. La criatura sonreía maliciosamente. Náraku lo tomó en sus brazos.

-Sabes lo que tienes que hacer –dijo el hanyou al niño – hazlo rápido, están por llegar.

-Es necesario que tú lo hagas –respondió el muchachito- y ya.

En ese momento, Náraku, sin mediar mas palabra, atravesó el pecho de la criatura, para arrancar, de un solo tajo, el corazón inadecuadamente más grande de lo que correspondería a un ser tan pequeño. Aún latiendo, y con un alarido de dolor, el corazón fue insertado dentro del pecho del Inuyasha gelatinoso.

Fue entonces que la figura tomó solidez. Cobró vida. Cayó bruscamente sobre el altar, despertando aturdido. Miró a su alrededor, confundido. Se tocó el pecho.

Gritó.

-Bienvenido Inuyasha... –dijo el castaño, sonriente- ahora eres yo... ahora serás el guardián de mi corazón.

-¡Náraku!- al unísono, el coro de voces se oyó desde la puerta- ¿qué has hecho?

-Llegan justo a tiempo –respondió el aludido- justo estaba por explicarle a Inuyasha...

-¿Inu... yasha? –Ahome estuvo a punto de desmayarse, siendo atendida de inmediato por Miroku

-¿Qué has hecho? –Por una vez, Sesshoumaru parecía temeroso-¿qué es lo que has hecho?

-Traje de vuelta el alma de Inuyasha... le dí un cuerpo formado de sangre de ángel y un demonio... ahora está atrapado aquí, y es el receptáculo de mi corazón...

-Tendré que destruirlo –dijo Artos, susurrante -¿comprendes Sesshoumaru?

-Yo lo haré –respondió el inuyoukai – es mi hermano... yo lo haré...

-Antes de que hagan nada, deben estar enterados de todo –comentó Náraku, como al descuido – si lo destruyen, su alma será eliminada también. Con el tiempo, la semilla de su ser que dejó en sus hijos se transformará...

-No entiendo nada –dijo Ahome -¿Qué tienen que ver mis hijos en todo esto?

-Es un hechizo oscuro, muy antiguo – interrumpió Artos, cabizbajo -¿Cuándo...?

-El día que Hakkudoshi fue a su casa... no era mi intención robar a los cachorros –comentó el castaño- solo necesitaba un poco de su sangre. La obtuve fácilmente...

_**Flashback**_

_Un grito de los bebés hizo correr a toda la familia hacia la recámara donde descansaban…_

_-Hola, hola, hola –en el centro de la misma, un demonio pardo, humanoide, sostenía a Inufaiya, mientras que Hakudoshi flotaba junto a la ventana – tenemos un mensaje de Náraku…_

_-¡Suelta a mi hijo! –Souta había alcanzado a tomar a Akurumaru, corriendo fuera del cuarto con él - ¡Suéltalo ahora mismo!_

_- El mensaje es… -Hakudoshi buscaba algo con la mirada, sin éxito aparente- "regresa a casa, querida… o yo vendré por ustedes"… Te estaremos esperando…_

_En ese momento, un haz de luz atravesó y dividió en dos el cuerpo del demonio que sostenía al cachorro, siendo éste último, tomado con velocidad prodigiosa, por un absoluta, completa y llanamente furioso, Sesshoumaru…_

_Que, por cierto, se materializó de la nada…_

_El mismo ataque se repitió para el chiquillo albino, pero éste solo era una ilusión… un mensajero… se desvaneció en el aire, riéndose sonoramente._

_**Fin del flashback**_

-¿Qué rayos? –Sesshoumaru amenazaba con perder el control de nuevo

- Fue con esa sangre que llamé a Inuyasha – siguió diciendo el maligno hanyou- así, las almas de sus hijos y la suya están entrelazadas...

Artos recordó rápidamente las poderosas enseñanzas que recibiera en su juventud_: " Este hechizo es muy poderoso- la voz cascada del anciano maestro aún poseía autoridad- una vez que se enlaza el alma con la sangre, todo queda hecho una unidad. Si se destruye la nueva criatura, aquella que donara su sangre perderá poco a poco la cordura. Su poder se volverá inimaginable. Y vendrá el Apocalipsis. El día final"_

- Si Inuyasha es destruido, las almas de los bebés también morirán. Se convertirán en monstruos indestructibles, y traerán consigo el fin del mundo – dijo al fin, sereno de nuevo, Artos, causando un alarido de estupor entre sus oyentes- si destruimos el corazón de Náraku, traeremos la muerte a todo el mundo... esa es una profecía...

-Por lo que ahora... soy indestructible –gritó Náraku entre carcajadas -¡Invencible!

Por primera vez, todos miraron a Inuyasha con detenimiento. Se encontraba desnudo, de pie, silencioso. Sus ojos mostraban una tristeza y una furia inimaginables. Era obvio que había deseado que lo mataran. Pero no era posible.

-Ahome... –susurró, tomando del suelo una vieja manta para arrollársela a la cintura- Ahome... te he extrañado tanto...

-Inuyasha... –contestó ella- ¡Inuyashaaaaa!

En eso, una pequeña figura, que hasta entonces había estado silenciosa, avanzó un par de pasos. Sus ojos, antes vacíos, se convirtieron en dos esferas grises, temibles ventanas a un universo desconocido. La voz que salía de sus labios no era en absoluto la de Kanna.

Kyo hablaba. Kyo hablaba a través del tiempo... a través de la creación de Náraku...

-Tu sabes que hacer, Ser Blanco –dijo, poderosa- tu sabes cual es la única solución...

-Señora! –gritó Sesshoumaru

-Lo sé... pero... ¿Funcionará? –susurró Artos

-Eso depende de ti –contestó la hechicera- eso depende de cuan grande sea tu deseo... siempre podrás controlar a este insignificante monstruo... siempre podrás mantener segura a tu familia... o...

- Puedo solucionarlo todo... –terminó Artos, triste- para siempre...

-Puedes... –segundos después, la niña albina se desvanecía en el suelo, sin vida. Náraku ahogó un quejido de horror

-Hakkudoshi... ¡Hakkudoshi despierta! –Náraku se acercó al niño, quien hasta hacía instantes flotaba en su esfera luminosa, que se había roto, y ahora yacía en el suelo. Una extraña marca en su espalda y una peineta dorada a su lado daban fe de lo ocurrido. Ambos estaban muertos - ¿Qué pasó?... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Kyo los mató –contestó Sesshoumaru- ella tiene el poder para hacerlo...

Náraku salía despedido en el aire, mientras Kagura le seguía de cerca, llevando consigo al doliente Inuyasha...

Artos deseaba poder llorar. Sesshoumaru deseaba poder morir... Ahome solo quería gritar y gritar...

-Bien Inuyasha, hijo mío –comentaba Náraku burlón -¿Quieres hacer algo en particular?

-Matarte –respondió, siseante, el muchacho-

-Jajajaja! Eso no puede ser... ¿Qué te parece si solo vamos a conseguirte algo de ropa?...

**CONTINUARÁ**

Me disculpo profundamente por la tardanza. Ya viene el final. Así que pueden estar seguros de que ya no me detendré!... un beso a todos aquellos que me han seguido escribiendo, exigiéndome que continúe... es por ustedes que la inspiración ha vuelto. Ahora tengo claro los dos finales que pienso hacer... ojalá que disfruten la lectura!

Por cierto.. un amigo me comentó que alguien quería mi historia de "Hermanos" para piratearla y venderla... incluso con otros personajes... ¡NO! Lo prohíbo! Inuyasha no me pertenece! Así que si lo descubren, por favor avísenme!

Arigato gozai mas!!


	14. Padre Sustituto 14

**+Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi… la Grande**

**PADRE SUSTITUTO**

_-Bien Inuyasha, hijo mío –comentaba Náraku burlón -¿Quieres hacer algo en particular?_

_-Matarte –respondió, siseante, el muchacho-_

_-Jajajaja! Eso no puede ser... ¿Qué te parece si solo vamos a conseguirte algo de ropa?..._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Abría los ojos de un oro apagado. Las suntuosas ropas que llevaba, todas de la seda más fina con oro y pedrería, cubría el millar de punzantes heridas que bañaban su cuerpo. Las torturas a las que fue sometido no le quitaron su valor ni su lucidez, pero sí sus pocas fuerzas. Recién nacido de un rito obscuro, no recuperaba aún sus poderes ni su fortaleza demoníaca.

Yacía en una esquina de la habitación, un poco alejado de la ajada manta bañada de sangre que fuera su primera indumentaria. Náraku le había azotado, lastimado, vejado sin piedad. Conocedor de mil maneras de tortura, las había practicado todas con él. Pero nunca, ni una sola vez, logró arrancarle una súplica, ni una lágrima...

-Inuyasha – la voz de Naraku, moderada, alegre, le obligó a encararlo- ¿Te gusta tu nuevo hogar?

-Despreciable... – susurró el peliplateado- despreciable...

-¿Qué?, ¿ahora me vas a decir que no te gustó nada? –Náraku se refería a la última de sus gracias... violarlo- ¡Pero si gritabas!

-No grité – Inuyasha intentó ponerse de pié, sin éxito alguno, estando sus piernas tan débiles, y además habiendo perdido tanta sangre- y para ti, solo tuve adjetivos...

-Te gustó, digas lo que digas... mañana continuaremos – Náraku se encaminó a la salida, donde aguardaba Kagura- Descansa, precioso mío...

-Náraku – lo llamó antes que abandonara la habitación – los golpes los entiendo... las torturas... ¿pero lo último?... ¿Por qué...?

-Jajajajaja!! – la carcajada reverberó por los rincones vacíos- ¿y tú por que crees..? jajajajaa!

Se marchó sin dignarse ni a mirarlo. Inuyasha se desplomó en el suelo, agotado, deseando cerrar los ojos para jamás despertar. Recordaba todo lo pasado con absoluta facilidad. Recordaba a su hermano, a Kagome y a Kikyo... recordaba su muerte...

Y lo pasado después de su muerte, aunque lo había presenciado en su estado espiritual, eran borronazos de imágenes inconexas... pero aún así, recuerdos. Lo que de verdad le dolía era que no podía evocar los rostros de sus cachorrillos. Y de pronto sintió unos celos enormes... de Sesshoumaru...

-¿Quieres saber por que te hace eso? –Kagura, aún ostentaba el gesto de asco y total desagrado que iniciara en el momento que atestiguó el último castigo de Inuyasha. Ella era un demonio, pero incluso un demonio tiene siempre sus límites - ¿Inuyasha?

-Y tú vas a decírmelo, supongo – era una cansada afirmación sardónica- ¿o no?

-Te hace esto, por que te envidia terriblemente – Kagura se acercó un poco al herido muchacho- por que siempre fuiste, has sido, y serás más hombre y más fuerte que él... por que nunca podrá humillarte verdaderamente... y por que, dentro de pocos meses, recuperarás tus habilidades, y quiere mirarte, minar tu espíritu, tu alma, quiere dominar tus pensamientos, para, cuando eso pase, tenerte bajo su control...

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Es simple Inuyasha. Hasta un muchacho inexperto como tú, debería comprenderlo bien – Kagura levantó la manta ensangrentada, y la quemó en la hoguera del centro de la sala, con un movimiento- ¿Qué mejor forma de controlarte, que haber pisoteado todo tu ser, desde el interior?...

-Entiendo...

-Además... –Kagura se sonrojó, para sorpresa del joven- me temo que mi... padre... siempre ha sido un poco... sodomita...

-Creí que estaba obsesionado con Kikyo...

-Ella solo ha sido un vehículo...

-Ya veo...

inuyasha decidió que, mientras no pudiera hacer nada para marcharse, no tenía caso estar despierto. Así que permaneció en esa posición, con los miembros desparramados como los de un cadáver, y el pelo ensangrentado... sus ropas empezaban a mostrar los primeros signos de que varias de sus heridas se estaban reabriendo... la tela blanca inmaculada, comenzó a colorearse de rojo oscuro...

Se desmayó.

Kagura lo miró durante un rato, quizá una hora. Luego, supo cual era su obligación. Quería ser libre. Quería vivir. Pero... ¿Era eso vivir?... ¿Valía la pena el precio?...

No.

Además, sus sentimientos desde hace mucho rondaban al hermano mayor de éste muchacho. Cuando él supiera lo que Náraku le había hecho, enloquecería. Así que, si ella quería ganarse al menos un recuerdo amable de ése hombre...

Además, esta vez, su progenitor se había pasado de la raya, hasta para ella...

Esto no es vivir – se dijo, en voz baja – esto no es vivir...

Tomó a Inuyasha, laxo e inconsciente entre sus brazos, y, sin mirar atrás, salió volando del palacio. No se alejaba todavía mucho, cuando escuchó el grito furioso de Náraku...

**w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w**

El grupo caminaba casi con desgano. Las lágrimas de la miko del futuro apenas cesaban. El furia del inuyoukai no paraba, no entendía límites ni razones. Y el otro poderoso demonio que les acompañaba, se pasaba el tiempo en sus pensamientos...

Una gran nube de polvo y energía alertó a todos, sacándolos de sus dolorosos pensamientos. Un alarido desarticulado, como el ladrido de un cañón, logró lo que nada había logrado hasta ese momento... los revivió.

-Sesshoumaru – Artos comenzaba el movimiento de elevarse en el cielo

-Vamos – el aludido apenas si dedicó una micra de segundo a indicar a sus acompañantes sus acciones, y tomó a Kagome en su espalda- ¡Ahora!

Fueron seguidos a velocidad vertiginosa por Kirara quien llevaba al monje, la exterminadora, y Ah-hun, con el sapillo, y los niños.

-¡No puede ser!- Miroku ahogó el alarido que estuvo a punto de soltar- ¡No puede ser, por Kami!

-¡Sesshoumaru, Artos! – Sango sacó el hiraikotzu- ¡Es... es...!

-¡Ataquen a los esbirros! – el inuyoukai bajó a la miko, para dedicarse a destazar monstruos, y acercarse a la zizagueante pluma gigante que evadía los ataques de Náraku- ¡Náraku!

Por un segundo, el malvado híbrido casi desistió de su empresa. Su furia era palpable en cada poro de su piel. La forma en que miraba a su hija, que volaba todo lo rápido que podía, en ágiles círculos, lo decía todo...

-Kagura... Kagura... –la voz llena de odio, llamaba a la hembra- ¡hijita mía!

-¡Náraku! – la mujer llevaba en brazos un sanguinolento bulto, aparentemente inconsciente- ¡me cansé!... ¡Me cansé!... ¡Mátame si quieres!...

-¡No tienes que pedirlo, hija mía! – las ondas castañas se elevaron con una fuerte ráfaga de viento, que destrozó parte de sus queridos ropajes- ¡acabas de trozar mi camisa favorita!...

Abajo, nadie entendía muy bien que rayos pasaba, pero ambos demonios detectaron el familiar olor de esa sangre... aun mezclada con el olor de Náraku, era inconfundible...

-Inuyasha – susurró el joven youkai- Inuyasha... hermano...

Una masa de negras nubes ocultó el sol.

Kagura quedó suspendida en el aire, sobre sus asombradas cabezas, en sus ojos había algo nuevo... valor, quizás... humanidad...

Por unos instantes bajó los ojos carmesí, para mirar a Seshoumaru a las doradas pupilas... fue un instante doloroso, completo... eterno...

Y un grito de dolor salió de la esbelta garganta, haciendo que la pluma se deshiciera en un polvillo gris... la mujer demonio cayó desde lo alto, aún protegiendo con su cuerpo el bulto que llevaba con tanto esmero...

-Te dije, hija mía, que no podías escapar – Náraku apretaba un puño ensangrentado, estrujando con violencia un objeto que, a primera vista, parecía únicamente un trozo de carne informe... sin embargo, cuando extendió la palma, lo que tenía en ella, era el aplastado corazón de la hembra- tu corazón, Kagura, mira lo que hago con tu valioso corazón...

-No – pero la voz ya no alcanzaba a brotar de su boca, ahogándose en borbotones de su propia oscura sangre. Como si eso la aliviara, apretó contra su pecho su valiosa carga- no...

Náraku se desvanecía, cortado en dos, por un poderoso ataque de ambos demonios de pelo plata, mientras la demonio del viento caía pesadamente al suelo, rebotando sin control, con sus últimas fuerzas protegiendo el delicado y herido cuerpo de Inuyasha...

-¡Inuyasha!- el grito brotó de todas las gargantas

-¡Kagura! – Kagome se sentía verdaderamente impresionada- ¡¿Estás bien?!

Sesshoumaru se aproximó a los caídos, para arrebatarle con un gesto posesivo, el cuerpo inerte de su hermano... lo acunó en sus brazos, olfateándolo. Sí. No había duda. Era él. Herido hasta la médula, pero era él... entregó el cuerpo maltrecho a sus amigos, para acercarse a la agonizante mujer que lo llevara hasta ellos...

-Kagura – murmuró, con delicadeza, sin tocarla- ¿Por qué?

-Sesshoumaru – dijo la mujer, con sus últimas energías- lo hice... lo hice por ti...

-¿Por mí?

-Te amo... – soltó, ya sin preocuparse por nada, era obvio que moriría en ese momento y lugar- con toda mi alma... y él... es tan importante...

Un brote de sangre ahogó sus palabras, haciendo que Sesshoumaru se inclinara para tomarla y recostarla en su pecho...

-¿Arriesgaste tu vida por eso?

- Es importante para ti – Kagura le sonrió

-Mujer... no entiendo... ¿Qué pretendías lograr?

-Que me tuvieras en tus brazos... tal y como... me tienes ahora – susurró ella, ya sin sentir dolor alguno- y que me miraras... por una sola vez... como me estás mirando ahora...

-Kagura... yo... – Pero no supo que decirle, solo acertó a mirarla con infinita dulzura-

-Sayonara... amor mío... – una lágrima roja resbaló por la pálida mejilla...

En eso, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba en una posición imposible, escapando incluso de las manos del youkai... pareció estar a punto de gritar algo, pero nada salió de sus labios...

De pronto, todo terminó.

Sesshoumaru presenció como se deshacía en miles de partículas, aún entre sus manos...

Kagura había muerto...

Kagura había muerto, por demostrarle que lo amaba...

-Sesshoumaru – la voz, trémula, dolorida, llegó hasta sus delicados oídos, logrando sacarlo del repentino estupor- hermano...

Un rugido reverberó por entre las montañas... el rugido de una bestia herida...

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

En un pequeño claro en el bosque, junto a una vertiente del río, Sesshoumaru lavaba y curaba las numerosas heridas del delicado cuerpo de Inuyasha. Cuando lo desvistió para revisarlo, poco le faltó para ponerse a gritar como enloquecido...

-Calma, Sesshoumaru – lo calmó el menor, tomándolo de las mejillas- no es propio de ti...

-¡Maldito Náraku! – gruñía, sin contenerse- ¡Mil veces maldito!...

-Por favor, necesito que te controles – el muchacho parecía a punto de romper a llorar, lo cual hubiera sido por demás vergonzoso- ¡por favor!

-¡No puedo!...

Descubrir los rastros de la violación en su hermano, había sido más de lo que era capaz de soportar... simple y llanamente, no lo toleraba...

-Fue por eso que te pedí que solo tú me ayudaras, Sesshoumaru- susurró el menor, con tristeza- por favor, contrólate... no quiero... no quiero que nadie sepa...

-Este olor... – por fin recobró un poco de compostura, más no la calma- ¡Este olor!...

-Sabes lo que es, hermano... – Inuyasha se dobló sobre si mismo, en un espasmo de dolor- ayúdame a lavarme... quiero... necesito quitarme este maldito olor de una vez...

-Inuyasha – bajó el volumen de su voz, pero el tono sibilante seguía siendo temible- lo mataré por esto... lo mataré...

-Que nadie sepa...

_Rato antes..._

_-¡Inuyasha! – Kagome intentaba curarlo, hacer cualquier cosa para aliviarlo- ¡por favor, déjame atenderte!_

_-¡No! – un rápido manotazo alejó a todos sus asustados amigos- ¡nadie me toque!_

_-Por favor, querido Inuyasha – murmuró dulcemente el monje- deja que Kagome te cure... estás bañado en sangre... por favor, amigo mío..._

_-Nadie va a tocarme... nadie..._

_Artos dedicó una mirada profunda y llena de significado a su sobrino mayor. Ambos habían percibido la extraña nota en la esencia del joven peliplateado. Curiosamente, el inuyoukai no supo identificar a primera instancia de que se trataba. Pero Artos, más viejo, demasiado avezado y experimentado, de inmediato lo entendió todo.._

_Les dio la espalda a todos y se apartó. Un grueso reguero de lágrimas azul zafiro manchaban sus mejillas blancas como el papel..._

_Sesshoumaru, de pronto, tuvo miedo._

_-Yo te curaré... ven conmigo – dijo al fin el mayor, acortando la distancia entre él y su hermano- ven, Inuyasha..._

_-Sí... pero... –los apagados ojos dorados le imploraron en silencio- pero... solo tú... nadie más... nadie..._

_-Inuyasha... ¿Por qué me rechazas? – Kagome sentía en el alma ese rechazo, sin poder comprenderlo- ¿Por qué?_

_Sin embargo, el youkai ya tenía en su hombro la mochila con los medicamentos, y tomando en brazos al muchacho, se elevó por los aires, sin mediar palabra alguna._

_Artos regresó al grupo, quienes, azorados, contemplaron las huellas del llanto de aquel portentoso demonio..._

_- ¡Por Kami! – soltó el monje- ¿Acaso...?_

_-Ven, querida mía – el oso abrazó estrechamente a la llorosa joven- ven, no te preocupes..._

_-¿Por qué?..._

_-Son los hijos de mi hermano... su orgullo está por encima de todo y de todos... no te preocupes más... volverán pronto, y tu marido será el mismo de siempre... ya lo verás... te lo prometo..._

_-¿Artos...? – la pregunta no formulada, tomaba forma en los azules espejos del monje, quien recibió, como respuesta, solo un imperceptible asentimiento por parte del aludido- Oh... no... no..._

En ese momento, el youkai se esforzaba por dominar su temblor mientras lavaba a conciencia la piel magullada del hanyou... se había desnudado junto con él, para meterse al agua helada y calentarla con su energía... el silencio en el que actuaba hacía posible escuchar con toda claridad la entrecortada respiración del hanyou...

Y Sesshoumaru lloró...

-¿Sesshoumaru? – Inuyasha no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos- ¿Lloras?

-No te importa –sin embargo, las lágrimas de un profundo azul manchaban sus mejillas como tinta, y un sollozo involuntario lo sacudió...

-Hermano... ¿por qué? – el más joven le levantó el rostro por el mentón, para verlo a los ojos- ¿por qué?

-Por lo que te han hecho...

-Yo estaré bien... olvidaré esto... mis heridas cerrarán y seguiré adelante... todo estará bien...

- Por mis... por tus cachorros... –cayó en su error, pero el hanyou ya lo había captado

-Son tuyos, Sesshoumaru... tuyos tanto como míos... has sido su padre... has sido su protector...

-Pero no pude protegerlos de esta maldición... ni pude protegerte a ti...

-Ahora estoy aquí, ¿no? – el muchacho le sonrió con ternura- ahora estoy aquí...

-No gracias a mí... fue Kagura quien te trajo – el macho entrecerró los ojos, e inclinó el rostro a un lado- fue ella...

-De todas maneras, hubieras encontrado una manera, estoy seguro – Inuyasha se sacudía, aparentemente de debilidad- hubieras encontrado la forma de arrancarme de Náraku... y de salvar a mis cachorros...

-Inuyasha – el llanto no cesaba, para total vergüenza del youkai- Inuyasha...

-Veo que llevas mi brazo...

ambos miraron la extremidad mencionada. El mayor tuvo el repentino impulso de arrancárselo de un movimiento, para devolvérselo a su donador, pero recordó, de la misma forma instantánea, que Inuyasha no lo necesitaba...

La conversación murió por completo.

Una hora más tarde, Inuyasha dormitaba sobre la estola de su hermano, vestido con parte de las ropas de éste, quien había quemado, en un rabioso arranque, toda la anterior vestimenta del muchacho.

Inuyasha parecía tranquilo, toda su expresión, sus gestos, no denotaban más que absoluta calma. Era como si el olor de Sesshoumaru a su lado sirviera de paliativo... nada dolía, nada recordaba. Pero de pronto, ambos peliplateados aguzaron los sentidos, olfateando el aire, que se enrareció significativamente en cuestión de segundos...

Algo se acercaba...

Algo antiguo, poderoso, y sin sentimientos...

-Kyo sama – susurró el inuyoukai, postrándose de inmediato, ante la sola esencia de la hechicera- señora...

-Bien hecho, querido muchacho... muy bien hecho – la criatura se materializó ante ellos. Por breves instantes mantuvo su forma original, voluptuosa y volátil, para luego, simplemente materializarse en la geisha que solía representar- ¿cómo estás pequeño Inuyasha?

-Yo... eh... ¿Quién...? – a pesar del desconcierto, el aludido se percató del imposible poder que esa criatura emanaba, controlando sus impulsos- ¿cómo...?

-Soy Kyo, querido mío, vieja amiga de tu familia... –sonrió lánguidamente- muy vieja amiga. ¿Te sientes un poco mejor?

-Sí, gracias

-Bien... ¿Sesshoumaru?

-¿Sí?

-Lo llevaré conmigo – la mujer los miró con cierto grado de ternura en sus ojos de ónix- es completamente necesario...

-Lo imaginaba, pero... – el youkai se atrevió a mirarla directamente a los ojos, interrogante- pero... me gustaría... ¿Me permitiría conservar a mi hermano conmigo, por un par de días?

-¿Y para que sería eso?

-Hey, estoy aquí – pero ambos lo ignoraron

- Quisiera tener la oportunidad... quisiera... que conociera a sus cachorros...

El hanyou contuvo el aliento. De pronto lo entendía todo, y se sintió ofendido, harto y molesto...

-No. –Kyo lo miraba reprobatoriamente- no. Sabes que es urgente que me lo lleve. Debo sellarlo. Debo sellar ese espíritu, hasta que encuentren a Náraku, para poder deshacer el rito...

-Pero...

-Y de ninguna manera debe estar cerca de los cachorros hasta ese momento

-Mis cachorros –susurró Inuyasha – mis hijos...

-Hermano, yo...

-Olvídalo, Sesshoumaru – El mayor había olvidado lo mucho que Inuyasha madurara después de la noticia de su paternidad- no te preocupes más por eso. Se trata de salvar a mis niños... no voy a ponerlos en mayores riesgos...

-¡No!, me niego... debes... debo... – Sesshoumaru estaba a un pelo de mesarse los cabellos histéricamente- no...

-Tal parece hermano, que tendrás que seguir siendo su Padre en sustitución mía – Inuyasha le sonrió- ¿Te has cansado de ese papel?

-¡No! ¡Yo los...! – pero se interrumpió, para observarlo- ¿Padre?

-Sí... los dejo por completo en tus manos, hermano mío. Por favor, Cuida bien de ellos. Sé el padre que yo no podré ser jamás... sé el hombre que no fui para mi amada Kagome.

-Eso esperaba de ti, pequeño Inuyasha – terció la mujer- no podía esperar menos de un hijo de mi querido Inutaisho.

-Pero... ¿y tu mujer, hermano, y tus amigos?

- Ahora te pertenecen...

-Lo llevaré brevemente al campamento, para que se despida apropiadamente de ellos, querido muchacho, no te preocupes. Tampoco soy el monstruo sin corazón que te estás imaginando. Artos los ayudará a comprender.

-Entiendo. Vamos, pues.

Partieron los tres, Inuyasha sujetado por Sesshoumaru, en busca del diminuto campamento donde los esperaban ansiosamente. Nada más llegar, Artos supo que el momento de la verdad comenzaba.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_-¡No Inuyasha!, ¿por qué? – Kagome lloraba a gritos, agarrada con fuerza a la blanca camisa del muchacho- ¿Por qué debo perderte de nuevo?_

_-Kagome, mi amor – La apretaba contra sí, desando no tener que dejarla nunca más- tenemos que hacer esto... por nuestros hijos..._

_-¡No! ¡no puedo!... ¡no quiero! – la pelinegra estaba al borde de un colapso- ¡Noooo!_

_-Kagome, ¿Tendrás alguna foto de mis niños? – Inuyasha no podía pensar en otra cosa, en nada más- ¿Tendrás algo de ellos?_

_El llanto menguó hasta convertirse en lagrimones silenciosos. Los demás observaban en absoluto silencio. La miko metió la mano en su mochila, y sacó una pequeña cartera plástica. La abrió con parsimonia._

_-Este es Akurumaru – dijo, poniendo la fotografía del pequeño, en su portabebé, tomando el sol en la ventana- el mayor..._

_-Recuerdo ese nombre... lo había elegido desde que supe que estabas preñada –sonrió el joven- Pero no recuerdo habértelo dicho... iba a esperar a que naciera..._

_-No lo hiciste- susurró ella- al menos, no en vida..._

_-Ah..._

_-Y éste... éste es Inufaiya, el menor –Kagome extendió la otra imagen, donde el cachorrillo había sido atrapado por su amante madre justo en el momento de una sonrisilla refleja, completamente desdentada, que coloreaba sus mejillas de rosa- el que Sesshoumaru salvó..._

_-Inufaiya – repitió el hanyou- ¿Tú elegiste el nombre, Sesshoumaru?_

_-Sí – no era capaz de sostenerle la mirada_

_-Salvaste su vida... me acuerdo de eso – posó la diestra en el hombro del mayor, con los ojos opacados por un recuerdo intangible- yo estuve ahí... sí... puedo acordarme de eso... recuerdo que no respiraba..._

_-Pero ahora está bien – Kagome le tomó de la otra mano, sacándolo del trance hipnótico- estos son tus hijos, amor mío... _

_-Quiero conservar estas imágenes – murmuró el joven_

_-También tengo esto – Kagome sacó, del fondo del bulto, una pequeña bolsa plástica, fuertemente cerrada y sellada, rompiéndola sin piedad- Lo traje conmigo, para que, cuando todo acabara... poder..._

_-¿Ponerlo en mi tumba?_

_-Yo... – no pudo acabar, sujetando entre las pequeñas manos, un par de diminutos muñequitos de peluche, un par de ositos azules, que habían estado en los cuneros con ellos, desde que nacieron- yo..._

_-Tienen sus esencias- dijo Inuyasha, oprimiendo los muñequitos contra su nariz, absorbiendo el fresco y delicado aroma- ahora ya sé... ahora conozco a mis hijos... Voy a quedarme con éstas cosas._

_Sin tener el valor de decir nada más, se acercó a Miroku, envolviéndolo en un abrazo lleno de emociones, que el monje venía necesitando desde que lo vieron de nuevo, y al cual respondió con ansias. Besó a una asombrada Sango en la mejilla, y apretó por un ratito al kitsune contra él. Besó a su mujer una y otra vez, sin atreverse a hablarle de nuevo..._

_La despedida de Sesshoumaru fue poco menos que nula..._

_-Cuida a los cachorros... ahora son tuyos – le dijo, con gentileza_

_-Sí._

_Momentos más tarde, partía montado en el dragón rojo de la hechicera, con rumbo desconocido._

_A pesar del dolor, por alguna razón, todo mundo se sentía curiosamente aliviado de algún extraño y retorcido modo..._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

En el tiempo moderno, una asombradísima señora Higurashi veía salir a una verdaderamente sucia Kagome del pozo, acompañada del demonio semidesnudo (Inuyasha se había quedado con las ropas), con una mirada totalmente distinta...

-Madre – murmuró la muchacha, en cuanto su familia les dio alcance- Madre...

-¿Kagome? – la señora sintió una terrible opresión en el pecho- ¿ha pasado algo?

-Madre... Souta...

Se desvaneció siendo atrapada al instante por el youkai, quien la entró en la casa, dejándola en manos de su asustada familia, mientras él salía para recargarse unos minutos en el árbol del tiempo, a rezar...

Hacía siglos que no rezaba...

CONTINUARÁ 


End file.
